


Hardly a Challenge

by MaidenofBagEnd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M, Scorbus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 63,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenofBagEnd/pseuds/MaidenofBagEnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the son of Harry Potter is exhausting, aggravating, and pressuring, so naturally it would be difficult to do a simple thing like smiling, but once your best friend is Scorpius Malfoy, such a thing as smiling goes from being difficult to easy very quick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow Scorbus fans! What you see here is technically the prequel to my already existing story: Advantage of Alone Time.
> 
> Now, this fanfic is going to go through all of Scorpius and Albus' years together in Hogwarts, and so this is technically the prologue. After this story I will have much more Scorpius and Albus stories to come, mostly because I have already written them way before 'The Cursed Child', and because of that script, it's made me love these two even more.
> 
> IMPORTANT: This entire fanfic doesn't strictly go by the "The Cursed Child" canon. I accept Draco Malfoy's redemption arc, his friendship with Harry, a black Hermione and Rose, and every single Scorpius and Albus scene as well as their personalities (just without the shark-jumping use of Time-Turners), and nothing else. Yet at the same time, I still of course want people who actually enjoyed the play to read this fanfic with hints of continuity scattered around. So, you can interpret anything you want. ((END OF IMPORTANT REMINDER))
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! And please leave feedback!

Rugged, white, scattered with forty-five luminous stars in all; that was the bedroom ceiling of Albus Severus Potter. Those details were well-known to the eleven-year-old because of that being the only thing his eyes were locked upon all night until now early morning. Apperceptive of his adoration of astronomy ever since he was very young, his parents were the ones who thought up the idea of bewitching his ceiling so a magnificent starry night sky would face down on him from above every night. He was sure going to miss that invigorating and beautiful marvel.

 

The enchanted ceiling is what he saw, but what he heard was nothing, at least until about half an hour ago. He rubbed his ill-lighted and heavy-weighted eyes before stretching as he heard various accustomed footsteps pacing about the house, as well as voices.

 

The loudest yet smallest footsteps of them all drew closer to his door, and without warning, the door flew open. In emerged Albus' immature auburn-haired sister with a wide and bushy-tailed grin upon her face.

 

"Albus!" Lily exclaimed. She scampered over to her brother and jumped on his bed, proximately squashing his feet from where she landed. "Albus! Wake u— Oh, you're already up," she giggled.

 

"Yeah," the boy groaned, struggling to sit himself up with his eyelids partially shut. He felt so drained and slow in the head, and the high intensity of Lily's voice did not help the circumstances.

 

"You're so lucky," Lily pouted. "I wish I was going to Hogwarts too."

 

"Wanna switch then?" Albus grouched.

 

Lily giggled again in a sweet manner. "I wish."

 

Oh, how he wished that as well.

 

Albus firmly kneaded the crick of his sore muscles and arched his back upward.

 

"Well, I wish you luck today," she said, heartily.

 

Al tardily focused his gaze on his sister directly and slightly grinned. "Thanks."

 

Her boisterous voice was not always pleasant to listen to, but her everyday optimistic, caring, and chummy personality was a welcoming change from their older brother's negative and arrogant one; they were both loud-mouths, but in different ways — James' was in the worst way.

 

Smiling, the little girl hopped off the bed and shouted — presumably to their mother and father, "He's up now!"

 

This was it ... his first day of Hogwarts: School of Wizardry and Witchcraft. The school of which was practically like home to his famous father, where he had many friends and many accomplishments. The school of which his mother had learned all of her greatest spells, and the school of which his brother James always goes on and on about from friends, to Quidditch, and to magic.

 

The school was the reason for his lack of sleep for the night that had just passed. Not because he was excited, but because he was fretful. What if he doesn't make any friends unlike James and his father? What if he couldn't master any spells like his mother? What if he doesn't hold up to the Potter name? But most importantly ... what if he was put in Slytherin? The house that most evil wizards and witches have come from?

 

He could stay in his cozy and warm bed in the dark the whole day if he could, but he couldn't. So he ultimately decided to get himself out of his bed --- which was an awfully effortful task.

 

His unclad feet touched the nippy-feeling floor, and he lifted himself up so he could walk over to his door. Once he appeared at the door, he was amidst a candle-lit hallway and his dark bedroom with only a crack of light peaking its way through his curtains from the rising sun. If it was his decision, he would know in a heartbeat where he would choose to go, but it wasn't. So he gazed up into the ceiling with the illuminated stars one last time and with a disgruntled exhale through the nose, he exited his bedchamber.

 

Eggs, bacon, and toast was all Albus could smell while walking out of his room and strolling down the stairs towards the kitchen. In the kitchen, his father was cooking over the stove (as usual) with two frying pans going on at once with a lift of his wand, while his mother placed the dishes on the table --- where both of his siblings were sitting.

 

"Whoa, Al. Love your new look," the teen complimented amusingly.

 

"Shut up," Albus muttered, sitting himself down along the side of two empty chairs.

 

"James, take it easy on your brother. It's his first day," Harry lectured over the sound of the sizzling bacon and eggs.

 

Ginny kissed her youngest son on the head and examined his face for a bit; noticing the slight dark circles below his eyes. "Albus, did you get any sleep last night?" she asked, collectedly.

 

"Not really," Albus mumbled honestly.

 

The rims of Ginny's lips remained at a slant as she settled his plate right in the forefront of him. "Well, at least you will be on a moving train for quite a few hours. You will get to rest there," she said.

 

Harry scooped two pieces of over-easy eggs onto the child who shared his exact features' plate and some bacon with a slice of buttered toast. He patted his back and whispered, "It will be great. You'll see."

 

When Harry moved on over to his daughter, Albus only sighed and carelessly tapped his fork along the side his plate; not at all marking his father's words.

 

                                                 **XXX**

 

"Son, it's time to wake up."

 

Scorpius Malfoy groaned from his wakeup call, and when he opened his weary eyes, he saw his father gazing down at him, well-pleased. "Good morning, Scorpius," Draco greeted. "Your mother just made some breakfast for you before we get to King's Cross. Come."

 

Scorpius obeyed his father and let himself do a much needed yawn and stretch before following him to his closet to pick out a presentable suit. He picked himself out a dimmed-green turtleneck and a simple black suit, and then marched over to the washroom as Draco walked on ahead to their scullery.

 

While in the washroom to change, Scorpius replaced his pajama bottoms with his black pants. Afterwards, he slipped on his incomplex turtle-neck and his dark overcoat and buttoned from bottom to top. To conclude, he combed his unkempt morning hair so it could be slicked to the side and in the back. Doing all of this, he checked himself in the mirror while his drowsy eyes _just_ began to adjust to the light of the candles in the vicinity of him.

 

Today was officially going to be the first day of his training to be a wizard. He was beyond eager to learn plenty of magic and to be in the castle of Hogwarts itself after all of the stories he had been told and what he read about it, but deep down he was truly spooked. Being the son of a past Death Eater was one thing to destroy a first impression, but having rumours about him being a potential threat to the Wizarding World for who he was (or who he wasn't) was another. Who would want to be friends with him with those rumours tying him down?

 

Draco was sitting at their excessive-long table — reading the Daily Prophet — and then he heard, "Father." He then turned his head. "Does this mean that I will be seeing one of Harry Potter's kids?" Scorpius questioned, curious with a child-like innocence.

 

"Yes. You will," Draco confirmed, not really presenting a definite emotion while saying that. Scorpius' anxiety was then overcome with joy from that statement.

 

Scorpius moseyed on over to the table that his parent was sitting at and opened up a book containing the History of Hogwarts; he had already read through each page over the past few months, but he _still_ didn't get enough of it.

 

"My, don't you look handsome," Astoria flattered, presenting the young blond with a bowl of oatmeal and softly kissing him on the temple.

 

"Thank you, mum," Scorpius appreciated, looking up at his mother briefly but then gluing his eyes back on one of the pages in the book.

 

"Scorpius, you can read that when you finish eating," Astoria lectured.

 

"Alright," Scorpius drawled, taking an everlasting time to actually close it. He scooped up a portion of his breakfast with his spoon and started to eat.

 

Astoria watched her son devotedly as she sat across from him to eat her own breakfast. "Incredible. As of tomorrow, you will officially be a wizard."

 

"Yeah," Scorpius agreed, smiling widely but feeling his anxiety creep back up on him. It's almost as if the positive and negative side of his mind were going at it in a duel.

 

                                                  **XXX**

 

Succeeding passing through the barrier to reach platform nine and three-quarters, everything seemed to be a blur for Albus — everything from the sight of the Hogwarts Express, the sound of the engine starting up, the hundreds and hundreds of people crowded around him, and his family merrily speaking with his cousins, aunt, and uncle.

 

His stomach was compressing from a great deal of stress. Why did he have to be a Potter? Why couldn't he just be a normal student? That way people wouldn't expect anything from him.

 

He investigated his ferret Gerald inside of his cage at the front of the trolley to make sure he was safe, and he grinned. He loved his pet so much that he decided to keep him by his side during the entire ride. The one and only thing he was actually looking forward to for going to this school was to meet Rubeus Hagrid and allow him to show him all sorts of diverse creatures, whether magical or not. His father and him were apparently very close, and he told Albus everything there was to know about him, especially his size. Although that still didn't disguise the fears that was awaiting once he got there.

 

"Look who it is."

 

Albus lifted his head from staring at the ground in deep thought and looked ahead to see who was being referred to. Who he saw was another family, a husband, a wife, and their son. The man was tall, colorless, and his lengthened plantinum-blond hair was interwoven in a high ponytail, and his son's appearance was fundamentally identical to his, right down to dressing in black — only unmistakable difference being the hair length.

 

The young Malfoy seemed to be just Albus' age, no doubt going to get the House of the Snake like his father. When the Malfoys recognized his family from across the platform however, he mentally withdrew that assumption when he saw the way the other boy looked at him; he wore a tremendous genuine smile and his greyish-blue eyes were dilated in inquisitive wonder. Albus shyly smiled back at the boy.

 

                                                  **XXX**

 

"Dad, I see Albus Potter! It's his first day too!" Scorpius piped, tugging at his father's tuxedo jacket.

 

"It is," Draco acknowledged.

 

The Malfoys eventually stopped walking so they could get their son on board as soon as possible, and Draco dusted off the sleeves of Scorpius' suit and made sure all of his buttons were properly buttoned.

 

"Make sure to send us a letter once you are sorted into your house," Astoria said, gently.

 

"I will," Scorpius said. Suddenly, a voice was nagging at the rearward of his mind, and he felt that it was necessary to address it. "Mum, dad." His smile disappeared and he looked around at the students and some parents that have been staring at him since the moment he emerged from the barrier. "What if ... what if I don't make any friends?"

 

Draco and Astoria peered over at the people with a watchful eye making their boy feel distressed, and Draco revealed his trademark sneer while his wife attempted to retain her manners. "Our son is not some fancy object on display. Now, please stop with your staring. You're making him uncomfortable." She triumphantly maintained her manners, but her voice was laced with just the right amount of bitterness to show that she meant business.

 

Slouching down to Scorpius' level, Astoria's features softened. She was agitated by the rumors and stares, but she refused to show it in front of her child. "Do not be ridiculous. Of course you will make friends. You know why?"

 

Scorpius shook his head.

 

"Because you're Scorpius Malfoy, and people would be absolutely mad if they didn't want to be friends with someone like you," Astoria pointed out. "Here's something important I want you to keep in mind: if someone comes along and judges you from rumors and chooses not to be your friend because of it, they are not worth your time. A true friend would look past what they heard about you and still want to be with you no matter what, whether the rumours be true to them or not."

 

The corners of Scorpius' eyes creased and his lips dimpled in anticipation.

 

"And don't forget..."

 

The dazzling charcoal-haired woman's milk-white hand delved into her dress-pocket and pulled out a bag of sweets.

 

"Sweets, they always help you make friends," the mother and son sang in unison. Scorpius laughed buoyantly and gripped the small but crammed bag out of her hand. "Can I have one now? Pleeassse?" he begged.

 

"Just _one_ ," Astoria answered. "You'll have to save some for your friends."

 

Ecstatic, Scorpius reached inside the bag and popped a Pepper Imp inside his mouth --- which mustered a humongous gust of smoke to ring through his ears, as well as his mouth.

 

"Better get boarding," Draco stated.

 

Scorpius stuffed the sweets inside of his coat-pocket and stiffly sheathed his arms around his mother for a hug; he wasn't much of a hugger thanks to his father.

 

Draco watched his offspring with a prideful grin.

 

Astoria held the eleven-year-old close with a loving grin and kissed his cheek when they parted. "I love you," she said.

 

"I love you too", Scorpius returned.

 

He altered himself to face his father, and he firmly placed his hand on Scorpius' shoulder. "I love you too son. You will make an excellent wizard, and remember to have fun."

 

"Thanks, dad," Scorpius said, hurriedly springing up to the carriage with his pet snow owl and luggage. He waved good-bye to his parents and watched his father's grin of pride and his mother's bitter-sweet with tears welling up in her eyes.

 

Finally entering the train, he observed around in utter wonder. Each compartment he discreetly searched until he found one with a duo of fine and dandy looking girls; they were practicing their magic and rejoicing. Both of them were dressed in robes bought from Madam Malkin's with a tie that did not match any of the houses, so they must have been new like he was. He gathered the bag of candy and chocolates from his pocket and entered. Just the sight of him made the two girl's laughter and smiles abruptly die down.

 

"Hello," Scorpius greeted, civil but faintly. "Is it alright if I sit here? I've got some wicked-good sweets to share."

 

"Oh, um. We're not actually sitting here, we were just browsing each compartment to find the right one," one of the girls said apprehensively, lifting herself from her seat and motioning for her friend to get up as well. "Sorry about that."

 

"Oh, no problem. I understand," Scorpius said, making an effort not to expose his hurt. The girls didn't say anything more. They simply walked away like they were escaping from a monster.

 

                                                   **XXX**

 

Harry was at present reminding Albus imperative advice as he securely embraced him with one hand on his head and the spare on his back, but Albus was hardly concentrating.

 

"What if I'm in Slytherin?" Albus uprightly whispered whilst in the hug so nobody else but his father could hear.

 

Dismissing his hands from their current spots, Harry grinned in a heartened approach as he slouched slightly down to his offspring's level.

 

"Albus Severus, you were named after two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew," Harry assured.

 

"But just say—"

 

"—then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it?" Harry pitched in. "It doesn't matter to us, Al, but if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."

 

"Really?" Albus asked, his distraught expression suddenly inspirited.

 

"It did for me," Harry said.

 

Albus beamed in combination of relief and bliss, but he was beginning to regard the doors of the scarlet train slamming shut and the last-minute reminder being announced for all students. He raced over to an unfastened door, and Rose was there, excitedly but impaitently waiting for him. The second he hopped on, Ginny scooched the hatch closed behind them while blowing her son and niece a kiss.

 

Albus felt ready, he felt confident, that is, until he noticed the near-at-hand student's solitary attention being directed at Harry. It wasn't just on the train, but _everywhere._

 

"Why are they all staring?" Albus demanded, his sense of relief dissolving.

 

"Don't let it worry you," Ron said. "It's me. I'm extremely famous."

 

Albus laughed, and so did Rose.

 

The two Hogwarts newcomers rushed over to the nearest free-seated compartment they could find, and it happened to have James and two friends of his inside. Albus sat by the window on the side James was on, and Rose on the opposite side.

 

Through the swarms of people waving, crying, or blowing kisses, Albus saw Lily and Hugo with their eyes roaming the train — possibly searching for _them_. Rose knocked against the glass of the window for their attention. Lily was the first to hear, and within a blink of an eye, her hand reached in the air and waved. Hugo also waved, but less frantically.

 

Before long, the Hogwarts Express jolted and with the sound of a train whistle blowing, the carrier commenced clicking along the rails and advanced forward. Lily and Hugo raced down the platform in the direction of the train and continued waving, with Hugo's then growing more frantic and tears swarming his vision from watching his beloved arrogant and pushy sister leaving for an extended period of time.

 

With the platform no longer in view, Albus settled back in his seat with an exhale of breath, unsure of the journey he had ahead of him.

 

                                                **XXX**

 

The rejected blond stared through the window of the desolate compartment, watching the world rush pass him. Every inch and ounce of his body tried to summon some much needed positivity, and he reminded himself of his mother's advice. He longed to see his family through the window right now, but it was too late. Probably for the best; he didn't want them to see him in this hopeless state.

 

A modest number of students of all ages appeared by his compartment before the train started to move, but then trampled right past it from seeing him sit there. The more school mates neglected, the less faithful he became.

 

Since the train departed from King's Cross, the individual speck of hope he had vanished. Taking out a Jelly Slug from his pouch, a pitiful tear glided down his cheek. With a wipe of his sleeve however, the tear disappeared.

 

While observing the fresh landscapes outside of the window, he swore he heard footsteps pattering outside the now fastened door of the compartment. He knew he was unmistaken when he heard the door slide open.

 

His eyes speedily saught out the source of the now open door, and what he perceived was a recgonizable boy with jet-black hair much like Harry Potter (only his hair was highlighted with his mother's red, and looked less like a nest of sparrows) and bright green eyes. Like before (but in reversed order), the boy smiled at him, and Scorpius smiled back, his heart by then pounding quicker in anticipation.

 

"Hi," the boy said. "Is this compartment—"

 

"It's free," Scorpius instantaneously interrupted, his enthusiasm restored. "It's just me."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Behold, Chapter 2! Sorry it took longer than expected. This chapter delves into more of Scorpius and Albus on the train, what Albus was thinking during the Hat-Sorting, and so forth.
> 
> I have a personal head-canon that since he met Scorpius, Albus actually was more tempted to be in Slytherin. So not only is the Sorting Hat considering putting Albus in this house because he DOES have the traits of somebody in Slytherin, but he is also taking his feelings in consideration as well. I mean really, Albus was SO set on not getting Slytherin like Harry was, and he was even told that the Sorting Hat would take his feelings into account, so that's why I believe that it is suddenly because of Scorpius that he suddenly becomes confused.

Scorpius Malfoy couldn't keep his ecstatic grin from his face; he actually made a friend! Not just _any_ friend, but the son of The Boy Who Lived! All of his life he had been told of everything there was to know about the famous wizard — whether it be in books or from his father who attended Hogwarts with him — and he always wished to have a best friend of the likes of Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley to get into trouble with and always be around through thick and thin. Now he had that friend.

 "I'm really glad you stayed with me, Albus," Scorpius said exhilaratingly, not reluctant to reveal what he was feeling. "Even if it _is_ just for my sweets."

 Albus lightly chuckled. "Speaking of which, I believe I didn't get one yet," he said, extending his hand forward.

 "Oh, right," Scorpius murmured nervously, plunging his hand into the wide variety of wrappers and packaging. "Which one would you like first?"

 "The one you recommended," the brunet said.

 "Oh, right!" Scorpius repeated, belatedly extracting a Pepper Imp. "You may believe that this would be a last course sort of candy after all of the more mild ones, but in reality and my own experiences, it's a great head start. It gives you a 'whoosh', if you will."

 "I'll take your word," Albus said, still simpering and snatching the puny black piece of candy out of his new friend's hand. Before he could pop the candy into his mouth, he gawked over to the blond who stacked one of each different types of sweets he had inside of that pouch into his own mouth. When he did, it was almost like fireworks were setting off in and around his head. He rose a few inches from the floor, his lips appeared to be airtight, and the smoke transmitted through his ears and nose.

 Albus laughed astonishingly when Scorpius eventually floated back down to his seat. "Wow. Are you _trying_ to rot your teeth?"

 "Not _trying_ to, but if I do...then I say quite quickly that it would be _so_ worth it," Scorpius replied, fanning off the remainder of smoke from his ears.

 Albus laughed again, but this time more heartfelt. The joints of his lips were stretched so far that his cheeks felt warm and tight, and oddly enough ... he loved it. When he woke up that morning, he was sure that he wasn't going to smile at all that day. Not to mention that being with Scorpius made him entirely glance over his fatigue that he was feeling all morning.

 "So, what house do you think you'll be in?" Scorpius asked curiously. "Judging by your parents, I am guessing Gryffindor?"

 The outspread smile that was on Al's face deteriorated in nearly a second from that question, and he looked down. "I don't know," Albus replied, both lying and being honest at the same time.

 "I think it's pretty obvious of which house _I_ will be in," Scorpius mentioned, sluggishly.

 Albus' gaze returned back to his friend. "Slytherin?"

 "Bingo," the blond said.

 Albus was on the verge of speaking, but both of the boys without warning heard, "Anything from the trolley?"

 "Yes!" Scorpius exclaimed, coming off as too excited but not caring. "Two Chocolate Frogs. Please!"

 Albus looked amused with one of his dark eyebrows cocked in amazement.

 The Trolley Lady searched for what he had requested for and handed them both to him as he paid her, and then Scorpius handed one of the concealed Chocolate Frogs to his friend. "Like I said, worth it. " He waited for Albus to utter a remark.

 The Malfoy's charm was astonishingly pleasing and queerly refreshing in Albus' own opinion. It was distracting however, because tardily he noticed that he still hadn't tasted the Pepper Imp waiting in one of his hands. He ridded the sweet by setting it on his tongue and chewing it.

 Savoring the sweet, his mouth felt like it was bursting with flame, and his ears were piping like a tea kettle that was boiling over.

 "Looking really hot, Albus," Scorpius joked, tearing apart the box concealing the Chocolate Frog. The frog hopped out and mounted the window, but Scorpius caught it and gobbled it up in a jiffy.

 Once the heat wore off from his entire face, Albus respired deeply and all he could utter was, "Wow."

 "What did you think?" Scorpius asked, taking pleasure in the melting chocolate on his tongue.

 "It was .... so good," Albus answered, surprised.

 Scorpius tittered and peaked inside his torn pack to reveal his card. When he picked it up and read the name at the bottom, he beamed. "Hey _Albus_ , I got _Albus_ Dumbledore," he pointed out, quite clearly waiting for the other boy to laugh and get his joke.

 Albus did get it, but he simply smirked slantingly. "Good one," he said, dryly.

 Albus then decided to unwrap his own treat, and like Scorpius', it hopped out instantly. He went for the card first and studied it.

 "I got Morgan le Fay," he stated, angling the card side to side.

 "Wow! The Queen of Avalon! The sister of King Arthur himself!" Scorpius said, realizing his geekyness was showing, but not really caring.

 Albus slumped back in his seat, allowing his stress to return.

 However, that didn't last long because before his eyes was suddenly a chocolate-covered frog moving its arm and legs left and right, and then following that up with a twirl.

 Albus laughed uproariously while attempting to cover his mouth. He looked over to Scorpius and saw that he was using his wand to control the movements. It was almost like watching a Puppet Show.

 "S-S-Scorpius, what are you— HAHA! Doing that— hehheh— for?" Albus questioned in between laughs and snorts.

 "Trying to make you laugh and it's apparently working," Scorpius replied.

 "Why?" Albus laughed.

 "Because you need to lighten up. We were having such fun. Besides, you ... have a good laugh," Scorpius said, his voice becoming quieter when he said his last sentence.

 Albus stopped laughing for a moment, but only to say, "Good laugh? My laugh is terrible. I always do a little snort."

 "Well, I like it," Scorpius complimented, timorously.

 Albus wasn't so certain why, but his cheeks were red and warm like they were earlier, but not from the same source.

 "Are you going to eat that now?" Scorpius interrupted.

 Albus inspected the enchanted frog trying to break free. "I don't know. I'd feel bad. It seems too real."

 "It's made completely out of chocolate, and it doesn't have a beating heart to make it alive," Scorpius reminded. "Even if it _was_ , its soul-purpose _is_ to get eaten. And if you're worried about your pet ferret there witnessing it, I'll cover his eyes." The brunet vaguely kept this in mind and very slowly opened his mouth, with Scorpius' immediate help by pushing it forward.

 Albus took his time to chew on the seemingly alive creature, and very soon he enjoyed the taste of the warm and creamy chocolate melting in his mouth.

 "What is the little guy's name anyway?" Scorpius asked, gawking at the ferret in his cage.

 "Gerald," Albus answered, unclosing the small hatch of the cage and petting him. "I'm so glad Hogwarts changed their "only owls, cats, and toads" rule from years ago, because I couldn't have _not_ brought him with me."

 "Hullo, Gerald," Scorpius greeted, sitting even closer to Albus so he could wiggle his finger in front of the critter. The ferret sniffed the blond's finger with his tiny pink nose and licked it as he permitted him to pet his small and fluffy head.

 "He likes you," Albus stated with a smile.

 "Really?" Scorpius asked, with a child-like excitement shown on his face and in his tone.

 "Yeah. Besides me, he never licks anybody's fingers. Especially my brother James," Albus said. "In fact, before Rose and I came to this compartment, we were sitting with him. He was getting on my nerves, and so when Rose eventually requested for me to search for another compartment, I was eager to leave."

 "She was annoyed with your brother too?" Scorpius asked.

 "No. She is just _very_ precise and picky. She wanted to choose her friends very carefully, even my own," Albus responded.

 "Looks like I didn't pass the test for her," Scorpius said, disappointed.

 "Don't take it too personally," Albus said. "It is _very_ difficult to please her. Besides, you passed _my_ test."

 Scorpius grinned genuinely — being silent for a while.

 "It would be great if we were somehow in the same house," Scorpius said, hopeful. "It would be nice to have a friend right away."

 Albus peered over at Scorpius, but he didn't speak. He switched his focus to the empty passenger seats in front of him, attentively dwelling on that comment.

* * *

"GRYFFINDOR!"

  _'What a surprise,'_ Albus thought bitingly while watching his proud cousin strode off the podium, feeling more and more tense at the minute.

"Jenkins, Karl!"

It was Scorpius' turn next, and so he tilted his head back at his friend for a split second for assurance, and Albus tried his utmost at a grin. It was convincing enough for Scorpius to feel less anxious.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Karl Jenkins left the stage looking as pleased as Rose did from his results and Scorpius darted over to the four-legged stool to take his spot with the Sorting Hat then placed upon his head.

 Albus observed, very curious about the house he was to be sorted into. Scorpius may have been a Malfoy both in blood and last name, but he in no way belonged in Slytherin. Maybe he would be sorted into Hufflepuff for his loyal and good-hearted nature. Perhaps Ravenclaw for his curiousity and wit. All he knew for sure was that he was a brilliant friend and person, so there is absolutely no chance he would be sorted into....

 "SLYTHERIN!"

 The young Potter froze in position, psychologically choking on his own words. Someone as brilliant as Scorpius got the house of the most cunning and ruthless wizards and witches?

 "Potter, Albus!"

 Al gasped out loud, and his heart sunk.

 The entirety of the Great Hall evolved into a hushed state from the mention of that surname with gossiping being the only thing that was barely heard.

 Lazily edging over the podium, he glanced over at the crowd of bewildered students, and then he detected James situated at the Gryffindor table. Oh, why couldn't he look more likes James? His hair was a dark brown, but certainly not black, and his eyes were not bright green, but light brown. To sum up, _not_ a Harry Potter 2.0.

 James marginally bowed his head with the two of his brows erect, it's like he was trying to remind him of something.

 Albus understood the point of the gesture quite fast. Previous to the Hat-Sorting beginning, James approached Albus and noted to him about the Sorting Hat taking feelings into account. James may not have known that his enfamous parent had the potential to be in another house but denied the chance (unlike Albus), but he _was_ once told this little fact about the Hat-Sorting. It was a rare moment where he was authentically being supportive and not teasing Albus about the situation.

 Albus strived to preserve that bit of (hopefully) useful advice from both his father and brother as he seated himself on the stool and let the Sorting Hat descend upon his head, but he peered over at the crowd again as far as meeting Scorpius Malfoy at the Slytherin table; he was smiling at him with that Scorpiusish smile. If somebody like Scorpius _truly_ belonged in Slytherin, maybe the house really _wasn't_ that bad?

 One fraction of his mind was defending being put into Slytherin so he could always be with his best friend, but the opposing fraction was defending that the outcome of being sorted into Slytherin House would be a nightmare for his reputation and confidence. The Sorting Hat acknowledged all of this, finding it profoundly difficult to fixate on just one thought. Letting out a series of "difficult"s or "hmm"s.

 "You seem unsure, young Potter, but do not fret, for now I am quite certain of the house for you."

 Albus' eyelids fixedly squeezed together. He summoned all of his strength to decide upon just one thought, but it was too late...

 "SLYTHERIN!"

Unlike the students before him, his results were not met with as much clamorous and trilled cheering and clapping. He did hear clapping, but the only bit of cheering he could hear was from his one and only friend.

 The strangest part of all, was Albus unknowingly smiling from his results, but that didn't last long when he witnessed the horrified faces staring up at him.

 He tottered away from the stool, not desiring to be the centre of attention, but he knew being close to the crowd wasn't going to help.

 While he passed through the swarms of people to reach the table of his destined house, he heeded the mutters from others, mostly the name 'Potter,' and the words 'Slytherin' repeatedly. He was too discombulated to even make out what they were exactly saying, but he didn't need to hear them to know what they were talking about. Everything was a blur.

 With the Slytherin table being the only thing he focused on and nothing else, Albus accidentally bumped right into someone. "Oh, sorry," he apologized, monotone.

 The boy who he bumped into had grubby raven hair and a hard face, glaring at him sharply and didn't speak. The glare was so fierce that Albus felt like it would hurt just by looking right back at him.

 Albus walked away even quicker from the frightening boy. The boy just returned from the podium so Albus wasn't paying attention to his house results after his own, but it seemed that he was sorted into  Slytherin as well judging by the direction he was walking in— not to his surprise — but the fact that they were going to share the same house was the truly horrid part.

 "Albus? But this is wrong, Albus. This is not how it's supposed to be," Rose whispered to Albus  like an overbearing parent or teacher.

 Albus ignored her.

 "Hey! You could stand next to me!" the blond exclaimed, joyous beyond words to know that he was in the same house as his best friend.

 "Right. Yes," Al mumbled. Scorpius welcomed Albus next to him eagerly with the widest toothy grin.

* * *

"Hey Potter," a plump blond addressed, straightly behind Albus as they passed into the Slytherin Common Room, "don't feel bad that nobody likes you, you have the Malfoy dweeb to keep you company. It's perfect because nobody likes either of you." The boy laughed along with a few others while the raven-haired boy from earlier harshly pushed him to the ground.

 Albus almost didn't want to get up from his hopelessness, but Scorpius held his arm and helped him up to stand on his feet right away, unanticipatedly with another boy helping.

 "Are you okay, Albus?" Scorpius asked, concerned.

 "I'm great," Albus replied, sarcastically. "Thanks by the way." He glanced over at the anonymous neighborly boy while saying that.

 "Not a problem," the other boy said.

 The two friends jaunted over to their dormitory along with three other students (one of them being the helpful boy they had just met, who was apparently named Dominic Charles), and luckily their roommates were quiet and kept to themselves.

 "You can have your bed right next to mine," Scorpius whispered zestfully but at the same time hopeful.

 Al nodded his head and arranged his cherished pet — who was in his cage with a humble, comfortable, bunched up blanket for a bed — right next to his own and lay down on his bed immediately. He slithered out of his robe with the badge of a snake embedded on it, and threw it face down on the floor so he couldn't see it. He didn't bother changing into his pyjamas, but instead kept on his undershirt and pants.

 Scorpius however, walked over to a changing room so he could get himself more comfortable.

 When the blond returned in his nightwear, he observed his friend and lay back down on his own bed. "Albus."

 It took a bit for Albus to look over at his friend, but once he did, he did it very nonchalanty.

 Unexpectedly, Scorpius' eyes were crossed and his coloured tongue was sticking out. Albus snorted with laughter at the sight, but tried his best to be quiet. "S-Stop that."

 "Why?" Scorpius asked, not saying the word properly because of his tongue still sticking out.

 "Because it's weird," Al said.

 Scorpius' tongue returned to where it belonged, and he smirked. "Exactly."

 Albus returned the smirk. "Let me guess, you are trying to make me lighten up again?"

 "Tried, and succeeded," Scorpius said, pleased with himself.

 Albus looked away from his friend with his smirk still there and gazed up at the ceiling with no magical display of the starry sky like he had at home.

 " _Rictusempra_."

 Once again, the young Potter chortled, but this time louder as he curled up into a ball as he felt tickles sensitively fluttering through his skin. "S-S-Sto—Stop!"

 "If I remove the hex, will you not let yourself worry so much?" Scorpius asked, swishing and flicking the wand in his hands in all directions as though he were a maestro.

 "Yes! Yes!" Albus responded, rolling around.

 Scorpius did cease with the spell (much to the delight of the other boys sharing their dorm, trying to sleep) and grinned triumphantly.

 "You're quiet proud with yourself, aren't you?" Albus said, sitting himself up.

 "I am," Scorpius acknowledged.

 Albus smiled and he laid his head back down on his pillow.

 "Albus," Scorpius said, his grin now removed. "I know you feel like being the only Potter in Slytherin house is the worst thing that could ever happen to you, but you shouldn't. Don't listen to what others are saying. You know why you shouldn't?"

 Albus shook his head.

 "Because you are a kind, brave, funny, and good-hearted person. This house is lucky to have somebody like you in it," Scorpius said. "I for one was overjoyed that you are sharing the same house as me. Now I feel less...well, alone."

 Albus' eyes fixed on him thoughtfully.

 "And the only reason anybody is teasing you about all of this, is because of the family name you were born with. And the only reason _I_ get teased in general is because of the family name I was born with. It is like destiny that we found each other and became friends," Scorpius said.

 "Well, that's not corny at all," Albus said sarcastically.

 "It is, and I don't care that it is," Scorpius said.

 Curse that Scorpius charm...

 "Well, I for one am really glad to have met you, Scorpius Malfoy," Albus said. a smile reoccurring through his lips.

 "And I am glad to have met _you_ , Albus Potter," Scorpius said.

 Al was taken by surprise to see a Jelly Slug being popped into Scorpius' mouth, and he snickered.

 "Rest in Peace, Scorpius' teeth," Albus said.

 "Too early for a funeral, don't you think?" Scorpius said, nibbling on the slug. "Give them time."

 Albus rolled his eyes amusingly and made himself more comfortable under his blanket. "Goodnight, Scorpius."

 "Goodnight, Albus," Scorpius said back.

 Albus' eyes closed, and his leftover grin that was still on his face endured until he fully drifted off into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know, this was a crappy chapter, but chapter 3 SHOULD have some improvements. That chapter will contain elements of their first year. Stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am SO sorry about how long this chapter took! It took weeks!
> 
> Anyway, from this chapter all the way to the last, it will be just random timbits for each of Scorpius and Albus' years, and right here in this chapter is First Year.
> 
> You may argue that the things happening in this chapter are random, but not really. This whole chapter is dealing with Albus and Scorpius having trouble with all of the bullying they are recieving and trying to fit in (at least more on Scorpius' part). The next chapter will be dealing more with their idenities and their friendship growing even stronger.
> 
> Stay tuned for Year 2! Hopefully it won't take as long.
> 
> P.S: Just a reminder that Dylan, Mary, Roger, Dominique Charles, Alice Adgate, Horace, and Cora are all my own characters. You may think the part with Cora was random and pointless, but trust me, she will be a big part near the end, as well as Roxanne Weasley.
> 
> P.P.S: Ever since the Cursed Child play, people have been debating whether or not Rose and Hermione should be black or not. I personally don't care what color of skin they are, and so I want to leave it up to interpretation for whoever is reading my fanfics with either of them in it. BUT, even though I say the skin color doesn't matter, while writing these chapters, I constantly think about how Rose looks in the play rather than the movie. Doesn't mean anything, I'm just saying :P

_**Monday, September 4th, 2017:** _

Ahh, what a wonderful yet simple sound it was to the young Potter: the sound of the very last bell of Hogwarts to ring for the entire day.

Now for the entirety of the day, Albus could do whatever he wanted; he could stay away from everyone so he wouldn't hear one more insult or one more 'clever nickname', and only be around the one true person who meant anything and everything to him.

Albus hurriedly dropped all of the necessities he just needed for the Charms class into his bag, and he saw that his friend beside him was already well-prepared earlier than he was---as usual.

"Nice work on that fire-making spell, Al," a Gryffindor student said, cunningly. "It was very impressive the way you set fire to your own robe like that."

Albus' usual frown stayed where it usually was and he purpousely knocked his way through the Gryffindor bully and the other students laughing. He looked around, and he saw that his partner was nowhere in sight. All he saw were the faces that he _didn't_ want to see.

It wasn't really a mystery of where his partner was however, so he decided to search for that exact location from Filius Flitwick's class, to the crowding halls, and then to his wanted destination.

"Scorpius."

Scorpius _was_ there in the first place his best and only friend was expecting to find him whenever they did not have classes: in the first floor girl's lavatory.

The blond was seated back against the wall; sitting on the unwashed and chilly floor. His arms were wrapped around his knees, and his pointed chin rested on top of them. His eyes were shining from his former tears and his light eyebrows were joined together.

"Scorpius," the young Potter repeated, this time a little louder.

Scorpius' head slowly started to rise, and his lips exchanged a frown for a smile.

"Hey, Albus."

Albus constantly saw Scorpius when he briefly felt down, but in less than a minute he would always try to cheer himself up, including---and especially---Albus. At that very moment, he appeared to be hopeless.

The dark-haired boy didn't mind sitting right on the unwashed and chilly floor next to his companion, and they were silent.

"So...." Albus said.

"So, what?" Scorpius asked, turning his head towards Al.

"I don't know," Al confessed, shrugging his shoulders. "YOU'RE the conversation starter."

"Not today," Scorpius mentioned dryly but with regret, looking away.

"Come on. You must have _something_ ," Albus pointed out, giving Scorpius a little nudge.

Scorpius exhaled through his nose.

"Everybody hates me. How's that?" Scorpius came out.

Albus was taken aback from the kind blond's sudden negativity.

"So...is it it opposite day or something? I think you stole my line," Albus said, trying to laugh properly.

"But it's true," Scorpius said. "If I am not a Malfoy, I'm a son of Voldemort. If I'm not a son of Voldemort, I'm a Malfoy. Nobody thinks otherwise."

To make things worse and even more surprising, was Scorpius wiping tears away from his eyes.

"Nobody talks to me, or even goes near me---except of course when somebody wants to poke some jokes that I don't laugh at along with them," Scorpius continued. "This is Hogwarts. I wanted to have fun, feel the magic of the school and within me, learn some wonderful magic that I have always wanted to learn, and make some friends."

"But, _I'm_ your friend," Albus said, offended but also worried.

Scorpius looked back at Albus with his teary eyes and said, "What if you only hang out with me because you feel bad?"

"Eeehh. Wrong," Albus said, his thumb pointing down.

Scorpius continued to stare, and already he was revealing a bit of a smile. He turned away from Albus again so he could stare in front of him.

Albus wanted to somehow cheer him up, but he wasn't so good at it. He wanted to do a magic trick to display for him, but he knew he would just mess it up. So he sat there in deep thought for a minute the most, and then he moved his body a little closer to Scorpius.

"Who cares what others think about you? Other people are lame. Especially here" Albus said, cheerlessly, and then he held his arms in the air. "Behold! The greatest, most magical, and most fun school in the world!"

Scorpius didn't laugh, but a brief smile did peak its way through his pink and thin lips.

"You know, it's a good thing that nobody else _does_ go in here. Or else we would be picked on even more. Whether it be from a girl walking in here or a boy," Albus continued, looking around the completely empty washroom, with not even Moaning Myrtle in sight.

"Yeah," Scorpius said.

A silence filled the room.

"I wish we didn't have to wait two more years to take the Care of Magical Creatures class. When I had tea with Hagrid yesterday, he showed me what a Hippogriff looks like," Albus said. "They look amazing! I would love to fly in the air on that thing!"

Scorpius still didn't speak, just nodded his head.

Albus scratched the back of his dark hair awkwardly while quite some seconds passed by, and then he dug his hands into his bag and pulled out something.

"Look! A book!" Albus declared, holding the object right in front of Scorpius' face. "Your favorite!"

Scorpius' grin now spread wider.

"Sorry. I'm not good at comforting," Albus apologized, pulling the book away. "I wouldn't know what to say. Afterall, nobody likes me either. Not even my own family."

"Actually, I'm feeling much better now," Scorpius said, his spark returning.

"Seriously?" Albus asked in disbelief. "I didn't even do anything."

"You did!" Scorpius said. "Just you being here by my side helps. Always."

Albus still didn't fully understand, but he was very glad to hear that Scorpius' charm had returned.

"I don't need others to like me when I've got you," Scorpius said, poking Albus' shoulder.

"Neither do I. Although it _would_ be nice if others liked me too," Albus said.

Scorpius laughed charmingly and wrapped his arm around his friend's shoulder; holding him close.

* * *

 

**_Friday, September 8th, 2017:_ **

For lunch, the Great Hall was filled with food as far as the eye could see, but Albus wasn't exactly savouring the taste of anything unlike his best friend next to him. Not with all of the paper airplanes being purposely thrown at his head and laughing from afar right after it happening.

"Your cousin's at it again," Scorpius whispered to Albus with his mouth full.

Albus already knew what Scorpius was talking about, so his eyes carefully looked about their table so he didn't make direct eye contact. He spotted the thin, tall, dark-haired and always enthusiastic Roxanne Weasley cheerfully talking to Roger---who was obviously ignoring her---but she didn't look like she was leaving any time soon.

This was always such a distressing sight to see. Albus didn't normally pay attention to any of his cousins in this school, but this one he couldn't help because she would constantly come over to their house's table and attempt to be friendly with the threatening, quiet, and raven-haired boy that was Roger. Of course he would never speak back to her, but she always tried; she was the type to befriend as many people as she possibly could.

Roxanne was incredibly similar to Lily in Albus' mind, and that thought was not very pleasing.

To make things better or for worse, James walked over to his cousin and rotated her towards the opposite direction of Roger and frowned at him while doing so. Roxanne looked disappointed, but then she spotted Albus and Scorpius and waved at them. They waved back, but more uneasy.

When the girl beaming with positivity returned to the Gryffindor table, James spotted his brother.

Albus groaned in annoyance; he didn't want to speak to him. His prayers weren't answered however, and the teen walked over to meet him anyway in the middle of the table, so soon he was right behind him.

"So, when were you planning on talking to me?" James asked, crossing his arms.

Albus turned his head, but only slightly, and mumbled, "I don't know."

James did a small "mmm hmm" and gave Scorpius a once over, who was smiling at him.

"Is it because you're friends with a Malfoy that you are not talking to me?" James said. "Is it because you _are_ in Slytherin? Or both?"

Albus didn't say anything.

"Not to say I told you so but...I told you so," James bragged. "And I thought you were _so_ set on Gryffindor, why didn't it work?"

Albus still didn't answer. He didn't know how to answer that. He really _didn't_ understand what he was even thinking when the Hat-Sorting was happening.

"What's your name again, kid?" James asked, giving up on waiting for an answer from Albus and instead looking back to the young Malfoy.

"I'm Scorpius," the blond replied, gleefully.

"Scorpius. I'm..."

"James Sirius Potter," Scorpius interrupted, grinning like mad.

The taller brunette rose an eyebrow in surprise.

"I'm guessing my brother here already told you," James said.

"Nope. I knew before meeting him. I know your sister's name too! And your parents!" Scorpius said, still with that unsettling grin.

Albus knew that James was disturbed by this without needing to turn around to see his reaction, so he clarified, "He's not a stalker or anything. Just a nerd."

"Whatever you say," James said, pulling something from his robe pocket.

"Hey Al, did you try these Bertie Botts yet?"

"No," Albus said quickly.

"The Jelly Beans that have normal flavours, but also have disgusting ones!" Scorpius shouted enthusiastically, staring at the small box in the elder Potter's hand,

"You've tried them?" James inquired, popping a white bean in his mouth.

"No, but I was tempted. Do they _really_ taste as bad as people have said they are?" Scorpius responded, turning around so he could fully be facing James. Albus of course did not do the same, but he thought Scorpius' enthusiasm over such little things was cute.

"Honestly I have had these _so_ much over the years that they are pretty mild to me now. When Teddy Lupin returned home for the Christmas holidays during his first year of Hogwarts, he introduced me to these," James explained, giving the small box a slight shake.

"Incredible! Well, I would try _every_ single one of them! Even if I vomit afterwards," Scorpius said, proudly.

"Then let's see what you can do," James said, passing the box to Scorpius.

With luck on his side, Scorpius caught it without spilling any of the beans.

"James!" Albus protested, finally turning around.

"Stop being such a worry-wart," James demanded. "I think your friend is up for the idea."

Scorpius studied the box and then looked up at the teen.

"You want me to try all of them?" Scorpius asked.

"Yeah! You'll have one, and I'll have the same flavour at the same time. See who can be the quickest to chew and swallow each one," James said.

"Seriously? You just met him and you're already forcing a challenge onto him?" Albus said, sternly.

"I'm not _forcing_ him, Albus," James corrected, annoyed from Albus' behaviour. "It's a suggestion."

"Sounds good to me," Scorpius said, eager to try it out, but also nervous if he spits any out---or worse, vomit them up.

Scorpius then picked out a random bean and saw that it was red. He reached the box towards his competitor so he could pick the same color.

James did pick the same color, but he was then bumped into by somebody. He looked to the lovely dark-skinned girl and she immediatly apologized in a pleasant sounding South African accent.

"No worries," James said, smiling.

"At it again with those Bertie Botts, huh?" the Ravenclaw student asked, her arms swinging left and right behind her back.

"Yeah," James replied, confident. He then pointed to her and appeared to be lost in thought. "Cora, right?"

"Yes," she replied, excited from him remembering. "Would you mind if I stayed here and watched...whatever it is you guys are doing?"

"Sure! It's good to have another witness," James said, running his own fingers through the curls of his hair.

Cora smiled even wider and stood there so she could watch.

James' attention returned to his competitor and he held his bean in the air, stating, "If I win, then Alice Adgate will eventually kiss me!"

"Who?" Albus asked.

"Only the most gorgeous girl at the Gryffindor table!" James said, waving over to the next table.

Scorpius and Albus both looked to the next table and saw an attractive wavy-haired blonde who was apparently James' age, and she rolled her eyes and looked away.

The two boys looked away as well, and it was then when Albus saw the disappointment in Cora's face.

"And what happens if I win?" Scorpius questioned, curiously.

"Then you get to kiss whoever _you_ want," James said, smirking.

"Ahem...like Albus...ahem ahem," he added very quietly, pretending to cough.

"What?" the two boys said at the same time.

"Nothing," James lied. "Let's start!"

Scorpius popped the bean inside his mouth and started chewing, as well as James.

"Mmm, cherry," Scorpius said, satisfied.

Albus was watching this "game" with his cheek slanted on the palm of his hand and not regretting not showing any enthusiasm---unlike Cora.

Scorpius went with a pure white bean next and chewed yet again. This time his expression changed to a funny-looking one---which actually made Albus give a brief snicker.

"Soap," Scorpius stated to his bored friend.

This continued for a while longer; 46 different beans each, all with different expressions raging from satisfaction to disgust, until it was finally over.

"Whoa! You did really well for a beginner, Scorp," James exclaimed, closing the lid of the box. "You were just a few seconds off."

"Tfanks," Scorpius thanked with his tongue out, trying to get all sorts of different tastes off of it.

"You both did great. I can't even have _one_ of those disgusting ones if my life depended on it," Cora complimented.

"Thanks, and thanks for watching," James said, patting her shoulder. After doing that he moved his curly bangs from his face and said, "Now if the three of you will excuse me, I'm expecting to recieve a kiss."

The teen walked back to his house's table and took his seat right next to Alice Adgate.

Cora walked away immediately---obviously not wanting to see the sight---and Albus and Scorpius just watched what was about to happen.

James leaned towards Alice's direction for a kiss, but she stopped him with a small shove of his face; this made the two boys laugh quietly to themselves.

"What an idiot," Albus whispered to himself.

* * *

**_Monday, October 2nd, 2017:_ **

"Hey! Watch where you're stepping!" Albus demanded to the trio of bullies as he picked his ferret up from the ground.

"Honestly, who would want a rat as a pet?" a fellow Slytherin named Horace said---who looked just like Dylan only had the opposite build of him---as he walked by.

"He is a ferret! Get it right," Scorpius defended.

The trio laughed, and Horace remarked, "Whatever."

Albus gently stroked his pet's small and shaking head as the critter sniffed his fingers.

"He's scared," Albus stated, concerned.

Scorpius went to touch the frightened critter as well, but Albus stopped him with his hand. He didn't even have to ask, because he knew that Al knew animals more than he did, especially his own.

Al whispered soothing words while gently stroking his soft white fur, and then he put him back on the grass. Gerald did not move because of his anxiety of all of the footsteps stomping around him, and so Albus patiently waited.

"Come on, Gerald! It's okay! Look!" Scorpius encouraged, pointing ahead. "There are not so many people over there. You can run as much as you want!"

When Scorpius got a head-start of strolling ahead, Albus was taken by surprise when his hand was tugged forward by Gerald's leash.

The ferret followed Scorpius' direction by running, and Albus laughed in amazement.  
"Something tells me he is doing a little better now, mate," Albus said, still laughing.

Scorpius continued to laugh in response and then stopped running. When he stopped however, so did Gerald.

"Hey. What are you stopping for?" Scorpius asked, smiling and kneeling down so he could boop his tiny pink nose.

Gerald gave the blond's fingertip a friendly nibble and lick.

"Okay, I was wrong," Albus said, astonished. "He doesn't like you, he is _obsessed_ with you."

Scorpius chuckled while looking at the critter, and then he started walking again---to which Gerald followed yet again.

The two boys laughed even louder and longer than before all while they ran and ran and ran with the excited little ferret. For once they did not pay attention to those who were watching them.

Their run eventually stopped because of their break before next class drawing to a close, and they were both panting and sweating from all of the exercise.

Albus had so much fun in fact, that there was absolutely no part of him that wanted to return back inside the school. Scorpius nearly felt the same, only the next class they happened to have was his favourite subject of the History of Magic.

The two friends joyfully smiled at each other, but then Albus' disappeared when he could hear his cousin walking behind them with Polly Chapman. Scorpius quickly turned around, but Albus didn't.

"How does he expect his students to do a ''surprise pop quiz" if nobody even pays attention to his droning-told lessons?" Polly questioned to her friend, with her arms wrapped around her presumably History of Magic textbook.

"Professor Binns is not _that_ bad," Rose said, already going through her own textbook. "What he teaches is genuinely interesting. You simply need to adapt to his way of speaking."

Polly scoffed. "Easy for _you_ to say. He actually remembers your name, and you are the literal definition of a Teacher's Pet."

"But look at all of these amazing stories we will soon be learning!" Rose exclaimed. "Wearwolf Code of Conduct, Soap Blizzard of 1378, Emeric the Evil!"

Rose then pressed the open book to her chest with a grin like she just recieved a Christmas present.

The two girls were then walking right past the two Slytherins, and Scorpius gathered his courage and added, "I agree with you, Rose. These stories may seem pointless to some, but they are actually great stories to have in mind."

The two girls turned to look at Scorpius. Rose had a brow arched, and Polly's face wasn't very friendly in response.

"Well of course," Rose ultimately said.

Scorpius was happier than he should have been from that vague reply.

"You should bring your ferret back to your dorm immediately, Albus," Rose declared, now ignoring the blond. "Class starts in two minutes."

Albus didn't speak, and the two Gryffindors walked away as Polly muttered,"What did you expect? He fails at everything."

Albus heard, but Scorpius didn't.

"Bye, Rose," Scorpius said, waving his hand in a friendly matter.

No answer came.

"I don't think she heard me," Scorpius whispered to his angry friend.

* * *

**_Tuesday, October 3rd, 2017:_ **

The school day was finished, and Scorpius was taking a shower in the Boy's Washroom. Scorpius was allowed to leave class early because of the excellent work he did in class. This was always difficult for Albus because he was alone; walking through crowds of people just to get to his dorm.

Speak of the devil, he heard all sorts of different nicknames while making his way down the hall as quickly as he possibly could.

"Slytherin Squib!"

"The disapointing Potter."

"Dork!"

"SlytherPotter!"

Albus was then running instead of quickly walking, but that was apparently a mistake because he accidentally bumped into someone and landed stomach-up on the floor with his bag to break his fall.

Now instead of nicknames, there was laughter. Cruel, loud, and unnecessary laughter.

"Albus!"

The outcast Potter didn't bother looking to see who said that, he just layed there; feeling defeated.

However, he wasn't fully defeated because he felt another hand grasp his and then lift him up.

"Albus! Are you okay?"

Albus didn't have to look to know that it was James.

Normally he would respond to a question like that with something sarcastic, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"No. I'm not. At all," Albus confessed, looking down at his feet.

James held on to his brother's hand and pushed all of the people who didn't help Albus out of the way so he could help him through the crowd.

Soon the crowds were very few, and so James didn't have to pick up with his pace.

"You don't have to pretend that you actually care about me, you know," Albus mumbled.

"What the hell do you mean, _pretend_?" James barked, suddenly stopping with their walk.

Albus finally looked up at his brother and said, "You know what I mean."

James sighed and grabbed Al's hand again---only rougher this time.

"Stop being so emo, Albus," the teen demanded.

The teen quickly softened in heart when he heard the shorter brunette sniff, and he stopped with their walk again so he could look directly at him.

"Albus. Look at me," James ordered, sternly but also calming.

Albus obeyed with misery shown in his red eyes and frown.

"Are people in your house giving you a really tough time?" James asked.

"People from _every_ house. You don't hear other people talking about me in your house?" Albus muttered. "And "tough time" is an understatement."

"Yes, they do," James acknowledged. "But not for long. Not when I'm around."

"Figures. I mean, you _are_ a Potter who holds the family name," Albus said.

"Look! My point is, you should have told me you were having so much trouble with all of these jerks. I could easily kick their arses for ya," James said.

James held his silent sibling's hand one more time and walked down the moving staircases. They walked and mounted down until they have reached the Slytherin Dungeon. The elder Potter released Albus' hand and grabbed his shoulder.

"Okay. So, if anybody is bothering you when I'm around. Let's say, the Great Hall, outside, or the hallways in general, you will signal me and I will kick some arse. _Figuratively_ , mind you," he said.

"What signal?" Albus said, already embaressed from the idea.

"I don't know. Just say "get away from me" really loud or something. I have good hearing," James said.

"You're kidding, right?" Albus said, hoping he was.

James crossed his arms and did a light motor-boating sound with his lips.  
"You're really a piece of work, you know," the teen conveyed.

"Thanks," Albus said, his sarcasm returning.

Al was about to take his leave to enter the Common Rooms, but James stopped him.

"I'm serious about all of this," he said, sincerely.

"Okay," Albus said,

James patted Al on the shoulder and then walked away.

Albus waited until the Gryffindor was completely out of sight so he could speak his own house's password and finally enter the Common Room.

Once he was in, he thought about how genuinely caring James was at that moment, despite the fact that he knew he wouldn't be able to take a stand to the bullying all together. The way he was at that moment reminded Albus of the way James was with him when they were both younger. He was much more understanding and caring. He still was, but only deep-down.

Therefore; part of Albus was angry with his brother, while the other part was actually loving him.

Still, no matter how hard James would end up trying, Albus knew that he would still not fully end the bullying when he is _not_ around.

* * *

**_ Tuesday, October 31st, 2017: _ **

Dexter flew into the open window of his master's dorm and dropped a letter on top of Scorpius' bed.

Albus pet the snow owl's soft feathers as he flew back to the bed from where the letter was dropped, and watched his friend open up the letter and read it.

Scorpius did read the letter, but only in his head, and then he smiled happily.

"Who is it from?" Albus questioned.

"It's from my mum," Scorpius answered, still holding the letter. "She just wished me a Happy Halloween."

"I am guessing you have already sent your parents a letter last month when we both started?" Albus said.

"Yeah!" Scorpius said. "Didn't _you_?"

"No," Albus said. "I didn't know what to write."

"You should have written about us!" Scorpius said, jumping next to Albus on his bed.

Albus smirked sweetly and said, "I don't think they would want to get a letter _just_ about having an amazing friend who has a fetish for sweets, and is one of the smartest people ever. They would want to know _everything_."

"So you _never_ wrote them anything?" Scorpius asked, concerned. "I saw _your_ owl fly in and give you a letter."

"No, but James did...about me," Albus said, irratated. "Which is why I got a letter earlier asking why I haven't sent them anything myself and to _also_ wish me a Happy Halloween."

"So, why don't you write back?" Scorpius asked.

Albus earnestly looked into the other boy's pale-blue eyes and replied, "Isn't it obvious? Besides you, nothing else has been going good for me."

Scorpius returned the gaze with empathy. "Me neither."

"That's not true. At least you are acing most of our classes," Albus pointed out.

Instead of letting Scorpius say anything to that, Albus sighed.

"I will send mum and dad an owl later," Albus gave in. "But only to talk about what an amazing best friend I have."

Scorpius smiled shyly. "Awww, shucks."

Suddenly startling Albus, Scorpius jumped off the bed and rummaged through a suitcase he set up next to the mirror early that day. He unzipped it, and then took out a few things---but Albus couldn't tell what they were from his view.

A minute later, Scorpius turned around with a long white beard, glasses, and a long brown hat, and Albus laughed.

"What is that for?" Albus snickered.

"It's my costume!" Scorpius said, putting a long blue robe over himself without wearing it. "My mum made it for me. That's another reason why she sent me the owl today."

"But, you can't wear a costume during classes," Albus mentioned, amused.

"I know. I know. No need to be a fun-sucker," Scorpius remarked, checking himself out in the mirror. "I'm going to wear it _after_ all of our classes are done."

"Alright, Albus Dumbledore," Albus said, playfully.

"Alright is correct, Albus Potter," Scorpius said in his best old man voice, looking at his friend in the mirror.

Later that evening:

While slowly chewing on a chicken wing, Albus' eyes were stuck on Scorpius---who was dipping his lamb chops right into his gravy-covered mashed potatoes and helping himself to pumpkin tarts not too long after his bite of the actual dinner. He was barely taking the break to even chew.

"Take it easy. At this rate those lamb chops, potatoes, or tarts will be the very end of you," Albus said.

''Thank you, mum," Scorpius said dryly but playfully with his mouth full.

As if prothesized, the blond coughed up a bit of crumbs from the last bite of the tart he had, and Albus immediatly tried firmly patting his back as he continued to choke.

Very soon, the coughing was decreased and the young Malfoy held his own chest with his face red and his eyes watering.

Now confident that his friend was okay, Albus was comfortable in giving an 'i told you so' look with his brows.

"I can't help it," Scorpius said. "I want to eat as much as I can so I can finally get to the candy. I mean look! They have everything! Candy Apples, lollipops, every color imaginable for each piece of candy, chocolate, and even pumpkin flavored candy!"

Albus studied each piece of candy that the excited boy was speaking about, and he couldn't protest, because they _did_ look delicious. So many months without the taste of sweets made him forget just how delectable the taste of sugar and artificale flavouring was.

"They _do_ look good," Al admitted.

"Come with me and get some then!" Scorpius said, latching onto Albus' arm. "I can hear those lollipops over there calling out your name. Albus! Albus! Come have a taste!"

The brunette allowed the blonde to lead him over to the special holiday goods, and said, "If the lollipops _are_ calling out my name like that, I would stay as far away from them as possible."

The two friends laughed at the same time while walking.

As expected, Albus saw two specific faces at the table with some treat bags. He was about to tell Scorpius to wait until they were gone, but with no luck whatsoever, the blond walked straight up to the table and stopped right behind a frizzy-haired Gryffindor.

"Hello Rose!" Scorpius greeted happily with a hint of hope in his voice.

Rose turned around slowly and didn't return the Slytherin's joyful expression.

"Malfoy," she said, bowing her head quickly and then walking a little further from him.

"Hi James!" Scorpius said, now with a stronger hint of hope because of his not-so-friendly greeting from Rose.

The tall brunette shoved many pieces of candy inside his mouth and managed to say hi back.

"So, Scorpion. I see that you managed to get my brother's arse over here," James said, with his mouth still full.

"His name is Scorpius," Albus said, piercingly.

"No! Really?" James said sarcastically.

Albus continued to frown, and ironicially Scorpius didn't seem to mind so much.

"It's just a fun nickname. Quit being so sensitive," James said, roughly punching his younger sibling in the arm.

"It's a good one. However, if you are trying to make that nickname original, there's no point. So many other students call me that," Scorpius said.

James snickered and Rose rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for the tip," James said, winking.

Scorpius lightly chuckled and said to the still glaring Albus, "I suppose sarcasm runs in your family. Huh, Albus?"

Albus' glare grew more unhappy.

"Don't compare us. Please," Albus muttered.

"Well, I can see that Al here clearly is still being a prat and still doesn't like being near me. So, Happy Halloween, Scorp," James said, glaring at his sibling but then his face softening while revealing his knuckles towards the blond's direction.

Scorpius just stood there and kindly said, "Thanks! You too."

James stood there with his knuckles still out, and then he rose a brow at Scorpius.

"What?" Scorpius asked, confusedly looking from the teen's knuckles and then back to his face.

"I am trying to give you something very strange and rare that you most likely never heard of. It is called a 'fist bump'," James said, as if speaking to a five-year-old.

"Oh! Okay!" Scorpius exclaimed over-excited, a wide smile appearing on his face. He then awkwardly met James' knuckles with his own.

James grabbed the treats bag and smiled. After that he ran over to the Gryffindor table where many students were waiting for him.

"Wow! I just got a fist-bump!" Scorpius said to his grumpy friend. "I've heard about people getting those, but I never thought I would get one! And now I did!"

Albus looked away from his popular brother and smirked at his friend.

"That's fantastic. Now, come on and grab what you want. Hurry," Albus ordered, not wanting to be so close to his own cousin who was practicially avoiding him.

"Good idea," Scorpius said, now noticing students from all different houses there at the table giving him unfriendly expressions.

The young Malfoy did what Albus ordered by grabbing exactly what he wanted---although it took what seemed to be hours for him to not just stare wondrously at the sweets rather than picking them---and he couldn't help but notice that Rose had a full bag of treats and was currently eating a candy-apple.

"Amazing! You're smart, AND you have a love for sweets!" Scorpius complimented.

That compliment angered Albus and he pulled on Scorpius' sleeve. Scorpius didn't stop however. Albus would never understand why somebody as wonderful as his best friend would be so friendly and admirable towards his snobby and judgmental cousin. Oddly enough, the thought even made him feel nauseated.

"Fancing 'sweets' is not what I would precisly call 'amazing', as you put it," Rose remarked, frowning and trying her best to still keep her distance.

"Oh. Well, how about incredible?" Scorpius inquired.

Rose sighed and looked away from him to Polly.

"Besides being a know-it-all and stuck-up, there is no other way to describe Rosy here," Dominique Charles said to his dormmate while grabbing very few treats from the table.

Albus agreed without having to express it.

"I'll take know-it-all as a compliment, simply because it _is_ one," Rose commented, hearing the other Slytherin.

"Who said it _wasn't_ a compliment?" Dominique interrogated.

"Your tone," Rose replied.

"I will make sure to keep that in mind, Rosely," Dominique said.

"Thank you," Rose said.

Dominique nodded his head and then rolled his eyes for Scorpius and Albus to see.

Albus now expressed his agreement by chortling.

"Good evening, young ones," said a voice suddenly levitating up from the table for a dramatic reveal.

"Helena Ravenclaw!" Scorpius and Rose exclaimed in unison.

Scorpius smiled at her after that, but of course Rose simply ignored him and observed the very ghost in front of her eyes.

"What intelligent young ones you both are," the ghost said, floating all around them. "Neither of you I see are from the house of the Eagle, but you know of my name. No doubt you two have learned much from History of Magic."

Albus growled and clentched his fists together. He still did not approve of Scorpius and Rose being near each other, and it didn't help with this ghost lady revealing their similarties. He knew he was being rude by doing so, but he didn't care; he tugged at the blond's sleeve. Scorpius seemed to be ignoring him, which only made him madder.

"I was quite aware of who you were before attending this school, mam," Rose stated, proudly.

"So was I," Scorpius added.

Rose turned her head to Scorpius and seemed to look impressed while also being jealous of someone else sharing her knowledge.

"Besides, despite how magneficent it is to learn the History of this very world brought to us by former wizards and witches, I doubt Professor Binns would get to speaking about you or the other ghosts here in less than a year with his very slow way of teaching," Scorpius said.

To Albus and Scorpius' shock, a vague but genuine laugh came from Rose until she immediately composed herself.

"I will admit that what he said is true, mam," Rose said.  
To be acknowledged by Rose Granger-Weasley was like a dream come true for Scorpius, and so he smiled so wide that he was starting to look psychotic to everyone else.

Seeing and hearing all of this, Albus teeth were bare as he pulled more harshly on Scorpius' sleeve. This time he actually turned around.

"What?" Scorpius asked, snapping out of his trance.

"Come on," Albus said.

"Okay," Scorpius said.

He bid the Gryffindor and the head of Ravenclaw farewell, and he was met with only one farewell returned.

Scorpius couldn't help himself from diving into all of the sweets he just got, and Albus could have easily done the same if he wasn't so upset about what just happened.

Enjoying the sweets already didn't last long once the blond sat himself down at his house's table, and something jumped up right in front of him---causing him to drop his bag of treats to the ground. Luckily most of the treats stayed in the bag, but others were squished by some Slytherins or were taken by them.

The 'thing' that popped up right in front of him was a girl with a frightening goblin face---Mary by name. She aimed her own wand to her face so she could reverse the transfiguration spell and laughed cruely.

"G-Good one. You got me," Scorpius stuttered, leaning down next to him to his pick up his bag.

Reaching for the bag, Dylan swooped it up and ate a few before throwing it over to Roger.

"HEY!" Albus shouted, trying to steal the bag back but failing.

"Is this really necessary?" Scorpius asked, on the edge of crying. "You guys already have your own candy."

"Listen to his voice shaking. He's going to cry!" Dylan said, laughing.

"What a loser!" Mary said. "You should cheer your boyfriend up, Ally. Oh, sorry. I forgot that you're a loser too."

The beautiful but heartless brunette violently shoved Albus nearly to the floor, but his concern wasn't so much for himself as it was for Scorpius. He saw his visible tears starting to show, and he didn't hesitate to get him out of there. So, Albus held the emotional blond's hand and led him away from everybody. Both of them could hear the bullies insulting them by calling them cowards a few feet away, but they didn't give them the satisfaction by acknowledging them.

Albus remembered what James told him to do, but he didn't even bother; he didn't see the point.

The young Potter brought his friend over to a dark place in the hallway and sat him down. Scorpius continued to weep and he wiped his eyes with his hands.

"Why are we out here?" Scorpius questioned, a slight tremble in his voice.

"Isn't it obvious?" Albus said, glaring.

"But," Scorpius began, sniffing. "I could get some more, and we could just sit somewhere else."

Albus rolled his eyes from the other boy's positivity, but he truly did admire it. He passed his own bag to him, and Scorpius protested, "No! No! These are yours. I could get more really."

"You are _not_ going in there. At least not when you're like this," Al said, not wanting to go back at all.

Scorpius sniffed again and examined inside the bag.

"You've got a lot in here. Like I did," he pointed out.

"That's why we'll share," Albus said, finally sitting down along with him.

Scorpius smiled gratefully and thanked him. He took out a red lollipop and Albus decided to have one too but green.

Taking a quick break from sucking on the colored sweet, Albus asked, "Want to go to our dorm and wear your amazing costume?"

Scorpius nodded and immediately his light-hearted spirit returned.

Albus lifted him from the ground and held his shoulder as they walked down the hall to reach their dorm; feeling aggravated from the fact that they couldn't enjoy this holiday without having to deal with other people. 

* * *

 

**_Wednesday, November 1st, 2017:_ **

"Do we really have to go out there?" Albus grumpily asked his eager friend. "We already have a good hiding spot in Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom and in our own dorm for when we don't have classes."

The two boys strolled down the busy halls of the school so they could be closer to the exit.

"I know, but I want to get some air every now and then," Scorpius said, walking backwards and facing the brunette. "My mum always said it is best to not stay inside for too long without some much needed air."

"Well, _you_ could go if you want. I am going to avoid as much people as I can," Albus said, stopping with his walk and instead just standing there.

"You can't avoid going out there forever, and Gerald has been really hyper lately because of you just letting him run around our dorm or the Common Rooms," Scorpius lectured.

"I'm sorry, but I can't," Albus said, shifting his feet side to side.

Scorpius stopped walking and his enthusiastic grin was then replaced with great disapointment. "Oh, um, okay. I'll see you later I guess."

Albus was close to turning around, but when he saw Scorpius' usual spring in his step and spark in his eyes suddenly disappear, he just couldn't. He let out a defeated sigh and said, "Okay. I'll come with you."

The spring in Scorpius' step and the spark in his steel-blue eyes restored as he did a small fist-pump with a small 'yes!' He then took his housemate's hand and led him all the way outside.

While outside, Albus quickly saw and heard pouring rain right in front of him.

"It's raining," Albus stated, monotone.

"I know! Isn't it great?" Scorpius exclaimed.

"What do you mean 'great'?" Albus questioned, staring at Scorpius in disbelief.

"I love the smell of it," Scorpius replied, doing exactly what he was saying. "Besides, there will be less people out there in this weather."

"You think so?" Albus said, hopeful.

"Definitely," Scorpius replied, opening up his umbrella.

"I didn't bring my umbrella," Albus said, gloomily yet again. "I'll have to go get it."

"Don't! You could share mine!" Scorpius suggested, a little to happy about that.

"I'll be fine," Albus assured. "It's not raining _that_ hard."

"Are you sure?" Scorpius inquired.

"Yes," Albus replied. "We get teased and pushed around enough already. It will be even worse with us _sharing_ an umbrella."

"I don't care what they would think," Scorpius stated, sincerely.

"Well I do. I'm sorry," Albus said, walking ahead of Scorpius.

Scorpius kept his head down----now feeling down from his friend saying that---and he followed him with his trusty umbrella covering his head.

Up ahead were three students----each with their own umbrellas. Two of them were from Ravenclaw and one from Gryffindor. The Gryffindor student saw the two friends walking together and he pointed his finger at them while snickering. The two other students---two girls----all turned their heads around without turning their bodies and they mumbled something to each other with their pupils dilated in uneasyness.

"Hey Slytherin Squib! It's called an umbrella! Use one!" Karl Jenkins called out, laughing very hard at his own joke.

Albus growled and marched faster and further away from Scorpius.

Scorpius sighed and ran over to catch up with his friend.

"Albus, wait!" Scorpius called. "Don't you realize where you are?"

"Yes," Albus responded, continuing with his march.

"We are so close to the Whomping Willow!" Scorpius bellowed, as if not hearing his friend's reply. "Its limbs could attack you by getting anywhere near it!"

"I know," Albus said, finally finishing up with his marching and instead sitting down by a large but thin pine tree that showed a very closeby view of the Whomping Willow. "That way nobody else will want to come near here."

Scorpius was about to panic and lecture, but when he saw his friend was in no sort of danger, and the fact that nobody was even near them, he did not.

"I...I guess that's true," Scorpius admitted, cautiously staring up at the monstrous tree's branches as he sat himself down directly next to his dormmate.

The tree was calm and only slightly blowing in the wind. Scorpius heard the light swooshing and swaying of the leaves against the pleasant cool breeze, as well as the light drip drops of the rain falling from above, and nobody's voices. He smelled the rain in the grass, and the at the moment wet bark from the tree. The sight and smell then comforted him, and soon every tense part of his body relaxed.

Unexpectedly, he felt something heavy rest right on his shoulder, and it turned out to be his friend's wet head. Scorpius' response to this was a shy yet pleased smile.

"My wet hair was bugging me," Albus excused.

Scorpius chuckled kindly and leaned his umbrella even closer over Albus' head; almost to the point where Scorpius himself barely had it covering himself.

"It _is_ nice here," Scorpius said.

"Yeah," Albus sighed in content. "I don't understand why people are so afraid of the Whomping Willow. Don't mess with it and it won't mess with you. Simple as that."

"Yeah. I think you're right," Scorpius said, gazing back up at the tree. "Watch the moment we say that it will pick us up and throw us around."

Albus vaguely chortled.

Scorpius embraced the wonderful smell, sight, and sound of everything around him yet again. He especially enjoyed the warmth of Albus' head on his shoulder mixed with the coolness of the wind and rain.

"Being in the presence of a vicious and tempermental tree is definitely more welcoming than the presence of a bunch of people throwing out insults and false rumours," Scorpius proclaimed.

"Agreed," Albus said with a grin.

The two Slytherin boys continued to just sit in their exact spot with the gratifying feeling of the cool air and the absence of other students there to be staring and/or throwing insults and names at them. All while such joyful and calming smiles were fixed on their faces.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh my god, it's finally done! Bet you all thought I had abandoned this, haven't you? Why did this take so long to write? No idea. Will it be like this for the future chapters? I highly doubt it. Why? Because I think my problem with this chapter is that it's too similar to the last one, but that was kind of the point. This chapter is still dealing with bullies and Albus and Scorpius adjusting to everything. The only difference is that Albus is becoming darker, and they are dealing more with who they are and what people expect them to be. The next chapter (third year) will be dealing more with Scorpius coping with his mother's death, Albus not at all caring what people think of him anymore, Lily and Hugo being in Hogwarts, oh and puberty. Good ol' puberty.
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTES:
> 
> 1\. Remember that Cora, Horace, Mary, and Dominique are all my characters. Since you most likely forgot who they were, here:
> 
> Cora: Likes James (Age: 12)
> 
> Mary: A bitch who is like a Pansy 2.O. (Age: 13)
> 
> Horace: A jerk. (Age: 12)
> 
> Dominique: One of Scorpius and Albus' dormmates who dislikes Rose but is a good guy. (Age: 12)
> 
> 2\. I don't know what house Astoria was on, but I presume she would be a Slytherin.
> 
> 3\. The ending is SUPPOSED to be short and sweet.
> 
> 4\. I put random dates because I think it works better that way. I also went back and changed that for the last chapter.
> 
> That is all. Hopefully you all don't find it as bad as me

_**Monday, September 3rd, 2018:** _

Albus protectively clutched the cage with Gerald inside of it with his head down as he hopefully searched each and every compartment on the Hogwarts Express - but was very distempered when seeing judgmental and rude faces one by one as he searched for the right one.

Four compartments later, Al's head lifted, and from his usual exasperated frown, there suddenly appeared a joyful smile.

"Scorpius!"

The lonely Malfoy -- who was seated at the specific compartment --- also lifted in spirit from seeing his best friend.

"My name  _is_  Scorpius. Thank you for realizing that. From everyone else, I swore my name  _was_ Son of Voldemort," the blond said, with yet another bag of treats in his hands like he did the previous year.

Albus smirked, but the smirk transformed into a frown again as he took his seat right next to the other boy.

"Sounds like they are  _still_  not over that "hilarious joke", huh?" Albus said, placing Gerald on the opposite side.

"Apparently not," Scorpius said, picking a specific treat from his bag and passing it towards Albus.

Albus thanked his partner and retrieved the familiar black piece of candy.

The two boys tasted the Pepper Imp at the same time and smoke travelled through ear to ear for both of them. When the heat died down, the two boys laughed. 

"Wow, did I miss these," Albus commented, slumping back on his seat and sighing.

"Well, I missed  _you_ ," Scorpius said, poking the brunette's wrist, his face becoming warm as he said it.

"You just owled me yesterday," Albus said, grinning and laughing admirely.

"I know, but it's only because I mean it, Albus Severus Potter," Scorpius said.

Albus' face grew grim again, and he left Scorpius' gaze. That one action was enough to get Scorpius feeling guilty and uptight.

"I'm sorry, Albus. I didn't mean to offend you with...whatever I said. Sorry," Scorpius bumbled.

"No, it's okay. And I missed you too. Really," Albus reassured movingly, reuniting with Scorpius' fixed stare.

Scorpius watched his friend look away again and he observed him as if studying for an O.W.L.

For the entire summer, they had been in each other's company not in person, but through letters.

With all of the letters he had recieved from Albus, he knew very well that he was having trouble with his family, but especially his father. Therefore; the young Malfoy came to the conclusion that Albus was distressed about being a Potter.

Scorpius himself was having his own problems over the summer with his father not allowing him to visit his friend until the Ministry or Harry Potter have the rumor be passed, and his beloved mother becoming more and more ill as the years went by. And now being back at Hogwarts to have people write "Voldemort's Son" on his luggage and from their own mouths.

However, Scorpius didn't want to bring Albus' situation up or make it worse by going on about his own problems, so he didn't.

As much as Albus Potter hated attending Hogwarts, there were three things that he actually enjoyed: taking the train, sailing in the boats lead by Hagrid, and relaxing in his dorm, bu  _especially_  on the last day.

This year was no different; he enjoyed being in Scorpius' company and Scorpius' alone on the train, and then sitting with him on one of the many boats rowing towards the school.

Similar to last time, they shared a boat with a couple of other people who happened to not be interested in mocking them or being related to Albus. It was calming though a very short travelling time from the station to the school. Al could enjoy the calming sound of the water being delicately splashed with a paddle, and he could gaze up into the sky and observe the many shining stars.

It was actually wonderful...until he felt a light thump from the boat reaching the shore. Albus was not afraid to express his sigh of despair and anxiety, and as usual, Scorpius tried to think the best of everything.

"Maybe this year won't be as bad as our first one," Scorpius said, getting up from his seat on the boat and standing there waiting for his friend to eventually do the same.

"So, I assume that kids writing stuff about you being Voldemort's son on your luggage was the exact moment where you thought that, huh?" Albus said, standing up but not wanting to move any further.

"Well, that is just so far," Scorpius said. "Things  _could_  get better."

Albus finally followed his best friend's lead and hid his hands deep inside his robe pockets.

One step, two steps, three steps, and then Albus quickly lost count once he actually entered the unwelcoming castle.

"Almost there, SlytherPotter, just need to walk even slower!" Mary teased, purpousley out loud for others to hear.

Albus' stroll boosted in reaction, and Scorpius  _just_  caught up to be by his side.

'Typical,' Albus thought.

The blond was about to stand up for his friend, but the eldest Potter beat him to it. He grabbed onto the appealing-in-appearance teen and turned her around so they could be facing each other.

''Watch it! Or you'll have me to deal with. Don't feel just because you're a girl that I wouldn't hit you," James threatened.

"I'm sorry, James," Mary apologized. The apology sounded genuine enough to fool even the smartest of people. "Even though I'm pretty sure you'd be pretty strong."

Albus felt like he could vomit from that compliment, but mock it at the same time.

"You better stick by that apology, Mary," came a sudden voice of a person who stepped in front of James - Cora specifically. "I've seen you and others pick on Albus and Scorpius pretty much everyday. What have they done to  _you_?"

Horace and Dylan chuckled, and Mary was going to speak until Cora raised her hand so suddenly that the bullies slightly jumped in reaction.

"I am not finished. If any of you continue with your insults and cruel actions, remember that your house could have lots of points removed, and you will recieve detention. The punishments range from physical tasks to a walk in the Forbidden Forest. So I suggest you all keep this in mind."

After her lecture, Cora left the silenced group - which wasn't going to stay that way for long - and approached the outcast Slytherins.

"Don't let them get to you guys," she whispered, kindly.

"Thanks," Scorpius said.

Albus grinned thankfully, but just barely.

"That was wicked!" James exclaimed, joining the Ravenclaw's side.

"Thanks," Cora said, her hands behind her back. She leaned into James so Albus and Scorpius couldn't hear.

"But I doubt they'll even listen. Mary only apologized because she likes you."

"She likes me?" he asked outloud.

"Well, yes," Cora said as polietly as she could.

James turned around to spot whom they were speaking about, and the tall Slytherin's amond-shaped and seductive eyes stared back at him while her pals were laughing.

"Huh. Does anybody  _else_  fancy me that I don't know about?" he asked playfully, looking back over at Cora.

Cora utterly laughed, obviously sounding uncomfortable from the question. 

'Typical,' Albus thought to himself again.

Still marching closer and closer to the Great Hall, Scorpius heard a certain voice, and so he stopped in his tracks until the source of the voice was where he was.

Albus wondered why until he saw his cousin, and then he avoided her immaitely.

"Oh, hello Rose! I didn't see you on the train or when we got off," Scorpius said. "Glad you're here."

"Well obviously I would be here," Rose said, walking with Polly.

"Right, yeah. Of course," Scorpius bumbled as the Gryffindor walked away.

Bullies picking on them, James being oblivious and idiotic, and Scorpius failing to talk with his snobby cousin...this will be another typical year --- at least according to Albus.

_**Tuesday, September 4th, 2018:** _

"Well, look at that," Albus said, observing the surface of his suitcase. "Looks like they decided to creatively decorate my luggage as well."

Scorpius positioned himself towards the edge of his own bed so he was closer to Al's on his.

"Ah. What "creative art" did they write or draw?" he asked, properly stacking his text-books on his tablestand.

"Oh, the usual: SlytherPotter, Squib, but that terrible drawing of me is new," Albus responded, turning the briefcase towards his friend's view.

"Well, they may be creative, but they clearly aren't good at actual drawing. Unless it's  _supposed_  to be identifiable," Scorpius said.

Albus sounded out and amused 'hmph', and his emerald eyes didn't leave the dark-haired sticked figure with uncanny proportions.

Scorpius settled himself against his pillow - ensuing his task of stacking his books - and lounging from the school day being over. His eyes did not leave his friend; he was deeply concerned about what was occuring in that gloomy mind of his.

To the young Malfoy's relief, Albus pushed aside his suitcase so he couldn't pay it no more attention.

"You know, you were right," Al said.

"About what? I had my hand up pretty much the entire day and answered correctly everytime. Hard to say what I was right ab - Oh, that's not what you meant," Scorpius proclaimed, nervousness heard in his voice upon seeing Al's ' not amused' face: complete with arched brow.

Typicially, Albus' 'not amused' expression transformed into an elavated lip and very tame chuckle from Scorpius' niavate.

"I'm referring to what you said about this year being different," Albus said, grinning.

"Oh, well, I'm glad you think so now," Scorpius said, sweetly. "No one gets in Albus' way!"

"Exactly!" Al said. "Everyone here doesn't like me because I'm not what they expected me to be. So, I have no choice but to be more like my dad for them to like me, or at least leave me alone."

That entire epiphany startled the opposite boy to the point of being silent for several seconds.

"Actually, you  _do_  have a choice," Scorpius ultimately argued.

"Obviously I can't be  _completely_  like him. I mean, I don't have the whole 'the boy who survived being potentially murdered by a dark lord' thing to support me,  _and_  I'm not a Gryffindor, that's a given," Albus elucidated, so tangled up in his own thinking that he was not facing the disordered Slytherin, nor listening to his output. "What I  _can_  do is pick up my broom and try to get someone's attention with my skills so I could get on the Quidditch team like he did."

"But you hate Quidditch," Scorpius protested, his concern increasing.

"I know, but it's the only way," Albus said, finally giving his dormmate some attention by looking right at him. Having the urge to protest somemore interrupted when the ablazing and firey emerald gaze of Al's eyes stared at him.

No matter what the situation, it was inexecutable to disapprove with those eyes practicially attatched to his own.

"I'm tired of being me," Albus said, his appealing face then grim.

That statement broke the blond's heart.

"Albus, you are the greatest person I know," Scorpius said. "And if I recall correctly,y  _you_  are the one who told me that it doesn't matter what others said because they are "lame" as you put it."

"And they  _are_ , but it would be nice to be more liked," Albus said.

Scorpius' mouth opened, only to be shut again. Nearly two years they have been friends, which was sustained enough for him to know that if Albus Severus Potter set his mind to something, nothing is an obstacle. Another part of him believed that Albus would not fully go through with his plan anyway. Afterall, being identical to his famous father was fundamentally his worst nightmare.

This belief proved to be false the passing day. Albus' behaivour changed towards others but himself. His sarcasm remained, but he attempted to be more laid back. He put on an act by not letting insults bother him this time. Scorpius would have loved that idea if it weren't an act.

Scorpius himself liked the idea of change, but unlike Albus' goal, it was the complete opposite; he wanted to be nicer to people than his father ever was in school. Even that simple plan backfired for him because no matter what, he couldn't change the family name which he was born with...unless he eventually became married. The blond quickly accepted what the results he was met with despite his anguish. Thanks to his mother's constant advice, he established that he would look on the brighter side of things. Albus however did  _not_  come to the same conclusion.

To make things much worse than they already were, Albus performed what he promised by going outside each day and attempting both overcomplicated skills or basic ones upon his broom. Each day he failed to impress anyone; in fact he made the bullying even worse for himself. It was all basic lack of balance and upside down flying until the fourth attempt.

Scorpius watched Albus' every move on that broom, feared for what could happen if he continued at this rate. With the increased excelleration, the forecful grasp of the broom handle, and the unstableness, Scorpius knew that he would eventually plommet to the ground and injure himself. He repeatedley yelled out to his companion in the air, but he didn't listen because his balance already lost. The broom nose-dived straight towards the soil beneath but wobbled unstabily from Al's grasp. Albus' body flipped upside down once the head of the broom touched the grass and his head knocked with a luckily light thump. The last thing Albus saw was his only friend running towards him, panicking his name.

Everything was nothing but a blur until his eyes opened to see the exact same person when his eyes were about to close.

"Al! Are you okay?" Scorpius asked."  _Albus_ , sorry."

Albus didn't know if it was because of the thumping of his head, but he actually liked the sound of Scorpius using that nickname, but not enough for him to constantly use it.

"Where am I?" Albus asked, firmly holding his own head through his now purpously messy hair.

"You're in the Hospital Wing," Scorpius replied.

Albus searched his surroundings with a few turns of his head.

"I'm pressuming that I didn't impress anyone with my flying," Albus said, dryly.

"Not in a good way, no," Scorpius said, bluntly.

Albus drew out a prolonged and heavy sigh.

"You didn't need to do all of this," Scorpius said. "I think you're great the way you are. You don't need to prove anything to anyone."

"You're right," Al said. "I'll just do something else."

"How hard did you hit your head, Albus?" Scorpius said, troubled and sencere.

"Trust me. This one will work," Albus said.

As usual, Scorpius could only sit there and say nothing.

_**Friday, October 19th, 2018:** _

"No no no, you're doing it all wrong," Rose stated out loud to Polly Chapman.

"What a surprise," Dominique muttered to Albus and Scorpius at the table to the right of the one Rose was seated at.

"You must aim just right with your wand. Unless of course you would  _fancy_  that table to only become  _half_  a pig," the Gryffindor said to her humilated friend.

"I'm pretty sure that is not possible," Dominique called out to reach Rose's ears.

"It is a figure of speech. Besides, most of the time just  _one_  mistake can mess up the smallest spell attempt," Rose declared.

Dominque didn't argue back and instead just rolled his eyes and continue his transfiguration spells correctly.

Scorpius stopped with his own spell recites from the act of his own distraction. His cheek was slanted on his hand so much that his friend - who was gawking over at him - swore that eventually his sweaty palm would slip and he would knock his head against the desk. It's not like that precise accident never happened before, infact, it has been going on all school year so far. Albus did not like seeing that dreamy and dumbfounded face on Scorpius, at least, not to Rose. It was an expression she did not deserve to recieve. Not to mention everytime that expression caught Albus' eyes, or that one calm and admiring sigh reach his ears, he would get angry and he would mess up even bigger for whatever he was doing.

This time was not different, the Potter gave up on on his weak attempt at a Transfiguration spell and threw his wand to the floor. For some reason, that got Scorpius out of his trance and he rushed out of his seat so he could find the wand and pick it up.

"Albus Potter, please keep your angry under control," the middle-aged teacher demanded, her gaze on the Slytherin while strolling around the room to check the students.

"Yes, mam," Albus muttered.

Scorpius returned to his spot next to tthe frustrated pre-teen and held out his wand for him to take.

Albus looked up to see the Malfoy's sweetly smiling face and his heart already started to melt.

"Thanks," Al mumbled, taking his wand back.

Rose held Polly's arm in position and said, "Now, remember to watch your aim."

"Just  _one_  mistake can mess up the smallest spell attempt," Scorpius mimicked, in both voice and actions of Rose Granger-Weasley.

Several students laughed, but Rose sharply turned to the Malfoy in clear disapproval.

"She doesn't think I'm making fun of her, does she?" Scorpius whispered to Albus.

"Ask her yourself," Albus whispered back, irratated.

Scorpius faced the glaring Gryffindor and then back to his friend saying, "Yup, she thinks I was."

_**Friday-Saturday, November 2nd-November 3rd, 2018:** _

Students ecstatically waved their arms in the air; crowding the Quidditch Stadium. Gryffindor beat Slytherin by fifty points, thanks to Rose's excellent seeker skills (and the team's amount of speed and effort.)

The teams exited the stadium to get to a much needed shower, but it took a while for most of the winning team to pass through a good number of students just there cheering. James patted his sweaty forehead with his hand-towel while being patted ont the back from his fellow players and other students, but then a certain someone approached him who he did not expect.

"What's with your face? You look as if you are seeing your brother actually approaching you purpously for once," the younger Potter said, his hands in his robe pockets.

"Good, because that's what I'm trying to express," James pointed out. "But couldn't you have approached me at a different time? You know, when I'm not drowning in my own sweat or stinking from B.O."

"It will be quick," Albus assured.

James brushed his moist and dark hair away from his face face as he tried to settle his pants and exhales.

"Alright, what is it?"

"I need to ask you a favor," Al said.

"Aha! That seems more like you, only bothering to to talk to me if you need something. I was worried for a moment," James said.

"James, stop being you for just a moment and listen," Albus demanded.

"Wow, you sound like mum," James grumbled.

Ignoring that comment, Albus hesitated for a moment to not be completely honest, because he knew his brother would do it if he did.

"My favor is...well, I wanted to kind of...hang out with you," Al eventually said.

The teen stood there, caught by surprise and discombobulation.

"That's it?" James eventually asked.

"You mean hanging out with me isn't already a catch?" Albus questioned.

"Kind of, but I mean the 'ulitmate' catch," James remarked.

"Nothing," Albus fibbed again. "What are you doing after your shower?"

James wrapped his towel around his shoulders and held the ends.

"Just stuff," he replied.

"So can I tag along?" Albus suggested.

"If you feel like you  _must_ , sure. Are you bringing your boyfriend?" James said.

"My what?" Albus groached.

"Your friend who happens to be a boy," James explained.

"Most likely," Albus answered, glancing over at Scorpius praising Rose for her good game just a few feet behind him.

"Okay then. I'll see you then I guess," James said. "Meet me at the front entrance of the school in twenty minutes."

Albus nodded, and with that, James finally left for some much needed cleansing.

"Albus, I saw you talking to you brother. Good! You two barely speak to each other," Scorpius encouraged, nearing towards Albus from behind.

"That's because he's a pain in the arse," Albus stated, facing his friend.

"So I've heard...from you," Scorpius chuckled.

"I'm going to be hanging out with him in about half an hour. I was hoping you could come with," Albus said.

"Sure, but why are you suddenly interested in hanging with James?" Scorpius questioned.

Without the brunette needing to say anything, Scorpius came up with an epiphany rather quickly.

"Wait, please tell me that for once you're not being your usual persitent self by only being with James just so you could prove yourself 'better'," Scorpius said.

"So what if I am?" Albus protested.

"Well, not to sound rude or anything, but don't you remember what happened last time you tried this idea?"

"Yes, and that was a dumb idea," Albus confirmed. "THIS is what I should have been doing this whole time."

"I don't know, Albus..."

"Trust me!" Albus said.

Damn, those eyes again.

"Fine, I'm still going to be joining you, but only because I wanna be with you. I won't be focusing on other's judgements," Scorpius said.

"You barely do," Al said.

"That's true," Scorpius said. weakly smiling.

Despite it taking a lot of him to be honest, he could not tell Albus that he was going with them to overlook his well-being.

Later:

According to plan, Albus - along with a very silent nervewrecked Scorpius - waited for James to meet them out front of the school entrance. Both of the preteens knew their wait would not prolong because of the familair loud and obnoxious voice from behind them. It was of course James himself along with three other Gryffindors. Two boys and one girl.

"Hey, you guys actually made it," James stated.

The two others didn't add anything to their new guests, but the third at least went with a greeting.

"Here's to yet another victory for our house in today's game. Your cousin may have hit that quaffle into Slytherin's goal, but you are the keeper who barely let any shots in _our_ goal!" the girl cheered, holding out a foamy beverage with the others.

Scorpius applauded to their toast -despite not celebrating for his own team - but all Albus' focus on was those drinks.

"Is that a Butterbeer?" Al questioned.

"Yeah, from Hogsmeade." the boy who greeted them before said.

"You're not supposed to drink!" Al said.

"I won't tell mum or dad if you don't," James said, slyly as he pulled out his own glass and chugged down a gulp.

After the Gryffindors all gulped in unison, James passed his over to his sibling.

"You want  _me_  to have some? Aren't you forgetting that time I got a hold of uncle Ron's Ginger Beer and nearly vomitted from the taste?"

"This is a different kind. You might like it this time," James suggested.

"No, it's the taste of alcohol I hate," Albus protested.

"Wow, the girl said in rude amazement.

Albus frowned and grabbed the cup out of his sibling's hand.

Instantaneously Albus chugged down a taste and his turned to disgust once the taste hit his tongue.

He passed it back to the teen while the others snickered.

"Well, at least you tried," James said, lightly smacking his laughing friends to stop.

Scorpius felt he was a statue; a statue that people can look at and sometimes acknowledge, but doesn't have a conversation with and soon is ignored again. He could tell Albus was wishing he  _was_  a statue, but his persitantness held him back, so he could sit on the grass and sit through each and every random subject - ranging from Quidditch, girls, to 'funny' things that happened in previous days in class - and Al would not budge.

After that ordeal, James said his farewells to the two boys, and he offered both of them to hang out again, only this time without the rest of the company. Scorpius polietly refused - which disappointed Albus - but Albus regretfully accepted. That acception led to another full day of the two brothers being in each other's company. This time with a game of chess.

When returning to their dorm that night, Scorpius was sitting on his bed while Albus walked in and sputtered thee simple words... "I give up."

**Thursday, January 17th, 2019:**

"That is wrong and you know it! At least, you  _should_  know it," Rose barked pretentiously.

"Not to be disrespectful towards you or anything," Scorpius said, polietly. "But I think you are confusing  _me_  with  _you_."

The entire history class of second-year students observed this 'Battle of the Nerds' occuring, all while approximately no one understood what they were arguing about. Their "battle" translated out into gibberish, but it was still the only entertaning thing to ever come out of this class.

Adjusting his specticles and finally looking up from the book he was reading at his desk, Professor Binns commanded, "Cease with your petty argument!"

"It is not  _petty,_  Mr. Binns. History of our world is a neccesity, and people need to learn from their mistakes. Like Malfoy over here needs to," Rose argued, throwing a sharp glare towards the blond.

While watching this commotion, Albus pondered why they didn't simply ask Professor Binns himself to confirm these answers, but mostly pondering why Rose was being so rude the she was. At least Scorpius was being civilized. It's as if  _Rose_  was the offspring of a past Death Eater and snobby Malfoy and  _not_  Scorpius.

"You could be such a prat, Scorpius," Rose said.

That insult was enough for Albus to forcefully ride from his seat and shouted out a Defensive Charm as he pointed his wand in Rose's direction and a bright white light erupted from the peak and knocked her from her seat and to the floor.

The Professor approached Albus as everyone's eyes were now on the outcast Slytherin - including the ones on the floor helping Rose up.

"Albert Perkins, report to the Headmaster at once!"

Rose appeared to be unharmed as she returned to her seat; she looked directly at her cousin and said, "You really  _do_  belong in Slytherin."

Albus' face grew grim. "You're right. I do."

"In what way exactly?" Scorpius questioned Rose, at that moment sounding more angered. "If you are referring to the way that he's "bad, that's not what the Slytherin house truly represents..."

"Enough!" the Professor demanded. "You and Rose Granger-Weasley go with Albert to the Headmaster's for interrupting my class!"

"Scorpius didn't even do anything!" Albus protested.

"Go, now!" Binns snapped.

Albus marched away in frustration, but once he reached the hall, he heard Scorpius calling out to him. Albus didn't stop, but he did slow down.

Scorpius caught up, and once he did, both of them did not once bother to look at the slowly walking Rose behind them.

"I'm sorry that I got you into trouble," Scorpius apologized quietly.

" _Your_  fault?" Albus exclaimed. "You were the one being respectful, all while my stuck-up relative acts like she's Merlin himself and finds nothing wrong with continously insulting people."

Albus' speed increased. "Rose always was stuck-up since we were little kids, but even then she knew when to quit and actually be fun and respectful. I don't know what happened to her."

"Forget about her, let's just..."

"Great idea," Albus interrupted.

"Albus, there's something else I wanted to tell you," Scorpius admitted, capturing his friend's pace of walking perfectly. "Do you know  _why_ I got into Slytherin?"

Albus was about to reply, but then he quickly realized that he  _didn_ 't know why. Honestly, he admitted, "No."

"I felt pressured," Scorpius confessed. "My parents were both in Slytherin, so was my aunt, and so were my grandparents on both sides. I wanted to make my family proud, so I had my head set for getting no other house. If I  _didn't_ have my head so set on it, who knows?"

Albus stopped in his tracks.

"So, you weren't meant to be in Slytherin this whole time?" Albus asked.

"Well, no. I didn't say  _that_  exactly," Scorpius said. "I said I  _might_  have been put somewhere else."

"Why are you telling me all of this now?" Albus asked.

"Because of Rose bringing our house up, and I figured I would be honest with you," Scorpius answered.

Albus was at a loss for words, not even caring about Rose's rude expression while passing by both of them.

"Sorry it didn't work for you. I know you were more set on being in Gryffindor."

Albus still didn't know what to say, and eventually he simply followed Scorpius down the hall without speaking - closer and closer to recieving their punishment.

**_Monday, June 17th, 2019:_ **

Scorpius was drawn close by the sound of a pleasant little jingle from not too far away. It was a beautiful yet simple melody that he recgonized from him and Albus' first year. Speaking of which, Scorpius saw Albus sitting in their usual spot nearby the Whomping Willow.

Scorpius joined his partner by seating himself right next to him, and watching the small music-box play in his hands.

Al always wore a calming grin on his face when that music would play; it's like the world swept away from him but in the best kind of way.

It was yet another rough school year for the two pre-teens. Bullies would tease them merciless especially after Albus' unsuccessful attempts to be more respected, and they cost their own house sixty points.

Both of them couldn't tell if it would be for the worse or better of going back home for the summer, what with Scorpius' mother' poor health, and Albus' own problems at home with his own family.

But despite everything that happened, Scorpius stuck by Albus' side no matter what not-so-bright idea he had or action he would perform.

Focusing on everything appealing that the soon-to-be summer weather had to offer, the young Malfoy held onto Albus' shoulder to hold him closer, and Albus continued to hypnoticially stare at his music-box, but also allowed himself to lean in his shoulder just an inch so it was pressing on Scorpius' chest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um, here it is. Chapter 5 ... after 4 and a half months of waiting. Ahem. Hopefully this was somewhat worth the wait ... Bye now!

>

More

 

 

_**Monday, September 2nd, 2019:** _

* * *

"If you ever gawk over at my sister like that again, I  _will_  use an Unforgivable Curse without mercy," James threatened, roughly pinning his lovestruck housemate to the table.

After Lily Luna Potter's hat-sorting, she excitedly jumped up from her seat once the hat was removed and skipped over to her table with her teeth bared within her smile. Hugo Granger-Weasley took her place, but it was near impossible for the crowd to settle after having another Potter just being settled into Gryffindor; continuing the Potter tradition. All of this made many of the students look over at the castaway Potter at his own house's table and gossip to one another.

Months ago, Albus would actually care about what people had to say about him, or what they thought about him, but not any more. If anything, it was becoming tiresome.

Scorpius felt likewise, but not for the same reason. The death of his adored mother resulted in him feeling numb of anything around him, but his forward-looking personality didn't leave from him completely.

The Dining Hall finally fell silent, curiously awaiting the results of Hugo's own house.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"What?!" Albus shouted out.

"Huh, he doesn't seem like a Hufflepuff to me," Scorpius said, observing the bushy-haired boy's shocked but mildly pleased expression from his results. "And if there's anything more surprising than a  _Potter_ not getting Gryffindor is a Weasley. Wow. Our generation is making history!"

"I get it," Albus grouched.

"You should be glad," Scorpius encouraged. "Now you're not the only one in your family to not get Gryffindor."

"Okay, one: he's not a Potter, and two: he got the house of a badger, not a snake," Albus explained, showing off the exact number of fingers up when he said them.

"I know," Scorpius said nervously, rubbing the sleeve of his robe.

Nevertheless, Scorpius still applauded for the new Hufflepuff, and so did Albus - despite his envy. Unlike his sister, Hugo never tried to ignore or judge him. Hugo may have had an attitude and shared his sibling's feistyness, but he had a more redeeming personality - at least to Albus. Maybe he  _did_ belong in Hufflepuff.

After the hat-sorting was finished, the tables were filled with food for supper.

At the Gryffindor table, most of the students were crowding over their newest member. Lily loved the enthusiasm, but not so much the attention. She shook hands, and pushed away her elder brother if he ever violently laid his hands on any boy who so much as touched her.

Meanwhile, at the house of the badger, Hugo got tons of attention as well for his own family name, but it was nothing in comparison to the attention Lily was recieving.

Albus lazily ate the little amount of food he had on his plate with his eyes fixed on the dish and nothing else. Scorpius kept glancing over at his friend, hoping for his attention at least once, and he overheard Dylan and the gang talking about his friend from just a few inches away - purpousely outloud.

What pleased the Malfoy was Albus no longer caring about what others said about him anymore, and this time being himself and not pretending like last year.

Abruptly strutting over to the Slytherin table was not only Lily, but James as well.

James crossed his arms and frowned; his protective big brother mode was still activated.

"Hi, Scorpius," Lily chirped. "I heard about your mum. I'm so sorry."

She held the blond close for support and Scorpius lightly patted her arm.

"Thanks, Lily," Scorpius said.

Lily smiled assuringly and then looked to her younger brother. "Hey, Albus. You didn't talk to me on the train today."

"That's because I didn't feel like talking," Albus muttered, his eyes still glued to his plate.

"You were talking with Scorpius," James argued.

"That's because he doesn't judge me," Albus bluntly answered.

"I didn't judge you, and I never would," Lily reassured, holding the teen's shoulder.

"Albus, it's been nearly  _three_  years. You have to stop moping about all of this! It's stupid!" James snapped.

"Just leave me alone," Albus muttered through his teeth. "Is that so hard?"

"And is it so hard to actually talk to your family once in a while?" James retorted.

"Come on, James," Lily said, grabbing her brother and attempting to turn away.

She didn't need to do anything else, because this time it was James angrily leading Lily away.

"Lily seems nice. Just like you told me in your letters," Scorpius mentioned to break the ice.

"Yeah," Albus mumbled.

"Why don't you hang out with her more?" he asked.

"Because then James would start harassing me that I would be hanging out with  _her_ , but not  _him_. Also, we don't exactly have much in common either," Albus explained.

"I see," Scorpius said.

Following those two words was an uneventful remainder of dinner for Scorpius and Albus, until a blaring clap of thunder was heard and rapid bright strike of lightning was seen. It was so loud that a large echoing castle like this would just amplify it.

''Uh-oh," Albus said.

"What?" Scorpius asked, concerned. "I thought you didn't mind storms?"

"I don't," Albus said, looking over to the Gryffindor table. "But Lil does. Hang on."

Scorpius sat there shocked from the young Potter not only getting up from his spot, but purpousely impending over to not just any other table, but the  _Gryffindor_  one.

He quickly walked over to his dismayed sister while James left the table with his friends - ignoring Albus - and Albus turned his head to look at Scorpius and held up his index finger.

Scorpius nodded in understanding, even though he didn't really. It was even stranger when Albus left with Lily.

Mounting up many flights of shifting stairs, the siblings reached the Gryffindor common rooms with the bolting thunder still plaguing the youngest Potter's eardrums.

Once they reached the entrance - where the Fat Lady's portrait was hanging - Lily covered Albus' ears while she spoke her house's password.

They entered into Lily's chosen dormitory, and she sat on her bed, nearly curling up into a ball. The other girls that shared the same dorm all stopped what they were doing and focused on the intruder.

"Hey. Boys aren't allowed in here," one of the girls established.

"It's just for a few minutes," Lily responded.

Without much hesitation, the girl said, "If you say so."

The eleven year-old continued in speaking to her friend on the bed next to hers, and Albus was baffled.

"That was surprisingly easy," Albus whispered to the curled up Lily. "I'm guessing they're friends of yours?"

"Well, yeah. I wouldn't pick just  _any_  dorm with strangers I don't know," Lily replied.

A bright white flash briefly lit up the room accompanied by another crackle and rumble from the sky, and Lily loudly gasped while shutting her eyes and securely holding her knees.

"It will be okay," Albus said, trying his hardest to be reassuring, but knowing he still wasn't very good at it.

He comfortly rubbed the red-head's back, and was about to walk away until Lily said something he was not expecting her to say.

"Scorpius is really nice. No wonder you talk about him all the time," Lily said, her voice sounding playful but mostly uneasy due to the instability of it.

"He is," Albus agreed.

Again, he was set on walking away, but Lily nearly shouted from her fear for him to wait.

"Can you read to me?" Like you do at home?" she requested.

"You're eleven," Albus stated.

"But it would make me feel better," Lily said.

Albus paused, but not for too long.

"Fine," he gave in. "But I don't have a book."

Lily quickly dragged out her bag next to her bed and out came a book. It was a Muggle-written story; she was fascinated with the Muggle world.

Albus - with a puff of exhaled air - joined his bundled up sister on the red and golden sheeted bed. He thought Lily would sit right next to him and maybe rest her head on his shoulder, but instead she crawled over and then under her blanket. She pulled it up to her neck and bundled even further. That was a thing younger Lily used to do whenever he would tell her stories. She hadn't done that in a while, but Albus didn't complain in the slightest.

Albus read to her quietly, but just enough for the Gryffindor to hear.

When the story-telling was over, the storm reduced down to one thunderclap every few minutes, and Lily barely flinched, but relaxed back on her pillow. She thanked Albus with a loving but tight hug, and Albus actually left with a smile gracing his features.

Passing by the Fat Lady, Albus' heart jumped from seeing his companion standing right there.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. I just thought I would meet you up here," the blond said, shifting his feet side to side.

"Oh, that's fine. I'm glad you're here," Albus said.

"Seeing you smile like that just getting back from the very house you despise is, well, surprising," Scorpius said. "Not surprising in a  _bad_  way! It's good! Like you have a good smile. It looks nice. I mean, you know..."

"I got it," Albus disrupted, his smile then even bigger.

"So, is Lily doing alright?" Scorpius asked, shyly stroking his own soft and light hair because of the mistake in speaking he just made.

"Yeah, just read her a story. She's gonna pass out at any moment," Al said, walking away from the portrait and towards Scorpius.

"Why didn't James help her?" Scorpius questioned, walking down the stairs with Albus.

Albus shrugged. "I don't know. He just thinks that she needs to grow up, I guess. As you hopefully picked up on, James is not the sentimental type."

"But  _you_  are?" Scorpius inquired, jokingly.

"No, I just..."

"Yes you are," Scorpius teased, lightly poking at the other's arm.

Albus giggled with a scoff. "Uh-huh, sure. Keep telling yourself that."

"I will, and I'm sticking with it," Scorpius said, crossing his arms and appearing smug.

Albus rolled his eyes but laughed while carrying on with their hike.

* * *

_**Friday, September 6th, 2019:** _

Despite it being only a few months since they have last seen each other, Scorpius was already couple of inches taller than Albus; it must have been Malfoy genetics. Not just that, but his voice was starting to become deeper.

There was no doubt about it, puberty had begun. Not only for them, but also each of their male class and dormmates.

"Hey, guys. Check out what I got," one of Al and Scorpius' dormmates said to their other ones.

Scorpius and Albus weren't paying attention because of studying or practising spells, but the reactions of the other boys surprised them. Sounded like something amazing but gross at the same time. Now their interest had peaked its way out.

"What is it?" Albus ultimately asked, approaching the other boys.

Nothing was said, but one of the boys practicially shoved the magazine right in his face.

Albus didn't need to ask twice, because the only thing he could see was an exposed nipple, and it didn't belong to a man.

"Oh," Al said, his face turning warm.

Scorpius held Albus' shoulders and hovered over him to see what everybody else was going on about.

"Where did you get these?" one of the eager teens asked.

"I swiped them from my big brother's room. He's not the best at hiding things," the boy replied.

The excited teen handed Albus one of the extra magazines he had while handing them around to the others to look at. Albus didn't understand the appeal, at least when it was just pictures of a woman half-naked or completely, but Scorpius didn't let him turn the pages too quick - obviously he enjoyed the show.

With a turn of another page, there was something that  _did_  catch not only Scorpius' attention, but Albus'. A holographic photo of a man intimately close to a woman. No clothes on, just open mouths with pleasurable expressions. Albus couldn't stop staring, but especially at the man on top...for reasons he didn't really understand. The man had a nice figure and passion.

To interrupt their arousal was a playful little ferret almost crawling up his owner's leg.

Albus yelped from the unexpected touch, and he quickly passed the magazine back.

Albus coudn't form any words - at least not ones that made sense. He muttered the words "okay" to Gerald while saying gibberish for the rest. He managed to attach the pet to his leash and he unknowingly boosted in speed while walking out of the dorm, naturally with Scorpius following his lead.

"So...that was, interesting? Am I right?" Scorpius ultimately spoke, realizing the uncomfortable tension.

"Oh, um, yeah," Al replied. "I know James has some, but unlike our dormmate's brother, he hides things good."

Now the awkward silence returned, and they paced their way down the halls.

In the halls, Scorpius spotted Rose from a distance; her frizzy hair poofed up by a bun like it always was, her skin silky-smooth, her arms bonded with her books and wand, and her body growing more and more mature. She was the most gorgeous girl in the school, at least through Scorpius' eyes. What was great about her was her beauty was beyond anything he had just seen in those magazines, and despite her lovely appearence - like that of an actual rose - her mind was the real beautiful thing about her.

"Scorpius," came a voice.

Albus' arm blocked his friend from walking any further.

"You might want to watch your step," Al said. "Or it would be the hospital for you and a funeral for Gerald."

Scorpius checked down at his feet as Albus re-arranged the leash from around his legs so there would be no accidents.

"Sorry about that, little mate," Scorpius bumbled sweetly to Gerald. "I was just thinking about Rose, and..."

"It's fine. It's fine. You don't need to explain," Albus hurriedly disrupted, waving his hand around.

"Oh, okay," Scorpius said. "Can I just tell you one thing?"

Albus wanted to say no because he knew what it was going to be about, but all of these years knowing him, he never found a way to say that one word to him, and if he did, he could never stick with it.

"Sure, I guess," Albus gave in, leading Gerald out of the castle.

"Rose, I - I'm in love with her," Scorpius confessed, twiddling with his fingers.

Albus was barely walking anymore. His steps were slouched and it felt like the wind was knocked right out of him. He was fully enlightened by Scorpius' unexplainable strong feelings for Rose, but for Scorpius to actually state it was something different.

"Is that so? I never would have guessed that," Albus finally remarked.

"Really? I thought I was being too obvious," Scorpius said.

"No, not at all," Albus responded, scornfully.

Tilting his head to look over the brunette's shoulder, Scorpius asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Albus lied, watching over Gerald beneath him.

* * *

_**Thursday, November 14th, 2019:** _

Students in their third year class were circled around Hagrid, but not only him, but a Hippogriff. Most of the students were staring in wonder, fear, and/or curiousity, but Scorpius was focusing on Albus next to him; there was no other class in this school that made him so happy. Albus' eyes were wide and big in awe, and a certain glow spreaded all over his face. It was a rare sight, but a good one.

"I heard that Harry Potter was able to tame it right away! And got to ride it!" an excited student exclaimed.

"Yeah, too bad bravery and perfection isn't genetic, eh Ally?" Dylan mocked, side-glancing at the shorter teen.

Albus ignored and stayed focused on the creature he had wanted to see for years before him. He wished nothing more than to fly on the Hippogriff, but unlike his father, never return.

"At least  _his_  father isn't a dark lord," someone else said.

Scorpius stayed quiet and tried his best to ignore, but this time, Albus did not.

"That joke was  _never_  funny to begin with! Just let it go already!" Albus defended, turning around and butting heads with the rude Ravenclaw.

"That's because it's  _not_  a joke," Dylan said, smirking.

"Dylan Brageth! I will  _not_  have rude comments in my class," Hagrid demanded.

Both of the teens stopped fighting, and Albus was beyond grateful for Hagrid being the only teacher that didn't call him out for something he didn't start.

When Hagrid offered his students a chance to come and pet the stubborn and proud creature, no student bothered to step forward, but one. Even without Hagrid's expertise, Albus would have known what to do on the spot.

"Albus, be careful," Scorpius whispered to the already cautious brunette, though he knew he wouldn't listen to him anyway.

Just one non-threatning movement from the winged creature got a jump out of the pale-blond, and he anxiously bit pieces of his fingernails as others noticed and laughed at him.

Albus successfuly tamed the Hippogriff with not only Hagrid's advice, but his own instinct, not leaving eye contact once.

Hagrid clapped his giant hands together in enthusiasm.

"Atta boy, Albus!" he said. "Would yeh like ter take a ride?"

"R-Really?" Albus exclaimed, his light-green eyes shining with joy.

"Of course! Jus' like yer father," Hagrid said, standing proud.

Albus' joy decreased from the last comment, but not enough to carefully mount on top of the creature.

"Wait! Scorpius! Climb on!" Albus encouraged.

"ME?" the blond squeaked, pointing to himself.

"Whoa now, hold yer Hippogriff. He's gotta be taimed by Malfoy firs' before lettin' on a second passenger," Hagrid spouted.

"It's okay. You enjoy yourself," Scorpius said to Albus, backing away a step.

Albus calmly whispered something to the creature, and then motioned for his friend to come over.

Scorpius swallowed down a lump in his throat but tried not to show his fear in front of the prideful creature. He reached his hand forward and touched the beak, when the Hippogriff bowed its head, Albus reached for the taller teen and lifted him up to sit behind him.

"Show them wat ya got!" Hagrid supported to the creature.

In a second, its talons leaped from the soil beneath and Scorpius' arms urgently heaved Albus' body closer to him for support. He firmly held onto the other's waist, but not to the point where he was hurting him.

Albus breathed in the fresh and cool air gently embracing his face as the widest smile seemed to be permanently stuck there.

Every glide, every sway, and every change of altitude, Albus' grin didn't leave once, if anything it grew. He never felt so alive in his life with the cool breeze pressured on his face and the heights he had never before reached.

Albus suddenly saw his friend's reflection in the water as they hovered over it.

"Are you okay back there, Scorp?" Albus said, raising his voice for the other teen to hear, cheerfully.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Scorpius said, using the same volume of voice. "It's just - I mean, I don't have acrophobia or anything, but it's still unsettling to know you could fall off ... you know?"

"Then hold on tight!" Albus shouted, leaning over to the flying hybrid and whispering something else to him. Scorpius couldn't hear what he was saying, but before he knew it, the flying increased in speed and manuevers.

Because of this, the blond listened to Al's advice and held him tighter.

Albus' continous cheers of enthusiasm was not a very common thing for him to do, but despite feeling a bit nauseous from the altitude and rapid movements, Scorpius greatly enjoyed his friend's positivity and happiness.

"Umm, as happy as I am that  _you're_  so happy, maybe you can tell this Hippogriff to maybe slow down a bit? With your impressive talent of communicating with magical creatures and such," Scorpius suggested.

Albus heard and did as he said, and luckily his mood didn't change because of it.

"You feeling alright? Not gonna vomit on me, are you?" Albus said, his smile wide and laughing at his own not really funny joke.

"I'm fine. Thanks," Scorpius said.

"I could stay like this forever," Albus said.

Scorpius then felt Albus' stomach moving in and out as he calmly inhaled and then exhaled. It was pleasant feeling.

They took in the moment until the creature flew back to where they came from, leaving Albus to feel low-spirited yet again.

Hagrid's class drew to a close, and so all of the students made their way back to inside of the school, but Albus swore he could still feel the breeze from flying above.

"Umm, hello? Al?"

Albus never heard that feminine voice before, and neither did Scorpius. So both of them stopped in their tracks and turned around, and not too distant from behind them was a short, average-sized girl with long waves of honey-blonde hair and tanned freckled skin. She was holding a text-book, shyly pushing pieces of her hair behind her ear.

"It's Albus, actually," the teen brought up.

"Oh, sorry, Albus," the girl corrected. "My name is Abigail Wood, but you can call me Abby. I have seen you around. It's terrible the way others treat you. You seem like a ... fun person. And the way you handled the Hippogriff was incredible! I love creatures myself."

Albus' face turned warm and he messed with his dark and unkept hair. "Uh, thanks."

"You're welcome," she said, happily but still quiet. "If you ever want someone to hang out with, you can with me.

"Thanks again ... Abby," Albus said.

Abigail nodded her head and strolled ahead of them with confidence, talking to a friend of hers.

The teens couldn't make out what house she was from due to the book being held so close to her upper body, but now it was removed, and from their angle they could spot the lion embedded crest on her robe, as well as the red collar.

"Huh, a Gryffindor just spoke to me. One that doesn't lecture, bully, or annoy me. That's the first," Albus said.

"Yeeaaahh. She seems nice, doesn't she?" Scorpius said, nudging his friend's shoulder with his elbow.

"Yeah," Albus said. He stopped for a moment to remember that he was a teenager, and a pretty girl liked him. "I wouldn't mind snogging her..."

That comment startled Albus himself just as much as it did Scorpius.

Scorpius only laughed, but rather uncomfortably.

_**Saturday, November 23rd, 2019:** _

* * *

Albus never met Astoria Malfoy, but he didn't need to, the pain clearly shown on Scorpius' face was all he needed to know. From the clear affect of her passing from not only her son, but the people around them in this very room, Albus knew that she was a wonderful, kind, and loved person.

The speaker standing at the podium - directly in front of the enclosed casket - spoke assuring and emotional words to the grieving guests, but all Albus could do was focus on Scorpius. His eyes were red, and bits of tears dripped down his cheeks. Draco firmly held his son's shoulder while remaining as strong and calm as he could.

This had been the first time Albus and Scorpius had ever got to be in each other's company outside of school or the Hogwarts Express, and while this wasn't the best first time, he was glad to be there for Scorpius.

Draco Malfoy had set up the funeral for this specific month, during a time when Scorpius wasn't too busy with school. Normally he was hesitent about the idea of Albus visiting Scorpius or vice versa, but the last thing he wanted was his son to feel more hopeless than he would already feel for this certain event.

After the prolonged speech, most of the guests gathered in a certain room in the funeral home for the reception.

As Draco was speaking to his former wife's mourning parents and sister, Albus was sitting next to Scorpius on a couch.

"Aren't you going to have a snack or something?" Albus proposed.

"Not hungry," Scorpius murmured, staring at the floor beneath him.

Conversations like that continued from that point on till the day was about to end. Draco drove the boys back to Hogwarts that night, and it was until then when Scorpius spoke to Albus without Albus needing to start.

"Sorry you had to sit through all of that, Albus. I would understand if you ever got bored."

"Well, a bit," Al said honestly. "But I didn't mind. You obviously needed someone else to be there for you."

"I did," Scorpius said.

After Draco dropped the two off, they headed to their dorm right away because of the time.

They changed into their pajamas, and the familiar hush from earlier briefly returned.

"Hey, Scorpius. Just pretend that I am not Albus Potter, but rather Albus Dumbledore," Albus said, standing himself up straight and pretending to stroke an imaginary fake beard. "Scorpius Malfoy, hear my wisdom. Do not pity the dead. Pity the living, and above all, those who live without love."

Scorpius stared thoughtfully at the Dumbledore impersonator, but also smiled broadly from it at the same time.

"Never heard that one before," Scorpius said, quietly. "Did you just make that up?"

"No," Albus said, breaking out of character. "My dad told us that when he had a near-death experience, he saw Dumbledore himself, and apparently he said those words to him. Or he could be nutters, I don't know..."

"No way!" Scorpius said, amazed. "Well, I am happy to say, Albus ... Potter?"

"At this very moment, yes," Albus said, smirking.

"Well, I am happy to say, Albus  _Potter_ , that I am keeping a level head. I'm not going to let this tragedy drag me down with it," Scorpius said, quite prideful and positive.

"That fast?" Albus said, arching a brow.

"Well, it's not like I'm over it or anything, I just don't want to be kept in a dark place for weeks or even months," Scorpius confessed.

"We're already in the dark place, Scorp," Al pointed out.

Noticing Scorpius' demeanour change right after, Albus quickly added, "I mean, I think that's a great idea, but I must admit that I still don't understand how positive you can get sometimes. In fact, I'm a little envious."

Scorpius shrugged his shoulders and said, "Eh, I guess it's just my way of being me."

Albus got himself comfortable under his sheets, and with his head on his pillow.

"Night, Scorpius."

"Night," Scorpius repeated, blowing out the big candle in between their beds.

Albus fell asleep almost instantly, Scorpius could tell by his low sounding snores. Scorpius himself however didn't have as much luck. He tossed and turned almost the entire night. This was going to be even more difficult than he imagined.

_**Sunday, December 1st, 2019:** _

"We sure got a lot of snow so far," Scorpius declared, walking into the winter wonderland with his companion.

"Exactly. So, when your mother said for you to get some "much needed air", did she mean even in cold weather like this?" Albus asked.

Scorpius' visible lump in his throat was enough for Al to acknowledge his mistake.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to -"

"No worries. I'm just still having trouble, and yes, she did," Scorpius said.

"But this is the absolute worst season to be out of them all!" Albus complained.

"Why?" Scorpius asked, making sure his own scarf was secure around his long neck.

"Snowballs. That's why. Or worse ...  _iceballs_ ," Albus replied, cautiously looking around him.

Speak of the devil, a snowball hit him in the shoulder. As thankful as both of them were that it wasn't in the head, nor an iceball, both of them were equally startled when they saw who hit them.

"Whoo! Not a bad aim if I say so myself," Lily bragged, racing over to the teens.

"Oh, it's just you, Lily," Scorpius said, relieved.

"What was that for?" Albus said to his sibling, dusting the frost off of his sleeve.

"Lighten up, bro. It's called fun. You used to love having fun," the light haired girl said, pulling him closer to her. "Hey, Scorpius. My brother here really does talk about you all the time, you know! Every time he comes home for the summer or Christmas, he would just go on and on about you."

"Lily!" Albus shouted.

"What? It wasn't a secret or anything," Lily said, quickly tilting her head from Albus to Scorpius with her arm still around her relative. "Like, there was this one time where our mum and dad came into James' room and he was busted when they spotted him with a lollipop, because our parents had us have a diet from sweets a couple of years ago. Did you know that already? I'm sure you do. Anyway, Albus and I were talking just in the next room, and we overheard. You know what Albus said? He told me, "You should see how much candy my best friend Scorpius goes through in just a day," and he had this big grin on his face while saying it, and..."

"Okay okay. That's enough out of you, chatterbox," Albus said, wriggling out of Lily's clutches.

Trying to make his friend feel less awkward - even though he enjoyed what the talkactive young Gryffindor was saying and curious to hear more - Scorpius said, "Well,  _two_  can play that game.  _Three_  even."

Scorpius' head was hit by another snowball, only that one felt much harder.

" _Four_  is even better," the corprit of that specific snowball said.

"Actually, just three," Albus said to the new recruite, Hugo, taking a step back.

"Oh no you don't, Al," Hugo said, walking by his cousin and shoving him forward with his hand.

Albus knew that the three would not  _not_  let him join in the "fight", so he did join, and he had to admit that successfully hiting someone with a perfect shot was immensely satisfying.

Hugo enjoyed to play rough and had very impressive aim, but Lily enjoyed going full on out, despite what her appearance and behaviour may suggest.

It was a fun but aggressive fight with worthy competitors, and although Albus had his moments of getting irratated from skull-knocking shots, he had to admit to himself that he was mostly enjoying himself, as well as Scorpius - even though he couldn't aim properly even if his life depended on it.

They fought and fought until everybody's hair had essentially turned white.

"Wait," Albus said, lifting himself from the ground that Lily pinned him to. "I saw Dylan and the others before I saw either of you guys. Why weren't  _they_  the ones throwing the snowballs? I'm not complaining of course, I'm just saying."

"Eh, I persuaded them a little. To not bother you, I mean," Lily said casually, gawking over at the exact bullies walking faster than usual from the sight of her, except for Roger.

" _All_  of them?" Scorpius questioned in doubt.

"Once you tackle the leader of the group, the rest will fall down with him," Lily said. "Like dominoes!"

Just then, an iced up snowball smacked the eleven-year-old directly in the head. They saw the culprit smirking with pride and walking away to join the others inside the school.

"But then again, there is  _always_  that  _one_ rebel," Lily said, trying to disguise her pain and anger with a weak sounding laugh.

"Rebel who deserves a major arse-whooping," Hugo added, angrily.

"Perhaps you could so the honors?" Albus hinted. "We won't stop you."

Hugo chuckled. "I  _would_ , but that wouldn't help anything. Only get me detention and risk my house some points."

"Great. So nobody's going to do anything about it?" Albus growled.

"He'll get his comeuppance in the end. At least, that's what mum always said," Hugo lectured.

Albus vulgarly sighed and stared off into the hallway - the very place that Roger escaped to completely scott-free.

"Mamma's boy," Lily playfully whispered under her breath.

"No, I'm not!" Hugo defended.

"Are you hurt?" Scorpius checked, putting a hand on Lily's shoulder and helping Hugo in sweeping off the frosted snow and ice off of her shoulder length hair.

"Nah, I'm fine," Lily answered. "But hey, he didn't hit neither of you like they usually do, right?"

Finally noticing her brother staring into the hallway leading back to the inside of the castle, Lily added, "I could see Albus' fists curling up, so I should probably be leaving."

"Yeah. See ya, Albus," Hugo said, trusting Lily's word and leaving with her.

While walking away, Hugo and Lily also said their goodbyes to Scorpius.

Scorpius said his farewell, but being as distracted as he was, Albus did not.

* * *

_**Friday, February 15th, 2020:** _

Albus Severus Potter was sitting on his bed with his fingers fixed in between different thin dark pieces of his hair. It was going to be breakfast in the main hall in exactly eight minutes, he would soon be around loud obnoxious people, dreading for his first class to begin.

For the norm, Scorpius would check his friend in his gloomy state and worry for him - even if he was in a gloomy mood himself - but this time, Scorpius' attention was on nothing but the floor. Albus didn't notice due to himself staring off into space, and not turning his head to the side. What  _did_  grab his attention was the sound of sniffled and broken breaths. Not just from anyone, but from his typically cheerful and silly best friend.

"Scorpius?" Albus addressed.

Instead of replying, Scorpius only wept more while failing to keep his falling tears under control.

Albus left the warm print crease from his bed and counseled the whimpering teen.

"Scorpius, what happened?

"Nothing," Scorpius lied.

"Come on. Don't give me that," Albus said, nudging the other's arm.

His sobbing coming out as short and unstable sounding wheezes, Scorpius tried his best to say the upcoming words properly.

"Today is February 15th," he managed to say, abnormally doing a good job saying the sentence without stutters.

"It is?" Albus agreed.

"It's - my mum's - birthday!" Scorpius broke down amidst more uncontrolled respiration, with his hands burrying his moist and red face within them.

"O-Oh," Albus said, feeling guilty that he would not know that. "I'm sorry."

Scorpius' crying lingered - even worse than before - and Al gently rubbed the other's back in an up and down motion.

Albus suddenly just noticed that Scorpius' hands implied to be in a concealing form like he was holding onto something. He didn't bother questioning it to make his mate's condition any worse.

"Hey, is he okay?" Dominique asked with his friend hovering behind him.

"Does he  _look_  okay?" Albus snapped, his hand still on Scorpius' back.

"What's wrong?" their dormmate behind Dominique asked.

"None of your buisness," Albus snapped again.

"Well, hope you feel better, Scorpius," said Dominique, thankfully understanding Albus' anger and walking away presumably to the Dining Hall.

Albus continued to comfort Scorpius until his cries started to calm down just a bit. The paler Slytherin's hands opened up - finally revealing what was inside them. It was a music box, a very small one ... at least, to Albus it was.

Scorpius looked down at the box - with his tears dripping on top of the golden lid - and he lifted the lid back to allow the mechanical bird designs from the inside to appear and spin around in circles.

The blond's eyes slowly closed and his breathing turned slow and steady. He was at peace, and so was Albus. Music works every time.

"That's a nice musicbox," Albus said, admiring the design and melody.

"My mum played this for me since I was a baby," Scorpius said, his eyes still closed.

"Then why do you look so happy if it involves her?" Albus asked.

"The memories," Scorpius answered.

"My mum always played those to me too," Al said. "It was the only thing to make me feel more relaxed."

Normally, Scorpius didn't address what was currently bothering him, but he was. Albus going on about himself all over again. Sighing outloud, Albus noticed and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Scorpius lied. "Thanks for comforting me, Albus."

"Why wouldn't I?" Albus said, giving his back a pat.

Side-glancing over at the time and actualizing that minutes have already flown by, Albus said, "Come on. Let's go get some breakfast. You might need it."

Al's hand at last departed from Scorpius' back and he already began to make his way out of their room, but slowly so Scorpius would catch up.

Scorpius tightly pressed his childhood music box against his chest and absorbed the sound of the last few seconds of music playing until it was over. Remembering that Albus was waiting for him, the blond slowly closed the lid and vigilantly hid it inside of his robe pocket as he met up with the other Slytherin.

* * *

_**Wednesday, June 24th, 2020:** _

Albus repeatedly glanced over at the time, so frequently that it was more seconds that went by rather than minutes. Scorpius had been outside for almost half an hour. He normally didn't go out there without Albus, but he wanted to be alone. Al knew the reason why, and he respected his wishes, but he just had to check up on him.

Going with that choice, Albus hurried out of the castle and out into the grey and gloomy weather.

On the way out, two familiar bullies passed by him going the opposite way with Headmistress McGonagall marching right behind them.

Worried for the potential danger Scorpius might be in, Albus raced outside into the rain. Didn't take long to find him, and kneeling beside him was the last person Albus expected.

Typicially ignoring Rose's presense, Albus rushed to Scorpius' side.

"Scorpius! Did Roger and Dylan just do that to you?" Albus barked.

"It doesn't matter," Scorpius groaned, wiping the little amounts of blood away from the corner of his bruised lips.

"DOESN'T MATTER?" Albus barked again.

"Madam Pomfrey is coming to get him, and Headmistress McGonagall is finally suspending those dolts," Rose explained.

"Good, now I'd appreciate if you'd just leave. I don't think Scorpius needs someone like you around," Albus said with a low and unfriendly tone.

"Someone like  _me_? That's a little rude. Don't you think?" Rose said, gravely.

" _I'm_  being rude? Are you kidding me?" Albus yelled.

"I'm trying to help," Rose said, surprisingly calm.

"Yeah, one out of a thousand times isn't bad," Al retorted

Ironicially, Albus realized he was basically ignoring Scorpius' need for attention, and so immediately he kneeled in front of him.

Knowing that she wasn't wanted and that the Malfoy was fine without any extra needed help, Rose got up and left, much to Albus' delight.

"Scorpius! You look terrible!" the brunette said, bluntly. "How did this happen?"

"They beat me up," Scorpius retorted dryly.

"Hey! That's my tone you're using,  _and_ attitude!" Albus said. "I'm serious, Scorpius."

Albus helped him from the wet and soggy grass and leaned him onto one of his legs.

"I was sitting here - doing nothing really - and they started to pick on me. It was really easy for them, because I didn't care," Scorpius said.

"Because of the grief over your mum," Albus stated, quiet and caring.

Scorpius could only cry, and Albus cupped the teen's cheeks with his hands.

"You can't just let them abuse you like that, mate."

"But, haven't you been doing the same thing?" Scorpius claimed.

"Yeah, but that's me! Not you! You're Scorpius! The happy go-to one," Albus quarrelled.

"That's nice of you, Albus. Well, not nice to yourself," Scorpius said. "It's just been so hard. More than I thought it would be."

"I know, and I wish I could say the same for myself, but it's not. Being a Potter, failing my courses, everything. It's just...'

"That's not helping," Scorpius said as polietly as he could.

"Sorry," Albus said

Nothing more needed to be said after that, all Albus could do was hold onto Scorpius protectively until Madam Pomfrey finally came along.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Man, the angst levels in these chapters so far are through the roof, aren't they? Well, fear not! For the next chapter will finally be ... well ... less angsty! The next chapter will be their fourth year, and dealing with a lot of change.
> 
> Many of you might be wondering why I made Rose briefly stay by Scorpius' side at the end of this chapter, and the reason being is simply because, Rose had literally no redeeming qualities about her in "The Cursed Child" nor chemistry with Scorpius. So what I wanted to do was give her more of a caring mother side to her, and to show that although she is not very fond of Scorpius, she still wouldn't just leave him injured and not do anything about it. I will be diving more into her character for the next two chapters.
> 
> For this chapter specificially, I really am sorry about how long this took! But you know, sometimes life can interfere. I can't say for sure when the next chapter will be up, because I don't want to make promises I don't keep, but it shouldn't take nearly as long as this one did. Don't worry! I'm not giving up on this story, and for all of those dear fans who are enjoying this fanfic so far for what it is, all I can say is: I don't get it, but thank you so much!
> 
> Oh, and I just wanted to add that I made Hugo a Hufflepuff rather than a Gryffindor because I thought it would be a nice change. I also wanted to make sure to give him some character and interactions with Albus and Scorpius. You know ... something that "The Cursed Child" completely didn't do. Just like I did with James and Lily.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What's this? Yet ANOTHER chapter that took months to finish? Oh, goodie.  
> IMPORTANT REMINDER: This entire fanfic doesn't strictly go by the "The Cursed Child" canon. I accept Draco Malfoy's redemption arc, his friendship with Harry, a black Hermione and Rose, and every single Scorpius and Albus scene as well as their personalities (just without the shark-jumping use of Time-Turners), and nothing else. Yet at the same time, I still of course want people who actually enjoyed the play to read this fanfic with hints of continuity scattered around. So, you can interpret anything you want for the reason why Albus and Scorpius have such a long detention span ahead of them, whether it be for the Time-Turner mishap (if you're a fan of the play), or something else entirely (if you're not a fan). ((END OF IMPORTANT REMINDER))
> 
> Now for something less important that I must address: This fanfic was actually going smoothly from the start and was going to be finished much sooner, but guess what interfered? Life. Seriously, mid-way of writing this chapter, SO much crap had happened. I had to go through a whole month and a half of it. But don't worry! It's all been dealt with ... for now. By the way, this has got to be the longest chapter entry of this fanfic yet, but definitely the most fun (discarding all of the stress while writing most of it).
> 
> Oh, and this has nothing to do with the story, but I actually got called for a group interview at my local Disneystore! I was part of the ten out of over FIVE HUNDRED applicants chosen, and that was such an honour! Only thing is, I didn't end up getting the job, but it was a difficult as hell decision! Everybody there deserved it and they were only choosing two people, but luckily the hiring manager told me I could apply next time. Anyway, I know that doesn't have to do with the fanfic, but I just thought I would share my accomplishment :)
> 
> Enjoy! And please leave feedback

**Wednesday September 6th, 2020:**

"So, how are you feeling?" Albus asked, his head slouching to the side and his back forward to inspect his settled friend next to him more intently.

Displaying on the contrasting teen's cheeks was a heavily flushed reddish-pink glow from the prior tears that have fallen, and his nose sniffled while his knees submerged from the height of his acute built chin. His concentration ultimately adapted to Albus's direction with his cold Malfoy-inherited eyes glistening. "Yeah," he sighed, calmly.

"Good," Albus said, empathetic. He pulled Scorpius closer to him with his arm around his shoulders and firmly secured his embrace. "Next time you feel like saying something and I'm not listening, just give me a good hit in the face."

Leaving Albus' tight but still consoling grasp, Scorpius said, "Why the face? That seems a tad much. Is that just your  _Achilles' Heel_?"

"Sure, why not," Albus said, smiling and leaning back against the tree.

"And I'm sorry too," Scorpius apologized. "When you tell me not to go to your relatives because you don't feel comfortable, I should've listened."

"I forgive you," Albus said, " _but_  that was kind of my fault too because I should not have chosen who you should hang around with. At the same time though, I wouldn't recommend you hanging around insensitive people like James or Rose."

Rather than adding his own input, or arguing against what he's said, the blond simply said, "Glad you forgive me."

Albus had been told to "talk out your feelings" rather than "bottling everything up" for as long as he could remember, but that all sounded absurd to him. Though, very recently when Scorpius called Albus out for how selfish he was being, Albus saw a side in his best and only friend he had never seen before. It startled him, but he deeply cherished his bravery to assert on how he was feeling. Because of that act of bravery, Albus promised him that they would talk everything out, especially for dealing with his grief. Now that they were, Albus silently believed that what adults have been saying to him for years was true, even though he hated to admit it.

"Alright, are you ready for this?" Albus asked, abruptly, switching his body's position so he would be sitting to face the other fourteen-year-old.

Instead of questioning that impulsive motion, Scorpius grinned awkwardly and mentally informed his body to do the same. "Ready for what exactly?"

"I'm going to say something that you would  _never_ believe I would say," Albus replied, athirst to finally say it.

"Okay," Scorpius said, faintly. Deep down in his gut he was feeling apprehensive, but at the same time he was comforted by Albus' eager smile ... unless that smile was an indicator that he was going mad of course.

The Potter purposely left a dramatic pause, and then eventually broke it. "This is the start of a good year."

The tangled up knots his gut seemed to construct in haste detangled from Albus' comment, and instead the Malfoy blinked in silence — soaking up the unbelievable words in his head until they fully settled in acceptance — and he eventually snapped out of it.

"That  _is_ surprising," Scorpius admitted. "Especially since we have a year's worth of detention."

"Oh, yeah," Al murmured, embarrassed, "but that doesn't matter anyway. I'm going to make the best out of the year by hanging out with Hagrid, and learn even more about creatures. As for detention, as long we're around less people and I am with you, I am fine."

"Now you're talking!" Scorpius cheered, stretching his hand up in the air and slapping Al's hand with his for a high-five.

"Hey!" said an anonymous voice. The two teens have never heard that voice before, especially around their closed off private place so close to the Whomping Willow. Nevertheless, standing at a fair distance away from them was a fellow Slytherin, but embedded on the breast-pocket of his school robes was a shining green prefect badge. "Name's Bert Macmillan. I'm a prefect," the inconsiderably elder teen claimed, needlessly showing off his badge. "Headmistress McGonagall told you not to wander off too far."

"I'm pretty sure she said as long as it's not off campus," Albus corrected, pushing not to present his irritation and instead be polite.

"Yeah, I don't think you two are in the position to confirm this," Bert said, sternly but as friendly as he could. "I'd say it's best to stay as close to the school as possible.

"Actually, they don't," a more distinguishable student said, that being Cora Figel. "The rules were specifically to make sure they weren't going to Hogsmead or getting into mischief. They don't have to go anywhere."

"But do you honestly think that the Headmistress would approve of them being this close to the Whomping Willow?" Bert disagreed.

"I have seen these two around here countless of times," Cora defended. "Nothing dangerous ever occurs while they're here. Also, they are not off campus."

"I still doubt it," the curly-haired teen said, studying his rebel housemates. "I'm going to address all of this to McGonagall to make sure."

Cora sighed as Bert Macmillan took his leave and faced the brunet and blond gawking up at her. "No need to fret. If you two were really doing something wrong by sitting here all these years, then somebody would have gotten you into trouble a long time ago," she persuaded.

"Thanks, Cora. If only they were all like you," Albus complimented.

"Yeah. You were meant to be a prefect," Scorpius enthusiastically fleshed out.

The tall pixie-cut Ravenclaw scrunched up her long and acicular nose and said, "Most people around here say I'm a little  _too_  good, and that I don't give people a break."

"You're giving  _us_  a break," Scorpius pointed out.

Cora smirked, accompanied by a delicate chuckle. "You two just got lucky."

The three adolescents unanticipatedly heeded voices from not too far away, and saw that it was Dominique Weasley under restraint by two Gryffindor prefects — one of them being Roxanne Weasley — away from the Forbidden Forest for the thousandth time.

"Unlike her," Cora uttered, indifferent. She bid the unified duo goodbye and walked away, while they stared at her strutting off in almost fear.

"Why do I have a hunch that she's going to rule the school someday?" Scorpius said.

"And everyone will bow to her will!" Albus dramatically enunciated, raising his arm high in the air as if acting in a play.

Scorpius laughed so much harder than he should have that he had to cling onto Albus' arm for balance, but then he soothed himself when Bert Macmillan approached them again with his head hung low from the shame he was feeling.

"Hey, guys. McGonagall said it's alright. As long as you don't go any closer to the Whomping Willow," Bert stated, nodding his head and then quickly leaving again. It was short and straight to the point, but that's just how Albus and Scorpius liked it.

Albus grinned in contentment, and the warm and soft print of Scorpius' hand still lingered on his bare arm just beneath his short-sleeved shirt.

Scorpius perceived Albus staring fixedly at the hand settled on his fair-skinned and freckled arm, and that's when he comprehended that he should release it. "Oops, sorry," Scorpius said, timidly.

"N-No no, that's okay. No big deal," Albus stuttered. The brunet wasn't so certain why he reacted the way he did, but he didn't wish to dwell on it just in case their situation became even more perplexing. All he knew for sure was that Scorpius Malfoy acquired the uttermost softest and delicate hands he had ever seen or felt.

They stayed seated in each other's company, not at all resenting their bottoms being coated from leavings of rain drops soaked within the grass and soil. Until the time of day reached evening and the sky blue was replaced with a dark blanket of stars, the two friends exchanged laughter and conversations, grateful that they didn't have to give up their favorite and safe spot.

* * *

**Friday, September 8th, 2020:**

After the concluding class of the day (as well as detention), Albus craved to refresh himself by visiting Hagrid, for once without the presence of his best friend.

He gave the door of the stoned hut a firm not too quiet nor too loud knock and waited for an answer. The wait wasn't long, because swiftly the door opened with an arms reached out greeting, the giant said, "Well, if it ain't my fav'rite Potter! Quite the su'prise seein' yeh again fer a visit. What can ah do fer yeh?"

"You've already said it," Albus said. "I want to visit."

"Don' jus' stand about then. Come on in," Hagrid encouraged, sliding the door open for entry of his guest. Albus wandered over to the table in the centre left of the shack, and the sound of whistling from a tea kettle emanated from the fireplace. "Perfec' timin'," Hagrid said, removing the kettle from the fire with one of his mitted hands holding the bottom and the other around the handle. "Care fer some tea, Albus?"

"Sure," Albus said, his eyes searching every nuke and cranny of the small interior. The last time he had been in this very spot was when he had tea with Hagrid in his first year, and that was already a while ago; he forgot just how humble and relaxing it all was. It smelled of campfire wood crossed with cheese and wet dog. He didn't mind the smell though; it's not like his own room at home smelt any better.

As Hagrid thoughtfully poured his guest some tea, Al smelled that wet dog smell even closer and noticed that it was Hagrid's developing bloodhound greeting him.

"Hello there, Rascal," Albus greeted, scratching behind the hound's floppy ears. The dog barked audibly with his tail wagging delightedly and rolled over on his back so the teen could then scratch his belly instead. Rascal was a harmonious and affectionate dog, but at times he could be very rough when playful. To Albus, he was the perfect type of dog.

"So, got yerself into a lotta trouble, din't yeh?" the gigantic and towering man inquired, elevating an eyebrow as he sat down the opposite angle of Albus.

For a second, Albus was silently questioning the purpose of the third cup in between them with tea already poured in, but decided to answer his mentor's question instead. "That's an understatement," he scoffed, maintaining his agile scratching of the canine's belly. "Just before I got here, Scorpius and I had to clean out  _hundreds_  of empty ornate candelabras in each corridor of the school."

"Sounds like fun," Hagrid joked.

"Absolutely," Albus wisecracked, followed by a chuckle.

After taking a sip of his tea, the half-giant said, "I'm glad yeh chose ter come on by. I've bin meanin' ter intr'duce yeh ter someone."

"Hopefully and presumably not to a person?" Al said.

"Nah," Hagrid confirmed, swatting the air with his large but gentle hand. He turned his back to reach for something in the far-end corner by the fireplace.

He returned with a respectable-sized jewelled shell with large grey claws and legs barely unveiling themselves out of their protective space.

"Is that ... a crab?" Albus questioned, studying the creature with his own eyes.

"Not jus'  _any_  crab. This here be a  _Fire Crab_ ," the man explained, cautious to not make any sudden movements. "These little feisty fellas are growin' more and more extinct. Their jewels are rather valuable, an' their shells be very tough an' useful to some." He set the shelled creature on the table centrally located by both of their tea cups.

"I'm guessing it's called " _Fire Crab_ " for a reason? And probably a dangerous one at that," Albus presumed.

"Sure is," Hagrid said. "Mess with one, and yeh will get severe o' a burn from its backside."

"Oh," Albus muttered, not enjoying the thought of that.

"Here, try feedin' him," Hagrid persuaded, passing Albus a small container suffused with small worms, "but firs' yeh gotta wear these." He then handed Albus some mitts. "Don't make any hasty movements."

"Kettle mitts?" Albus questioned, staring at his protected hands.

"Fireproof," Hagrid replied.

"How convenient," Al said.

Albus knew Hagrid well enough from experience and rumours to know that he was vague by teaching standards, but this time he seemed to be examining him, as if Albus was his student studying for an O.W.L or N.E.W.T. He made certain that he didn't show any fear and to not make any unexpected movements. He wasn't scared of the supposedly fierce magical crab, mostly because he understood him.

He reached his hand into the container to pick up a worm — which was a difficult task because of the mitts — but he managed to get one and keep it curled up in the mitten and motioned it nonchalantly towards the critter half exposed and half hidden. The critter quickly swiped the squirming insect with his pinchers and started eating.

"Great job, Al!" Hagrid congratulated. "I knew you could do it." Albus smiled ear to ear in pride, and appreciative that he was all in one piece. "I knew Flame Pinchers here would like yeh, but I didn' know he would tha' fas'. Jus' like Buckbeak," Hagrid said.

"Flame Pinchers?" Albus said, slightly snickering.

"Yep. Tha's wha' I called 'im," Hagrid said, feeding his new pet a worm himself.

"Not bad," Albus said, sipping his tea.

In the midst of the sound of slurping and Flame Pincher's claws ticking, there came a light knock at the door. "Ah, righ' on time as always," Hagrid pleasantly said, hastily making his way over to the door.

"What?" Albus asked, suddenly unnerved.

Suddenly forgetting, Hagrid replied, "Oh, well, I was already expectin' company before yeh got here. 'er name's Abby. I think yeh'll like 'er." He winked, and that puzzled Albus, but he doubtlessly knew that name from somewhere.

Opening the door, in emerged a girl with a glowing tanned complexion and honey-blonde hair bound up in a high ponytail. That's when Albus  _did_  remember her: the generous and pretty Gryffindor that spoke to him after his flight on Buckbeak in his former year. She was taller than he last saw her, but no less attractive.

"Evening, Hagrid," she curtsied, gleefully. Her blithesome smile grew expansive from seeing Albus and her already pink-tinted cheeks started to ablaze brighter. "Hi, Albus! I wasn't expecting to see you here. Especially in Hogwarts, since I haven't seen you on the train or in the carriages. I was kind of worried."

"Well, I'm here. Ta-da!" Albus nervously said, not sure why he used his best friend's exact words and tone there, but quickly glancing over it.

"Great!" Abby over enthusiastically shouted. To make things less peculiar, she looked around the room until she saw Flame Pinchers. "Is that a  _Fire Crab_?" She bent over for a better view, but the alarmed critter blasted a flame from its rear-end towards her. Favorably, she dodged the attack just in time with a yelp. "Well, that answered my question." Albus laughed.

"Albus over here jus' hit it off with the little guy. Without  _one_  shot o' flame bein' launched his way," Hagrid stated, retaking his seat again.

Claiming her own seat, Abigail stared at the other teen in awe. "Really? that is brilliant! You really do have a gift for understanding creatures."

"Thanks," Al mumbled.

"Yer tea is already poured, Abby. One lump o' sugar. Jus' how yeh like it," Hagrid said, pointing to the filled cup between him and Albus.

"Oh, you are too sweet," Abby said, polietly curling her index finger within the teacup's holder, almost dropping it from glancing over at Albus.

"Quite surprisin' that neither o' yeh hang out of'en," Hagrid said.

"Well, he's been dealing with a lot, especially lately," Abigail said, viewing Albus with empathy. Albus simpered yet again, obliged of how tolerant and non judgemental she was.

It remained that way for the adjoining couple of hours. They all have partaken in biscuits and tea while discussing magical creatures and ordinary subjects. First, Abigail told her teacher about all of the latest creatures she read up about and how she wanted to see them all. Hagrid demonstrated to her as much as he could, and even volenteered to feed Flame Pinchers herself, and she did well, up until she cheered in enthusiasm from her success and earned a flame thrower her way. Luckily her mitten-protected hand shielded her face.

She also spoke about how talented her father was at Quidditch, and how she tried to be the Gryffindor team's chaser, but miserably failed at it.

Commonly Albus did not enjoy company — unless it was Scorpius or Hagrid — but he very much adored Abigail, and he accepted that everything about her company fit in quite well with him and Hagrid.

Casually peering over at the clock while speaking with Abigail, Albus gasped. "My word! It's getting pretty late. I promised Scorpius that I would be back half an hour ago."

"Yes, he's right. About it being rather late that is," Abigail said.

"Well, I ain't holding yeh back, ain't I? Go on inside and I'm sure I'll be seein' yeh both soon," Hagrid said, stacking together all of their empty teacups.

Albus tightly hugged his mentor, and Abby did the same.

The two students escorted themselves outside with the door closing behind them, and Abigail was about to leave until Albus stopped her. "Hey, um, Abby?"

"Yes?" the honey-blonde asked, friendly.

"I haven't even took you up on your offer of hanging out yet," Albus said, blameworthy, "but I should have. I'm coming back for a visit tomorrow, and I was wondering if you would come with me?"

"Are you kidding? Of course!" Abigail answered without a single falter.

"Okay, great," Albus said, smiling genuinely. "See you then."

"Sounds great, but perhaps you should have saved your goodbyes for until we've reached the school? You know, since we're going the same way."

"Oh, yeah," Albus said, shyly.

Abigail only giggled and walked with him.

* * *

**Tuesday, October 13th, 2020:**

Scorpius hurriedly but vigilantly crammed his textbooks into his bag while Albus was doing the same but in the opposite pace and manner, gawking over at his friend, abashed.

"Okay, Scorp, I know you're all for learning and what not, but what exactly are you so happy about?" Albus examined.

"Today is my first day of training to be on the Quidditch team! Remember?" Scorpius replied.

"So I  _wasn't_  dreaming about that," Albus said.

"What do you mean?" Scorpius questioned, still smiling ear to ear.

"I just thought you saying that you actually  _wanted_  to play Quidditch and that you actually asked Rose out was only something wild and unlikely that would only occur in the most non sensecal world of all: my dreams," Albus retorted, bluntly.

Scorpius naively chuckled. "Nope. Both of those events have happened."

"Wow. I'm speechless," Albus said.

"I'm sure I'll be quite the  _"catch"_  playing Quidditch," Scorpius said, winking.

Albus blankly stared at his friend and then effortlessly slapped his forehead with his hand. "You just had to, didn't you?"

"Come on, that was a good one," Scorpius protested.

"Sure," Albus said, trailing the blond out of their dormitory.

Along the route to their Divination class, they spotted Dominique, Fred, and Lucy Weasley along with two other Gryffindor girls crowding around Lily. On her shoulder sat a Pygmy Puff. Being interested in any magical critter shape and form, Albus affiliated with the crowd with Scorpius following behind him. "What is that, Lil?" Albus asked, admiring the Prussian Puff's cute appearance and nature.

"Only the cutest critter ever," Fred replied in his inaudible and feminine voice.

"It's a Pygmy Puff. I named her cloud, because she's as soft as one! Wanna hold her?" Lily requested, not even waiting for a response as she nuzzled it into her brother's neck.

"Awww, I was gonna ask to hold her," Lucy whined.

"You'll get your turn," Lily affirmed, bitterly.

Albus instantaneously loved the softness of the pet against the nape of his neck and smiled.

"Hey, Scorpius, Rose told me that you're trying out for Quidditch," Lily said. "Is that true?"

"She did?" the two Slytherins said in unison.

"Yeah. She told me that she didn't know you had it in ya," Lily said.

Scorpius' eyes shifted to the floor, embarrassed.

"Isn't the next game a match between Slytherin and our house?" Dominique asked, attempting not to sound too loud or too quiet due to her inability to hear herself speak or anybody else.

"I will  _still_  root for you," Lily said to Scorpius, winking.

"Gee, thanks," Scorpius said, sweetly.

"Of course! If only more people were actually supportive in this school and not complete gits," the red-head growled, fixedly settling her hands on her hips. An uncommunicative vibe was felt from the group surrounding her, undeniably uncomfortable from the shift of demeanor. "I better be headed to class. Professor Slughorn has been up my arse lately for my tardiness apparently," Lily said, snatching up her pet from Albus' arm and placing her back on her shoulder. She hugged Albus, and was fortunate enough to earn a hug back. Dominique waved goodbye to her cousin while Fred and Lucy were too preoccupied chattering with the others.

"I swear, Lily could become a super villain if she really wanted to," Albus said.

Scorpius laughed.

"Blimey, I just noticed something," Scorpius abruptly said, pulling out his chair so he could sit right next to his friend.

"What?" Albus asked, about to take his own seat. Scorpius blocked him from sitting as his gaze drifted up and down the Potter's physique.

"You're getting taller. Well, not as tall as me, but still," the blond cited, questioningly sounding thrilled.

"Yeah, well, puberty does stuff to you," Albus said, finally taking his seat.

"I think it looks good on you," Scorpius complimented, still standing. Before Al could retort, Scorpius himself paused and said, "That sounded  _way_  less bizarre in my head."

"That is just inexcusable, Scorpius. Way weirder things have come from that head of yours. Like the " _new version of us,_ "" Albus clarified, the left side of his mouth dimpling.

Scorpius briskly reached forward and secured Albus' midriff with his lean and lenient arms. "You mean like this?"

The lofty Slytherin's voice drew into Albus' ear from their nearness; transmitting sensual shivers down his neck. "Mhm-hmm," Albus mumbled.

"Oh no, this is making you uncomfortable, isn't it?" Scorpius queried, detaching his arms and keeping his distance.

"No no no," Albus muffled.

Scorpius finally sat on the stool next to Albus and patted his back, unaware of Al's disappointment in the warmth of Scorpius Malfoy leaving his body.

                                   XXX

This was the game — or at least  _practise_ — for the colossal upcoming Quidditch match of Slytherin against Gryffindor. The instructor — being Macmillan himself — showed off every obstacle, every rule, and every maneuver. The feeling of nerve-wreck hit Albus' emotional state almost as hard as one of those bludgers would if they would ever plow Scorpius' delicate body to the ground.

"What are  _you_  so nervous about?" Lily questioned to Albus, whom was standing by her side, attentively observing the practise.

"Have you _seen_ this game?" Albus snapped.

"What about it?" Lily asked.

"Well, why don't  _you_  play this game?" Al examined.

"Um, first off, I'm not into sports, and second, it's practically suicide," Lily answered.

"Exactly!" Albus vociferously agreed.

"What? The suicide thing or the not into sports thing?" Lily said.

"Both!" Al answered.

"He'll be fine! Scorpius is one smart cookie. He can use his intelligence for accuracy," Lily said.

"I'm pretty sure it doesn't work like that," Albus said.

"Come on, if a nerd like Rose can do it, then so can he!" Lily established.

Albus was impending to gripe with that comment, but Scorpius was already skyrocketing high in the air. He swore his heart accelerated just as high as Scorpius did on his broom.

"Whoo! Yeah! You can do it, Scorpius!" Lily hollered, hopping up and down and clapping her hands together.

"You don't have to yell. We're not in a crowd right now," Albus informed, covering his ears with the palms of his hands.

"No, but he's up in the air. He won't hear us if we speak at our normal volume, you dolt," Lily corrected. "Whooo! Yeah!"

Scorpius was actually excellent with his positioning, but not so much when the blunger bolted after him at an alarming speed.

Albus flinched every time Scorpius had to swipe past the dummies of other players in the arena, or every time that deadly weapon of a ball would move towards him. Lily only reacted with more encouraging cheers, each more strenuous to the ears than the last. Albus attempted his share, but they came out more pleading and anxious if anything.

What seemed like forever to wait, the timer was up and Albus exhaled a much needed breath as if rising from being underwater for too long. The weight boosted from his shoulders, but the remains of the agile state of his body felt so weightless that he felt as if he might faint.

"A decent attempt. Just need to work on your balance and you're set," Bert said, putting everything back into their place. "Come back for practise tomorrow."

"Yes!" Scorpius exhilarated, grappling his broom and sprinting over to his friends.

"Ha! I knew you could do it!" Lily said. "Unlike Albus over here."

"Hey!" Albus barked.

"You alright there, mate? You look as if  _you_  were the one flying up there!" Scorpius laughed. Al sneered playfully and Lily spouted out a titter. "Come on! I gotta tell Rose."

"Oh goodie," Albus remarked, scornfully. Rose deservedly made amends with Scorpius in the past month, but Al's own relationship with her remained rocky.

Brushing off that inflection, Scorpius excitably walked on ahead with the Potters catching up to him.

"I don't really get it. Didn't you used to love Quidditch?" Lily questioned Albus.

"When I was  _eight_ ," Albus rectified.

"Ah, yes. Silly me. That was  _decades_  ago," the youngest Potter joked.

"Oh, shut it," Al whispered.

Lily grinned, solely satisfied with her own little quip.

* * *

**Monday, October 19th, 2020:**

Scorpius withdrew from the cheering stadium with his panting drawing out as excessive wheezes and dribbling of sweat drenching his hair and then progressing down his forehead, cheeks, and neck until it reached the collar of his uniform. He was feeling the proudest he's ever been. Not because he won for the team (which he didn't), but because it was his initial play for such a momentous match, and he didn't even critically injure himself besides an occasional walloping against other players.

He accompanied his rapturously hollering squad, but soon there was a casual tap on his shoulder. "Hi," the voice greeted. Out of all possible people that could have requested for his attention, it was Rose.

"Hey," Scorpius bashfully responded, presenting himself as well as he could, even though it was a difficult task with his Quidditch uniform basically cemented to his body from his stentching perspiration.

"Good effort out there," the Gryffindor Chaser congratulated.

"Thanks, but I didn't really do much," Scorpius said.

"Well, you didn't do  _nothing_. Besides, I meant more in the way of you not falling off," she stated. Scorpius looked embarrassed. "It's not an insult or anything. It's just a fact that you didn't have the best balance in our Broom Flying courses, nor in your practises. I am impressed is all."

Albus and Lily bustled over to the passage leading to the Slytherin Quidditch Lockers Room, but Albus nearly fell flat on his face from how abrupt he stopped in his tracks. Having no time to halt spur the moment herself, Lily bumped into Albus, but not with enough force to push him down. She was on the urge of questioning her brother until she — like Albus — pinpointed Rose speaking with Scorpius.

"R-Really? Well, thank you. You did great too though," Scorpius said, grazing the dampness of his hair away from his eyes.

"Thanks," Rose said. "You know, you're not that bad, Scorp."

"Oh? But I'm still a  _little_  bit bad, Rosy?" Scorpius bantered.

Albus never heard that attitude from his friend before. Ever since their previous ordeal about a month ago (that provided them with a year's worth of detention), Scorpius' confidence curiously grew. He couldn't fathom whether if it was because of going through such danger, or the experience in general made him learn something ... something obviously crucial that Albus couldn't comprehend.

"You aren't. If you take back the Rosy nickname that is. No one but my father calls me that, but even then I don't allow it," Rose said, messing up Scorpius' presently cluttered and drizzly hair.

"Why? It's cute. Just like you! So it's perfect," Scorpius said, his boldness expeditiously reinstated by his awkwardness.

"Oh my Gods! Are they actually flirting?" Lily exclaimed in Albus' ear, her hands holding both of his shoulders.

"I doubt it," Albus renounced.

Lily gasped. "They totally are! Hey, if they ever fall in love and get married, Scorpius would be part of the family just like Ted-!"

"Hey, mate! Great game!" Albus purposely interfered, dashing over to Scorpius and patting his back. "You didn't fall once!"

"That's what I was saying," Rose slightly chuckled.

"I knew you could do it all along, Scorpius!" Lily said, "and you did great too, Rose! But that's nothing new."

"Naturally," Rose bragged. Lily gave her cousin a high-five and Albus and Scorpius did the same with each other.

"I'm gonna hit the showers. I suggest you do the same, Scorp. Your  _"charm"_ can't overcome your smell of onions being let out in the sun for too long," Rose said.

"Thanks for the tip," Scorpius remarked.

The Gryffindor was accurate with that regard of Scorpius' revolting odor, yet the droplets of perspiration glazing his colorless complexion causing his odor was queerly enticing to Albus. Wait, did he he really just think that?

Rose presented her fist in the blond' direction, and he blocked his face. "What are you doing?" she questioned.

"Aren't you going to hit me?" Scorpius responded, his hands still guarding his profile.

"Uhhh, no," Rose said.

"Oh. I guess I just thought because of that last time you curled up your fists and then kicked me in the shins —"

"You practically jumped on me. It's called boundaries. Now come on. I don't have all day here," Rose grumbled.

"Oh, it's a  _fist-bump_! I remember this," Scorpius said, boastfully. He attentively collided Rose's fist with his, and he beamed a little too far-ranging. Rose rolled her eyes, but for the first time ever ... with a grin. She hurried out of the foul-smelling locker room entrance so she could flee to the  _other_  foul-smelling locker room where her own team was.

"Guys, I actually think she's warming up to me! Did you see that? She ruffled my hair, gave me a fist-bump, and called me by my name!" Scorpius acclaimed, his far-ranging smile not relinquishing.

"She called you  _Scorp_ ," Al stated.

"That's still  _part_ of my name. You two call me that," Scorpius said.

"I guess that  _is_  something," Albus affirmed, under his breath.

"Rose is a laid-back and understanding person once you get to know her," Lily said.

"Yeah. I can sense it," Scorpius pleasantly said. "Gotta go. If I don't want to smell like the grossest of odors, I better take a shower."

"Well, I just wanted to stop by and congratulate you. Bye, Scorpius!" Lily said, waving her hand with Scorpius waving back and springing her way out of the stadium.

"By the way, Albus, wish me luck. I am going to ask Rose to go out with me again," Scorpius said.

"Are you forgetting that it had only been a few weeks ago since you first tried that? I don't think her answer is going to change that soon," Albus advised.

"Albus, come on. All I'm asking for is some support," Scorpius said, intensely sincere.

"I'm only being honest," Albus said. After saying that, Albus' heart reversed when he memorialized his own pledge of putting his companion's feelings more into consideration, "but, Rose has seemed to warm up to you since then. Maybe you  _do_  have a chance," he corrected, hating to admit those things.

"Thanks," Scorpius said, gleefully hugging Albus so dense that a breath of air was knocked right out of him.

"You seemed to be doing that a lot," Albus mentioned.

"I like it," Scorpius said.

The hug converted into a less tight one, but it struck Albus to be everlasting nonetheless.

"You might want to take that shower," Al said.

"Right," Scorpius said, finally ending their embrace.

                                   XXX

Preceding the fourth period of the day and in course of the student's break, Scorpius searched far and wide for Rose Granger-Weasley; he caught a glimpse of her departing outside, but his schoolmates were flocking his way out, and so he couldn't tell where she wound-up. His exploration went on for much longer than contemplated, so prolonged that break was already over in three minutes! He was about to bail just before he heard, "Looking for someone?" He turned around and looked up as he saw Polly Chapman leaping from the tree that Rose herself was lounging on and ignoring him while heading to the castle. "I'm guessing it's Albus?" Rose said.

"What about him?" Scorpius asked.

"Him being the person you are searching for. Since you two are often inseparable," Rose answered. "I spotted him talking to a girl just over there, but now I don't know where they went."

"No, I actual— Albus talking to a girl? Really?" Scorpius said, not knowing how to feel about that. He turned his head around for proof, but immediately decided to pay no mind. "No, I was actually looking for you."

"Alright. What is it?" Rose asked, acquiring a taste of her giant red lolly.

Scorpius was at the point of talking, but alternatively he strived to climb the tree. He latched onto the near-at-hand branch, but it was too lean and feeble to mount, and there were no other branches to correspondingly lift himself up. Nevertheless, he tried binding his feet to any hollow crease of the enormous and outspread tree he could find and pulled himself up with all of his strength. This attempt failed as the feeble branch snapped and he was left with his delicate fingers clawing the bark. Due to his lack of success, Rose shook her head and charmingly smirked. Scorpius perceived his crush swaying her wand around and then pointing the tool towards him, muttering the  _Wingardium Leviosa_ charm. Scorpius felt light as air as he rose from the grass and dirt, soon to be by her side.

When he had reached where Rose intended him to be, a pink flush shaded his cheeks, both in humiliation, and from just being alongside her. "So, aren't you heading to class? You're usually the first person to make it to classes," he said.

"Not until the class afterwards," Rose responded.

"You're skipping?" Scorpius said, appalled.

"Maybe not the  _entire_  class," Rose specified. "What? I'm allowed to break the rules once in a while. I may love magic, but not  _all_  courses. Divination gets on my nerves."

Scorpius shot a quick glance over to the school. "Since Albus and I already have detention for an extended period of time, it's best that I should be leaving soon to show our progression. So, I am just going to make this short and sweet."

"Sounds reasonable," Rose said.

Scorpius cleared his throat, and he made certain that their eyes were focused with each other, understanding the significance behind it when being up-front. "Rose Granger-Weasley, will you do me the honor of —" The Slytherin was incapable to speak due to the other teen's fingers sealing his lips together in a puckered up state.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to stop you right there. I will  _not_ marry you. For many — hopefully obvious — reasons," Rose said.

"What? No! I wasn't going to say that," Scorpius said, once her digits were released.

"Oh," Rose said.

"Maybe I should have phrased it a little differently, huh?" Scorpius hinted, regarding his mistake.

"A little bit. Yeah," Rose said.

Clearing his throat a second time, Scorpius said, "Okay. So,  _Rose_ —" Rose nodded, forming an A-ok gesture with her fingers. "The Hallowe'en dance is coming up, and it's been the talk of the school lately. Some are even bringing their dates. So, I was hoping maybe ... you might reconsider your previous answer to the question: would you go out on a date with me? But in this case, to the dance?"

Ensuing another lick of her lolly, she replied with, "Much better. Didn't appear too desperate, had an acceptable topic sentence, buildup, and conclusion."

"Yeah?" Scorpius said, optimistic.

Rose's face — for the first time ever in his company — softened, indicated with remorse. It wasn't pity, it was an abundant more than that. "I'm sorry, but I am going to have to reject your proposal again, but for a different reason. You see, I have already asked somebody else."

"S-Someone else? Who?" Scorpius asked, making a burdensome effort to conceal his discouragement.

"Well, you're not the judgemental type, so I guess I could tell you," Rose said, leaning forward to whisper in Scorpius' ear. "Polly Chapman."

"You mean, you — I didn't know you were — well — that you fancied girls. Nor Polly for that matter," Scorpius stammered.

"Well, to me it's the heart and soul that matters. As for Polly, she only flirts with certain boys so her father could accept her, but she's choosing to take the risk by going out with me. Not at all going to hide it from the public when we arrive at that dance," Rose said, admiringly.

"That's — good for you, Rose. To be so open about it, and loving who you love," Scorpius said, weakly.

"Scorp, listen. I have been unfair to you since the moment we met. I realize that now, but I have grown very fond of you. And you're not you're father. You're Scorpius. You don't judge  _anyone_ , you're funny, and your heart is always in the right place. I admire you for all of that," Rose said, smoothly gripping Scorpius' hand as she ran the tip of her thumb over the surface. Scorpius responded to this with a meager grin. "You better get going though. Class starts in a minute," Rose said.

"Right. Thanks," Scorpius mumbled, sliding off the tree with Rose watching him, ashamed.

The hurried wandering through the corridors and shifting staircases was wearisome. Scorpius thought for sure that he had a chance, and he was barely able to accept it. Eventually he entered Divination class, and right there waiting at the doorway was Albus.

"There you are!" Albus said, forcibly latching onto Scorpius' arm and sitting him down at one of the three chair structured tables with Dominic Charles already situated in one of them. "So, did she finally give in to your charm?"

"She asked out Polly Chapman," Scorpius said, coming straight to the point.

"Polly Chapman?!" Albus exclaimed, heads turning his way from his high use of volume.

"But the good news is ... she looked at me, not with pity, but genuine care, and said she actually liked me," Scorpius said.

"Really?" Albus asked, amazed.

"Besides, you and I could just go together," Scorpius said.

Albus went quiet. "You — You're asking me out?"

"No, well, not  _that_  way," Scorpius corrected.

"Oh...ok," Albus said, his voice suppressed with clear disappointment. "Well, I don't think I can."

"What do you mean?" Scorpius enquired.

"Earlier, I decided to ask out Abigail Wood, and she actually said yes," Albus explained, contemptuously.

"Who's that again?" Scorpius asked.

"Remember that girl from last year who came up to us after our ride with Buckbeak?" Albus said.

"Oh yeah! I remember her. She was nice. Good for you, mate," Scorpius said, smiling.

"She is. We've been talking for a while now since I started visiting Hagrid again," Albus said. Sitting at the table to the right of them Albus saw Abigail herself, and he smiled and waved to her.

"I'm glad. You deserve it," Scorpius said, resting his arms on the table and settling his chin on top. He gloomily stared into the clear crystal ball in the center of their table, thinking of nothing and nobody but Rose.

"Hey, cheer up," Albus said. "It's just a silly Hallowe'en dance."

"I know. You're right," Scorpius said.

"Where is Rose anyway? It's not like her to be late," Albus declared.

"She told me she's either coming soon or not at all," Scorpius mumbled.

"Wait, what? You mean to tell me that my snobby miss perfect cousin is purposely skipping a class?" Albus said.

"I know," Scorpius said, dreamily. "She is feisty  _and_  a rebel."

"Ugh," Albus growled in disgust.

* * *

**Saturday, October 31st, 2020:**

The dance for the celebration of the Hallowe'en holiday was held in the Main Hall; the band performing superbly harmonized with the spooky but still captivating theme of the party, and overhead the dance floor and the large assembly of students situated a glowing lantern, ornamenting its golden-orange light in all quarters of the dance floor. Not only that, but the ceiling was enchanted with the display of falling colored autumn leaves and bats fluttering around as well. To top everything off, ghosts drifted about and would often whoosh their way through the youthful witches and wizards for a good fright or just for the fun of it.

Albus leisurely escorted his date down the stairs with something that was rare to seak on his face: a smile. Abigail didn't relish in dressing up in a costume, so she wore a long-sleeved vermilion dress — perfectly capturing the holiday's semblance — and her hair retained by a pitch-dark barrette. That's what Albus liked about her, she was beautiful, but natural. As for himself, he took the form of Severus Snape; he didn't want anything too convoluted, so he reckoned a black wig and suit was simple enough.

Nearing the last step down, Albus was met with laughter. Some mocking, most in fascination and joy.

"Hey, dweeb. I see you dressed up as yourself, an emo. Glad you didn't decide to put on a costume. It suits you," Dylan Brageth taunted, firmly elbowing Albus in the arm.

"Thanks," Albus said, bluffing to sound content. He dodged with looking the now irked brawny teen in the eye and marched aside.

"Nice job handling him, mate," the welcoming voice of his best friend complimented.

"Thank yo — Merlin!" Albus panicked the moment he turned around, feeling his heart speedily pulsating against the grip of his hand. "You startled me!"

"What do you think?" Scorpius asked, adjusting the giant and absurd bow-tie on his dickey and giant green leprechaun-like hat atop his head.

"Yeah! My mum used to read us the  _Alice in Wonderland_ books all the time, but the name I'm trying to remember..." Abigail timidly but impatiently heaved at her boyfriend's arm, but Albus didn't budge. "Mad Hatter!"

"Ding ding ding!" Scorpius acclaimed.

"That is brilliant!" Albus praised.

"Thanks!" Scorpius said.

"Come on, Aly. Let's dance!" Abigail encouraged, trying to alter Albus' center of attraction.

"I'm coming," Albus assured, holding her hand.

However, the couple's focuses were both disrupted from an unforeseen hushed commotion among the crowd. The root of this hush was Rose making her way down the staircase with her female escort, hand in hand. Rose was dressed as Morgan Le Fey, and Polly as a princess judging by the crown and fancy, radiant, and shimmering pink dress.

Polly departed from Rose's side for a refreshment, but Rose advanced on over to Scorpius, Albus, and his date.

"You look great!" Scorpius uttered, his exclamation unintentionally spanning to high capacity.

"Yeah, I didn't know you would be dressing up," Albus said.

"Thanks, boys. You look good too, Scorp. And I would say the same thing about you, Albus, if you weren't dressed as a man who rudely insulted by mum when she went to this school. Nevertheless, you pull it off," Rose said.

"Thank you?" Albus said, befuddled on how to take that " _compliment_ ".

"See ya guys," Rose said, going off to be with her girlfriend.

"So, you're interested in getting busy with another girl, huh?" Mary Zabini mocked, groping Polly's shoulders to pull her in closer, so close that it was astonishingly uncomfortable. "As if that wasn't stupid enough, you really had to go for a gap-toothed snob like  _her_?" Her and the oh so needed newcomer of the bullies of the school — Anastasia Cinder of the Gryffindor house — walked off in their costumes, but not before Mary paced her fingers up Polly's arm and flicked her in the nose.

Rose shot a menacing glare Mary's way, and then led Polly away.

"Enjoy yourself, okay?" Albus said to Scorpius as Abigail was still yanking at his arm.

"Okay," Scorpius murmured, experimenting a persuasive enough grin to disguise his feeling of isolation.

                                   XXX

Albus proved to be a perfectly decent dancer, efficient with working with his feet, although he was more suitable not taking the lead. In spite of his ability however, his focus was less on his beautiful date and more on his lonesome roughhousing friend, and Scorpius' was on the most gossiped couple of the evening. Abigail thankfully didn't draw any attention towards any of this, even when her boyfriend would regularly induce them to collide into somebody else or haphazardly step on her toes.

"Albus, do you mind getting me a drink, please?" Abigail charmingly requested.

"Of course. As in I don't mind," Albus said, finally concentrating on Abigail and Abigail only.

Spining past Albus with his own companion, James comically reflected, "What a gentleman."

Albus neglected the advanced in age teen and strolled over to the refreshments table. At the buffet, Roxanne was smooching Abigail's brother, Jacob. Albus sighed in distaste from the spectacle, and James' lanky figure slanted against the rim of the table. "You might not want to drink that," he notified.

"Why not?" Albus asked.

"It's been spiked," the taller brunet answered.

"Not anymore," Roxanne rectified, putting her make-out session on hold. "I told a professor right away."

"Way to ruin the fun, Rox," James complained.

"No problem," Roxanne teased.

Albus gathered a good amount of punch for Abigail, and when he was about to for himself, James exclaimed, "What the —?"

"What is it?" Albus questioned.

"Look," James demanded, pointing ahead.

Albus did as instructed. "Okay. What am I looking at?"

"Cora Figel! She holding hands and making googly eyes at some ninny over there," James said in disapproval.

"So?" Albus said.

James for once in his life went speechless. "I don't know. Just didn't know she had a boyfriend," he mumbled after a period of time.

"Do you like her?" Albus enquired, actually inquisitive to know the answer.

"Define  _like_ ," James said.

"As in fancy," Albus replied.

"Oh, well, she's not at all bad to look at. Sure she can be a bit bossy like an aunt Hermione at times, but she's athletic, kind, and determined, and —"

"Okay okay, but that's not exactly answering my question," Albus said.

"I was just about to get to that," James said. "My point is that she's a great girl, but I don't think of her like that."

"Then why do you care?" Albus questioned.

"I don't. It's just weird is all," James replied, fixedly staring at the couple.

"Uh-huh," Albus said, dryly.

"James, it shouldn't take that long to get some punch. Now get your arse back here," called out a girl.

"Alice Adgate, huh?" Albus said.

"Yup. I had a few other chicks ask me out like Kaitlin Bell-Rogers, and Daisy Porter, but I asked Alice," James bragged.

"Of course you did," Albus muttered.

"Gotta go," James said, ruffling Al's uncluttered nest of hair.

Albus intended to return to Abby, but he noticed Mad Hatter Scorpius sitting by himself — parallel to when he had first met him. "What are you doing?"

"I was dancing — by myself — and then I decided to get a drink and a few lollies," Scorpius said, sounding moderately sluggish than usual.

"Oh no, you didn't drink the spiked punch, did you?" Albus asked.

"Perhaps. I guess that's why I feel strange. Oh, and it tasted a little funny," Scorpius said. "You know, I couldn't help but watch Rose and Polly. They seemed to be happy together, but now not so much.

So far, Scorpius was right. Polly and Rose appeared to be disputing, but naturally nothing was heard from the result of blustering music. Rose was infuriatedly putting her foot down — not a good sign, particularly when her lips begun to quiver — and she charged her way through the large assembly of people, darting up the set of stairs and into the passageway.

"Oh no," Scorpius said, concern made clear in his slurring voice and shown seizing his features.

Seeing his once most devoted cousin commencing to cry was not something Albus ever thought he would witness; she was everlastingly an emotionally stable being, but regarding her stability collapsing was unquestionably devastating to watch. "I'm going to talk to her."

"I'll go with you," Scorpius said.

"No, you sit down. You gotta get that booze out of your system," Albus urged like an overbearing mother.

"I'm not  _that_  intoxicated," Scorpius argued. "I only had two cups."

"Still, let me handle this," Albus said, tapping Scorpius' soft and pale hand.

"Wait," Scorpius said, hardly squeezing Albus' hand aloft of his. His face drooped so near Albus' own that his warm intoxicating breath was huffing right on his lips; its as though they were sharing identical breath. While Albus didn't fancy the stench of alcohol deriving from the Malfoy's mouth, he was delighted from his heat, and he could only lean back the slightest bit from their intimacy. "My word, you have really nice eyes. As if I never noticed that before."

Not one part of Albus' mental state was expecting that. "Well, they are my father's. You know, like everything else about me," he grouched.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Scorpius said. "I wasn't even thinking about that." It was almost overwhelming how much Albus cherished hearing that. "Yours is a bit different though. Yeah yours is a bright-green like an emerald jewel, but with a bit of blue within the iris."

The brunet was frozen into position in complete dumbfoundment, but his mind caught up to him and reminded him of something crucial. "Rose!" Approximately tumbling over nothing in particular when turning around from what just came to pass between him and Scorpius, he walked it off and struggled to maintain a level head.

Albus tracked down the source of Rose's sobbing while scouting the passageway that she took to flee the festivity. She was sitting in a cramped, lightless, and isolated area of the corridor. Her legs were spread out, back spruced up in contact with the drafty gravelled wall, and arms cradling her upper body. "What do you want?" she demanded, not caring to alternate the angle of her head.

"Just wanted to see what's wrong," Albus said.

This time, Rose did alternate. "Out of all people to follow me, I wasn't expecting you," she remarked, wiping her trickling nose with the dress-sleeve of her getup.

"Is that a bad thing?" Albus asked.

"Yes. No matter  _who_  would have come to comfort me. I don't feel like talking about my feelings," Rose acknowledged.

"Are you sure?" Albus inspected.

"Yes," Rose responded.

"Alright," Al said, lingering in his spot to verify that his family member's response didn't deviate. Ten seconds and she didn't make any other diverse answers, so he was haltingly on the verge of departing.

"Polly acts in a very passive aggressive manner," Rose tardily said, her voice cracking. Albus restored his spot standing by her, stumped on what she now desired him to do. "She would call me things like boring, pretentious, or bossy, and at first I would mind, but then she would assure me that she's joking. After the hundredth time however, I realized that ... she meant it."

Albus plopped down near side of Rose. "Okay, not to sound rude or anything, but you seriously didn't notice that until  _now_?"

Judging by her scowl, she  _was_  offended. "I didn't notice it " _just now_." I've always noticed. I just didn't want to believe it."

Albus faintly chanted a charm that unleashed several fluttering Kleenex sheets, bewitched to have the structure and dynamism of a bird, and they all glided circles around Rose.

"Thanks," Rose appreciated, catching one of the charmed scraps of tissue but not yet blowing her nose. "It wasn't until tonight when she said that my mum or dad didn't deserve as much credit for saving the world as Harry Potter did. That's when I drew the line. No one talks about my family like that and gets away with it."

"Yet you didn't mind when she offended your own cousin," Al snarled.

"I said I was sorry," Rose grumbled, clearly peeved but in some such way with valid repentance proved within her tear-glazed eyes whilst glancing over at Albus.

"I know," Albus said, actually lenient and genuine. "Look, Rose, unlike me, I know you love the attention, and I know for a fact that ever since you started hanging out with her, you've been, well, not exactly nice. Honestly, I don't understand what you see in her." Rose expressed an accustomed scowl. "I'm not saying the right things, am I?"

"She is a good listener. She's smart, and not to mention very pleasant to the eye," Rose elucidated.

"Well if you ask me — which I know you didn't — it's for the best," Albus said.

"I realize that. It's just difficult to not only let her go as a girlfriend, but a friend all together," Rose confessed.

"Do you remember that time when we were four-years-old, and we thought up all of these scenarios where we would go on a bunch of adventures in Hogwarts like our parents?" Albus reminisced. He was implicit that Rose would be unsure of what that memory had to do with anything, but while there was nothing that triggered him to recall that nostalgia, he wanted to think of something that would make the other fourteen-year-old smile to a certain degree. Additionally, it was privately one of his fondest memories, and being with Rose as children in general.

"Yeah," Rose snickered. "Like when we imagined if a dragon attacked the school."

"That was a good one," Albus concurred.

"Both of us being Gryffindor students battling a deadly dragon invading the castle. Hugo helped, but ended up only lasting for a day, same with Lily, and James just ran away crying in fear," Rose continued. "I miss those days."

"Me too," Albus said, truly feeling and appearing content.

"Hi, Rose," came another visitor. "No need to tell me what happened. I just wanted to see if you were okay. That's all that matters."

"That's sweet, Scorp," Rose said, without even needing to turn around to perceive the individual with her own eyes, finally blowing her nose into the tissue given to her.

"Didn't I say to take it easy," Albus nagged to he blond.

"I'm fine. See?" Scorpius said, granting the others to behold his sober condition for themselves.

"I will admit that I didn't feel like cheering up, but I am certainly better than I was before," Rose said, rubbing Albus' back and wearing a certain special look on her face that he hadn't seen her use in a while.

"Good," the pair of boys said in sync.

Rose stood upright spur of the moment and moved in on Scorpius. "Scorpius—" From that alone, Scorpius' jaw dropped as what was just said echoed throughout his eardrums. "The dance is not over just yet, and you originally requested for me to come with you as your date."

"What are you proposing?" Scorpius asked.

"If you still want to, I could be your date for tonight," Rose proposed.

Scorpius was expressionless. After countless seconds of this pressing on, Rose gestured her hand back and forth in front of his face. "Oy! Are you still in there?" the Gryffindor asked, knocking on the blond's forehead like it was a door..

"Are you...agreeing to go out with me?" Scorpius asked, ignoring the previous knock to the head.

"I'm agreeing to be your date, not your girlfriend," Rose corrected. "I am still shooken up with what happened with Polly, but who knows, might not stay that way long." She winked.

"Yes! Yes, of course!" Scorpius moderately yelled.

"Let's go then," Rose said. "Besides, Albus, your date is probably wondering where you are or at least what's taking you so long?"

"Good call," Al said.

                                   XXX

"Aly! Where have you been? I was getting worried!" the blonde raved, sprinting forward and securing both of her hands over and under the brunet's arm.

"Was just talking with my cousin, like I said. Sorry I took so long," Albus apologized, tenderly holding one of Abby's hands; that small gesture soothed her.

"It's alright. I was just getting worried, but you're here now. Let's go!" Abigail said.

Their hands carried on entwined just as they returned to the dance floor, and they didn't squander any supplementary time. Instead, the two lightheartedly spiraled around, and when Abigail drew in close to Albus' chest, he had a fine view of the inadequately dancing Scorpius continually spinning Rose about and twirling her out (hand in hand) and then backtracks against him recurrently. Instead of vexation or anger, Rose was chortling good-naturedly, and she was already internally mending by the looks of it.

Albus ought to have been thrilled for his relative, likewise with his best friend. While he was pleased that Rose was the happiest she's ever been in a while, seeing the two actually bond and holding each other close was not only startling, but provoking assorted with a fragment of hopelessness, he never felt anything like it. All he knew was that he frowned upon the idea of them touching, or worse — snogging! The concept induced anger to pulse through him like blood and his brows unintentionally wrinkled. Why was he feeling this way? Was it the idea of his family member making out with someone? Well, it was positively vulgar, but not aggravating. Then, when he centralized more on the theorization of Scorpius kissing someone, his resentment heightened. Could this be jealousy?

Subsequent to detecting that driblet of sweat trickling down Scorpius' prolonged, pale neck from Quidditch practice, he became conscious of just how attractive he was, notably each year when his physique would develop more into a man than boy. Just because he believed that he was a good-looking person doesn't inevitably mean that he was in love with him; it was a straightforward compliment. Right? Surely that must have been it ... it had to be. He cared for Scorpius more than anybody, but they were best friends, and that's all it was.

Confident about that last explanation, Albus embraced his beloved girlfriend closer and smiled, and then substituted another quarter of the Main Hall to avoid the view of the potential new couple.

* * *

**Wednesday, January 14th, 2021:**

"What are you doing?" Hugo examined his favorite cousin, who just alarmed him when wheezing out a melodramatic gasp in the act of hauling out her pocket-notebook.

"Nothing," Lily lied, skimming over various pages.

Hugo mischievously reached forward to abduct it, but Lily levitated it into the air with her handy magic tool. "I'm not stupid. You think I wasn't expecting that?" Lily said, smug.

Immediately upon Lily's light-brown eyes rebounding to her journal, it was magically seized into Hugo's clutches, ensuing him casting a disarming spell on the youthful witch, "and you really thought I couldn't do that?" he retorted.

"Hey! Give that back!" Lily ordered, tussling to win back her wand and diary.

"He tries to make you laugh. Finds any excuses to touch you," Hugo read distinctly, his one foot forcing the red-head back and a hand gripping one of her wrists. "I don't get it."

Because of the disruption in her library, Madam Pince let the preteens off with a warning to be settled and silent, and so Hugo (under protest) gave back her wand and odd journal.

"It's nothing you would care about," Lily whispered, securely sealing the book.

"Hey, Lil," greeted a handsome young man, roaming on past her, playfully poking her shoulder in the process. He had downy and thick locks of blond hair, a dreamy profile, and following him were a trio of fawning girls; there was seldom a time where he attended somewhere companionless.

"Hey," Lily greeted back, spinning a strand of hair around her finger.

When he was outside her range of vision, Lily re-opened her notes as rapid as a bolt of lightning and checked off an obscure sentence.

"Ohhh! I see!  _That's_  the he," Hugo drawled, sneaking a peak over Lily's shoulder.

"So what if it is?" Lily said.

"So, should I start calling you Lily Finnigan-Thomas now?" Hugo teased.

"No!" Lily said.

"Why not? You  _did_  write it," Hugo said, evidencing the page put on display.

"No I didn't!" the auburn-head fibbed, cloaking the words with her hands.

"Wait, that looked a little like my mum's handwriting," Hugo called attention to.

"It is," Lily confirmed.

"My mum is helping you get boys?" Hugo questioned in disorientation interweaved with more or less horror.

"In a manner of speaking," Lily replied.

"Why didn't you ask aunt Ginny?" Hugo asked.

"My mum is ... smart, but she's not  _super_  smart," Lily established.

"Whatever you say," Hugo mumbled, hastily losing curiosity.

Suspending the not so engrossing argument or conversation, a notorious duo of inseparable friends entered from behind the two second years students. Albus aided Scorpius in hoisting dozens of books to transport out of the library.

"Need some help there, good-looking?" Albus humorously offered, pointlessly squeezing one of Scorpius' hand balancing the works of literature.

"Why, thank you," Scorpius said, his face evolving into a great deal of warmth without him even realizing it, "but it's best that you don't tell Rose that you called me that."

"I will if you don't tell Abigail," Albus laughed.

Lily up-reared an eyebrow, suspiciously.

The ridicule was discontiuned when Albus acknowledged the preteens hardly any inches away from him and Scorpius. "Hey, Lily. Hey, Hugo," Albus said, uncharacteristically chummy. Quickly it was short-met when he aimed attention back to Scorpius.

Instead of focusing on her brother's delivery of those words, Lily questioned both of the boy's playful little banter.

One of the hints listed and advised from her aunt specifically said that boys would often 'playfully' compliment your appearance and qualities, and another was finding any excuse to touch; Albus did both of those things.

Scorpius conclusively informed Albus that he didn't need the help and alternatively let the books float with his magic. To thank Albus for the offer, he held him close with the two of his arms, and jaw settling on Al's shoulder (while also trying to target his wand's directory fronting the books so they wouldn't fall).

Again with the touching.

"Instead of being here in the library, maybe you two should get a room," Lily joked, not suppressing the seriousness behind it well.

Albus laughed sarcastically, and Scorpius' sounded as if he were uncomfortable. They wandered off to take out the books, reducing down their touches and teases to none (probably so nobody could be skeptical about them again).

"What was that joke for?" Hugo laughed.

"Did you hear that little 'joke' Al made?" Lily whispered.

"You mean the 'good-looking' thing?" the brunet said.

"Yup," Lily said.

"What about it?" Hugo inquired.

Lily was about to explain, but she thought it pointless. She was probably wrong. After all, it was a boy with another boy, and Hermione's list was specified for what boys do with girls, so it could have been just something boys did with each other. "Nothing," she shrugged off.

                                   XXX

Lily's next encounter with the two boys was in the Dining Hall that evening when they chose to sit at the Gryffindor table to be with their sweethearts. Albus and Abigail Wood have been an item from the time of the Hallowe'en dance; they were a modest couple. They would hold hands, make out in only the most discreet of places, and were awfully quiet by nature. Rose asked out Scorpius herself a month after the dance, and nobody could believe it, not even Scorpius despite his glory. Their relationship was expressed more with words rather than actions, and both of them were happy, but their relentless bickering was unsettling to most. In fact, right there at the table was them commencing a debate; a debate that nobody close-at-hand seemed to grasp due to their lack of interest.

Fortunately the disagreement was brief, and the couple apologized together. Scorpius tenderly kissed Rose's speckled cheek, and she jerked his green and silver streaked tie so their lips could unite.

That small act of affection emphasized an  _'implying'_ expression of distaste to seize Albus' features.

Lily took careful notice of her sibling's display, his disgust was dissimilar to those around them, it was displayed with a prolonged, burdensome, and discouraging sigh, along with a lazy turn of the head. It's like he was ... upset on a deep personal level.

She didn't need to flip a page of her journal to recall 'jealousy' being a segment of the hints.

Relieving to the eyes of students (including family) nearby, the smooch didn't keep on, and Scorpius pulled back in a dreamy state.

Lily's focus returned to Albus, he was holding his own girlfriend's hand with his and seemingly starting a conversation. All while his body language was overlooking Scorpius'.

That's when Lily was officially cocksure of her beliefs ... Albus was in love with his best friend.

* * *

**Friday, February 5th, 2021:**

"White Pawn to G4," Rose commanded, inspecting over the checkerboard between her and her oppnant. The hunched over pawn obeyed its player's order with a stroll forward until it reached the square desired.

Molly's undecipherable fixed stare lingered on her cousin, until her arms uncrossed to support her head. "Black Queen to H4," she declared. The queen piece positioned itself beside the pawn, and then with a strike of its sword, the pawn sliced in half. Its bits of pieces scattering about the checkerboard.

"Checkmate," Molly bragged, a prideful smirk curving at her lips. Rose groaned in frustration. "Lil, did you see that? What are you doing?"

Lily held up her index finger to signal Molly to wait. What she was seeing was Scorpius and Albus sitting the opposed direction of the Quiet Room (which the girls were inside of). They were giggling like school girls and agilely knocked each other's feet. "Footsies? Really?"

"Are you staring at those "besties" again?" Molly asked, standing right by the lightest red-head of the three. "Do you want to snog with the Malfoy or something?" She angled her head tilt sideways to whisper in her ear. "Or are you just enthralled with their flirting?"

Lily's head turned so fast that her cropped hair nearly slapped the towering fourteen-year-old's face. "Flirting? You mean you see that too?"

"I think the better question is: who  _doesn't_  see that?" Molly said.

"Who are you two talking about?" Rose questioned, mounting off of her stool facing her side of the chess board.

Molly tried sounding out a word — or name — but Lily swiftly tugged at the tip of the braid holding up her lengthy wavy hair. Molly released a screech.

"Oops, accident," Lily lied, exchanging her attention from Molly to Rose. "Nobody you know."

"Okaayyy," Rose mumbled, strolling past them to join the boy's company.

"Bloody hell! What was that for, you bloat?" Molly demanded, protectively shielding her scalp from any further pain.

"So you wouldn't tell her who we were really talking about?" Lily whispered.

"You really think I would tell one of my cousins that her boyfriend might be interested in somebody else?" Molly said.

"Maybe," Lily replied.

"Well, you're right. I would," Molly admitted, "but you didn't need to be so rough.

"Sorry," Lily apologized.

"It's fine," Molly said, "but—" That sentence didn't even make it up to bat when seeing the preteen zoom out of the room. Her light-blue eyes rolled to the side, and she decided to take out her wand to organize their leftover game.

"Hey, Rose. How about you take your Scorpius, and I'll borrow Albus here?" Lily suggested.

"Sounds good," Rose said, chuckling and leading her date along with her.

"What's up?" Albus asked, both in concern and curiosity.

"Nothing really. Just wondering what two teenage boys are doing playing  _footsie_ ," Lily said as matter of fact, one hand on her hip.

"What are you talking about? We were just playing around," Albus said.

"But right here it says—"

"Ugh, you're  _still_ going by that thing?" Albus interrupted. "You're taking it  _way_  too seriously. It's not even advice from a professional. Aunt Hermione is just going by her basic beliefs."

"Aunt Hermione is the smartest person we know! And — wait, how did you know about this?" Lily said.

"You don't hide it very well," Albus said. "You take it out every time you see that Nigel guy, and James told me."

"James? I knew he somehow peaked when I wasn't looking!" Lily snapped. "I'm gonna kill him, but before I do..." Her face suddenly leaned forward for a close inspection, but Albus leaned back. She smirked.

"What?" Al demanded.

"Your face is red," Lily stated.

"No it's not!" Albus argued.

Lily leaned back, switching her smirk for a frown. "Albus, you trust me, right? I mean, every time you come back from Hogwarts, you would talk to me about nearly everything."

"Yeah," Albus said, calmly.

"So, let me just say this," Lily said, "maybe, you shouldn't be dating Abigail. She's a great person, and you two have pretty good chemistry, but I know you don't love her. You love Scorpius, and he loves you."

"I understand what you're trying to do," Albus said, "but you're wrong. I  _do_  love Abigail, and Scorpius loves Rose. Oh, and Lily, I think you're forgetting something. Something important. I'm a boy, and he's a boy."

"So?" Lily asked, innocently.

"So, we're not gay," Albus muttered so no one else could hear.

"You could be bipolar," Lily mentioned.

"Bipolar?" Albus questioned.

"Yeah. Where you could be in love with girls  _and_  boys," Lily said.

"You mean bisexual?" Albus guessed.

"Oh yeah," Lily said, timidly. "That."

"Alright, let's say we  _were_. I highly doubt Scorpius would every have feelings like that for me," Albus said, his head hanging low. With that, he walked away with nothing more than a farewell.

Lily stood there, sighing.

* * *

**Sunday, February 14th, 2021:**

With his back bordering against the chilly stoned wall of the castle, Scorpius bestowed his girlfriend with a heart-shaped box. "Fizzing Whizzbees. My favorite. You know me too well," Rose said, charmingly.

"Happ-"

Rose pursed Scorpius' lips with two fingers. "Just because it is a certain holiday today does not mean you should acknowledge it."

Scorpius nodded, understanding Rose's prejudice for the holiday. With his mouth still shut, Scorpius presented her with a rose.

"How lovely! Not very original, but I appreciate the sentiment behind it," Rose said.

"Before you ask, it's not a real rose, but a prop. That way it can last forever. I just cast a spell so it can have both the texture and scent of one," Scorpius explained.

"Impressive," Rose said, kissing Scorpius' cheek. "Wait, aren't the sweets from Hogsmead?" Scorpius nodded cheerfully. "Aren't you and Albus not allowed to go there any more?"

"James went for us," Scorpius clarified.

"Okay, good," Rose said, smiling while leaning back against the blockade apace with Scorpius.

Meanwhile, Lily and Nigel Finnigan-Thomas strolled along the school grounds, exchanging chocolate frogs and their cards to each other.

"I wish we were able to go to Hogsmead," Nigel said.

"I know!" Lily whined, swinging his hand with hers while walking. "I have to wait six and a half months to actually go."

"Try waiting for two years!" Nigel said. "Then again, my brother doesn't start school until this September. At least I can brag that I start earlier than him!"

"You have a brother?" Lily asked, curiously.

"Aye. By blood too. Our fathers adopted us together because we were inseparable and refused to part," Nigel explained.

"Awww," Lily said.

"Our dads are considering adopting another, but a baby, and most likely a female," he said. "Not sure if I am up for that."

Lily didn't chip in to what Nigel was saying, because before she knew it she was glimpsing over at Albus and Abigail nearby. They were snogging in a dark space so no one could see them. When their faces parted, Abigail was smiling, but there appeared to be no after kiss spark.

"Are your parents happy together?" Lily asked, remaining focused on Abigail and Albus.

"Of course. What kind of silly question is that?" Nigel proclaimed.

"I mean, do you feel like you belong? They are making you feel welcomed and loved?" Lily elaborated.

"Absolutely," Nigel said. "They occasionally have their disagreements, but all couples do, from what I've been told. Although I could do without their little 'making up' afterwards."

"Uck!" Lily said, remembering some very similar unpleasant memories. She luckily glanced over it, and thought that if two men like her father's old friends could remain happily married all these years, why not them? She stopped with their hike and said, "Nigel, I have a lot of studying I want to get done. You wouldn't mind leaving me for a moment, would you?"

"I don't recall you ever studying," Nigel said.

"It's for potions," Lily pointed out.

Nigel understood right away. "I understand, lass, but don't worry, this good-looking lad  _will_  return." He pointed to himself and kissed his date's hand. All the younger girls fawned over him while doing so.

Lily giggled, and until he was out of sight, she took out her pocket-held notebook and scribbled.

"Oh for the love of Merlin! After a week or so, I thought you finally got over this weird obsession," a tall teen said, marching over to Lily.

"Shove off, James," Lily grumbled.

"Come on, give it," James commanded, hand reaching forward to grab the notebook.

"Lay off! Or your secret poetry will see the light of day!" Lily warned.

"What secret poetry? I don't have secret poetry," James said.

"You mean you don't have a leather-bound journal with in-depth detail about your dream girl or random things you're feeling? Hidden away under some dirty pairs of socks that mum and dad can't spot to clean?" Lily said.

"Hey! What were you doing poking around in my room?" James interrogated.

"I could say the same about you," Lily said.

"Ok! I won't read it. Just don't tell anyone else, or I will turn your legs to jelly," James said.

"Fine fine," Lily said. "I was going to tell you my plan anyway."

"Then what the hell was the point of blackmail?" James demanded.

"For future reference," Lily replied. "Anyway, unless you're completely dumb, you know about our brother's  _close_  relationship with his bestie, right?"

"Close is an understatement, but yeah," James responded.

"Well, you know that textbook of higher level potions you let me burrow? And there is that one that draws you to the person you love with a smell?" Lily said.

"You mean  _Amortentia_?" James said.

"Exactly! That! I'm going to brew it," Lily said, "and once they both have a whiff, we'll know for sure! And  _they'll_ know for sure!"

"Are you mad?" the brunet exclaimed. "I know you're a Master of Potions and all that, but that's pretty advanced. Second of all, that specific potions draws you by  _attraction_ , not exactly love."

"Our parents have been and still are in love, and dad smelled her," Lily stated.

"How would you know that?" James asked.

"When I was little, mum held me close to her because I was scared of the thunder outside, and I said that she smelt of fresh flowers. Dad told me that's what he smelled years when taking a whiff of that potion. He also said that aunt Hermione apparently smelled fresh grass ... or something."

"Still. It's a very low possibility," James said. "Oh, and guess what? Have I mentioned that the potion is incredibly poignant?! Just  _smelling_ it drives a person to obsession, you know."

"James, trust me. I know what I'm doing," Lily said. James wasn't convinced, and he let her know with a frown. "Even if you don't, I'm still doing it."

                                   XXX

Later that day, Scorpius was perched atop of a tree, and Albus advanced over to him. "Did you just climb up the tree?" Albus asked in disbelief.

"Not exactly," Scorpius chuckled. "I used a spell. Rose showed me."

"I want to try that!" Albus said. "What spell did you two use?"

" _Wingardium Leviosa_ ," Scorpius replied.

Albus nodded and prepared his scepter, swirling it around him until he was soaring into the air. He beamed when seeing that his attempt succeeded, and he made himself comfortable next to Scorpius.

"Huh, great first try! I think you're better at magic than you realize," Scorpius celebrated, impressed.

"Who knows," Al shrugged. "Scorp, I need your advice on something."

"Sure. With what?" Scorpius said.

Albus hoisted one of his hands up to his head and flexed his fingers in a way that was massaging his scalp. "Well, every time I kiss Abby, her face doesn't seem to ... light up. It's like there's no spark. It took a while for me to build up the courage to kiss her, and I thought it was great when we finally did, but I don't think she feels the same. I don't know what I'm doing wrong."

"Maybe you need more practice," Scorpius suggested. "I could help you with that."

"Really? Great! What do I do?" Albus said, delighted that his problem indeed had a solution.

"First, release all tension. You shouldn't kiss somebody when you feel unsure about it," Scorpius advised. "Think about her best traits. What made you fall in love with her?"

"Alright," Albus said.

"Now, close your eyes and just imagine that I'm Abigail," Scorpius said.

"Got it — wait — what does that mean?" Albus asked, confused.

"I think it's best that you practice as accurately as possible. So I can be the test subject," Scorpius said, casually.

"You're asking me to  _kiss_  you?" Albus said, feeling like the world around him had come to a halt.

"Technically," Scorpius replied, still with that odd folksy emphasis.

"Uh, shouldn't I be practicing on a teddy bear or something," Albus stammered.

"Sorry, no teddy bears here. Only me," Scorpius declared.

 _'Merlin, he's serious!'_ Albus thought to himself.

"You're just going to kiss for about five seconds, and then we'll stop and I'll give you some pointers," Scorpius elaborated.

Albus evolved into silence. It's almost like his heart travelled up to his head and pounded from ear to ear.

"We don't have to if you don't want to —"

"No, I want to!" Albus said, immediately, surprising himself by how eager he was.

"Great. Now, close your eyes," Scorpius said, collectedly. Albus swore that he was not talking with his friend anymore, but a psychiatrist, "and just remember what I taught you."

Albus conformed, but not before swallowing a metaphorical knot down his throat. To do what he was going to do next, he must have been  _completely_ out of his mind, because his head slightly titled to the side as his lips angled towards Scorpius' until they touched. The moment their lips encountered each other, Albus could no longer pretend that it was Abigail; her lips were plump and chapped, but these ones were soft and delicate. It was Scorpius, he was kissing Scorpius Malfoy!

Although Abigail's lips were chapped (much like his own), Albus luxuriated in smooching them; her kisses were graceful and passionate, but there was something about the feel of Scorpius'.

Going against his own rules, Scorpius kissed back, and granted his eyes to shut down so he could savor in the feeling of the other teen's unrefined but passionate lips. It was well past five seconds, but neither of them cared nor noticed.

Albus was enthralled with just how soft his best friend's lips really were. It's like he couldn't ever get enough of them. The sound of their lips barely smacking together, the feel of Scorpius' thin soft lips, it was all so stimulating. So stimulating that heat intensified Al's flesh, and something stirred within his briefs. This feeling was unfamiliar to the still amateur teen, and his body reacted rearward, thankful that he was wearing his robes for a cover up. He couldn't look at Scorpius, and he didn't think he would want to because of his reaction.

Realizing what he's done, Scorpius felt guilt rush over him, as he stammered, "I'm so sorry! I was — I mean —" His nostrils prevented him from finishing when they smelt a pleasing remonious scent that he couldn't quite put his finger on. The smell originated from below them, and it was held by a startled little red-head, joined by her eldest brother.

His attention retreating to the bashful brunet, Scorpius cleared his throat and tried to be laid-back. "That was, um — even better than I expected. I guess it's good to know that my little advice actually worked well in your favor. That or you didn't need help after all, and — yeah." Scorpius waved to the three Potters with the uttermost awkward shot at a smile as he leaped down to the ground and ran away.

James glanced over at Lily.

"What?" Lily asked, wondering why Albus wasn't his central focus.

"Aren't you going to —"

"It's too easy. I'm pretty sure what we just witnessed speaks for itself," Lily chimed in.

"It's not what it —" Albus was cut off from what he was smelling. "What's that potion?"

"Oh. This. It's — hold on, what did you smell?" Lily examined.

Albus thought discreetly as the delightful fragrance drew in then emitted out of his nostrils. "It smells ... sweet. Like, peppermint chocolate, and a bit of cinnamon. Also, musty and dry parchment, much like the papers of an ancient history book, and —" His siblings reacted with hoisted brows. "Whatever. I gotta go, okay?"

Albus then imitated Scorpius' actions by jumping from the tree and fleeing.

"Well, that was pointless to brew, huh?" James said.

"Oh, shut it," Lily snarled.

* * *

**Friday, June 25th, 2021:**

It was an accustomed drizzly day in London - in spite of it being the first day of summer vacation for Hogwarts students - and awaiting at Platform 9 3/4 were Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. All four of them keen on seeing their children's precious faces again.

Hermione's hand settled against her husband's chest as she bit her bottom lip to repress her blissful tears, and Ron's head cozily compressed against her bun-supported bushy hair. Harry and Ginny shared neurotic but eager ganders at each other while occasionally holding hands. It was a parent's worry.

Often however, Harry's focus would stop in Draco Malfoy's direction.

"What is it?" Ginny asked quietly, not peering over at anything so she wouldn't draw any unwanted attention.

"Draco's just been standing there. Not talking to anyone," Harry mumbled.

"Is that all?" Ginny retorted. "Of course he is. He's still grieving, you know."

"I know. Maybe we can keep him company till Scorpius gets here. He might need it," Harry said, determined.

Understanding grief as much as Harry did over the loss of someone dear to them, Ginny agreed.

"Are you sure about this?" Ron asked, sceptical. Ron also understood what his former bully was going through, but his trust for him was still edgy.

"Ronald," Hermione said, in her trademark bossy way, but at the same time collected. Ron was convinced that his lover was the smartest person he had ever known, and because of this, he knew not to question her judgements.

"Never mind," Ron said.

"Draco!" Harry called out among the pack of people.

The pale-blond man's eyes glanced over their direction with an eyebrow skeptically raised.

"Come here. We don't bite," Harry added, playfully.

Draco marginally smirked and listened, but in hesitation. He greeted them in a reserved mannerism, and the group of friends also did in their own way. "So, what do you guys want?"

"We figured since Scorpius is coming over to our place right away, it would be a nice surprise to see us all together," Ginny said.

"Would save him the trip of walking to you and then back to us," Harry retorted.

"I suppose so," Draco agreed.

Their floundering conversations didn't last long when the train finally arrived. The puffs of smoke coated the train tracks and platform, and a multitude of wizards and witches rushed over to their families.

Regularly Lily or James would be the first of the Potter children to depart the express, but this time it was Albus, tagged along with Scorpius (naturally).

For the first time ever, Albus was smiling while running up to his own family with his baggage and Gerald inside of his cage, holding Scorpius' hand. Albus greeted each of his family members, even Draco, and Scorpius did the same.

"Hey, dad! It's still okay to sleepover at the Potter's, right?" Scorpius said breathlessly from his excitement.

"Missed you too," Draco said, dryly, "and yes, it's still okay."

The duo gave each other a high-five and with James, Lily, Rose, and Hugo ultimately catching up behind them.

Scorpius tightly held his father close, and Draco repeated the action as best as he could; he was still unaccustomed.

To Albus' unforeseen horror, Gerald's body twitched around as he let loose many agonizing squeaks. "Gerald! What's going on?" Al begged to anyone who was willing to expose an answer.

All of the adults and minors of Albus' family hurriedly gathered near-at-hand to get a better inspection.

" _Crucio_ ," Draco stated, grimly.

"What?" Albus asked, his body unstable with fear.

"That's what is being used on him," Draco embellished, his grey eyes skipping through rows of people to discover the culprit.

"But who is doing this?" Scorpius panicked.

The ferret's body abruptly stopped tossing and turning, but instead curled up in the corner of his crate with his bushy tail concealing his face. While Albus and a few others consoled the critter, Draco's eyes still carried out their search. It was a challenging task, but only momentarily. He caught a glimpse of a boy just his son's age, already glancing their way with a wand in his hand. The boy ran away, but Draco chased after him. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lily, Scorpius, and Rose all chased after him. Ginny, Hugo, and James awaited by Albus' side and verifyed Gerald's health.

"Did you spot the caster of that spell?" Harry asked Draco.

The lengthy-haired man called attention to the shaggy raven haired teen, gripping the sleeve of his mother's coat.

"Roger," Scorpius snarled.

"You know him?" Draco enquired, briefly peeping over at the half-grown Malfoy.

"Sort of. He's in Slytherin like us, but he's a bully," Scorpius answered chivalrously, fixing a menacing grimace on the pest for just terrorizing his friend.

"It's impolite to stare, Draco. Especially the way you are," the parent settled, sternly,

Draco sneered; he didn't have to stop and contemplate who the young man's mother was from that malevolent delivery and sneer. "Your son just performed an Unforgivable Curse on a weak little creature. I'm quite certain that my stares should be the least of your concerns, Parkinson."

"And now you're making up assumptions," Pansy drawled. "My son wouldn't do such a thing."

Ignoring the woman's denial, Hermione added, "Don't think just because your child would be let off the hook so easily just because of his age. Next time he executes such a curse, he will be expelled from Hogwarts within a blink of an eye, and will be facing a great deal of penalties."

Pansy gawked back over at Draco and defended Roger with an arm securely cradling his shoulders. "Even if what you and the mudblood over here says  _happens_  to be true. I am positive that he wasn't aware of how dangerous the spell was going to be when using it. He is still learning after all."

"Rubbish!" Ron barked, near about sprinting forward. For better or for worse, Harry and Hermione held him back before doing anything rash.

Draco studied the petrified fourteen-year-old, and very expeditiously memories of his young self engulfed over him; he made careless choices out of fear, and solitude, impermanently leading him along the wrong course. Roger was still young, and still had his whole life ahead of him; therefore, Draco lamented for the young man on a personal level and the potential peril he could get himself into. "Nevertheless, take careful watch," he lectured in the direction of Pansy.

Pansy's sneer dwelled on her face, and didn't contribute anything to what was said.

The adults — at a slow pace — withdrew, but the minors knit their brows while they eyeballed their schoolmate. The entirety of Roger's facet was downright loathsome, and no longer cowardly. It was unmistakably an act to acquire pity.

"If you ask me, he shouldn't have been left off the hook like that," Rose growled, wandering back over to the others with Lily and Scorpius by her side. "They call them  _Unforgivable Curses_  for a reason."

"And I most certainly agree," Scorpius said, alarming the girls with his non customary infuriation. In fact, he was the first to retrace his steps back to Albus with his crazy measure of speed as he ran. "Albus! How is he doing?" he asked, kneeling down beside the cage.

"A little better," Albus replied. "Don't touch him though. He is still a little shook-up."

"Poor little guy," Lily said, cooing.

"Did you find the person who did this?" Ginny asked, fiercely.

"Yes," Harry answered. "A boy just Albus' age."

Ginny's eyes enlarged. "How could someone that young know how to conjure up such a jinx? Or especially  _want_  to use it? We might be dealing with another Tom Riddle on our hands, Harry," she said, terrified from the probability.

"Don't worry, Ginny," Harry comforted, persistent. "We are  _not_  going to let that happen. The Ministry will keep a watchful eye on him."

"Good," Ginny said.

To set everything at ease, Harry turned to the young wizards and witches with a softening grin. "Are all of you ready to go?"

Everyone responded with a yes, lacking the Granger-Weasley children due to their parents fussing with both of their unruly spirals of hair.

"Sure am, Mr. Potter," Scorpius said, ecstatic from talking to  _the_  Harry Potter himself.

"Just Harry will do," the man who lived informed.

"Okay, Harry," the young blond revised, biting his bottom lip from any verbal squeals of a fan boy.

"Make sure that my son is in one piece when the weekend is up, Potters. If not, I will  _not_  be just enchanting your feet to dance uncontrollably," Draco warned, severe but at the same time with conspicuous frolicsomeness.

"We'll try keeping that in mind," Harry remarked, also comical.

                                   XXX

The table was set, and the mouth-watering aroma blanketing the Potter's dining room was nothing but fresh buttered bread, vegetables, and roasted chicken. Scorpius and Albus endearingly spoke the entire allotment of waiting for supper, until it was actually prepared, and Scorpius suitably spruced up his posture with the serviette tucked into his wool vest. Ginny passed by each of her children and a few uninhabited seats to set down their dinner just before she reached their house guest. "Scorpius, love, you are not in a fancy restaurant. No need to be so perfect, but don't get me wrong, I do appreciate the manners," Ginny said, chuckling with a contented intonation apparent in her voice.

"Sorry, Mrs. Potte — Ginny," Scorpius apologized. "Manners mean everything to my family. On both sides."

"You don't have to be apologizing for well manners," Ginny said, staring at him as if it were absurd for him to have even thought such a thing. "It's nice to finally have you here by the way. I haven't seen Albus smile like this in a while." Scorpius' complete face illuminated and then he gaped over at Albus — who was shyly averting his gaze because of what his mother was saying. "James! Don't start eating yet!" Ginny commanded. "Wait until Teddy and Vic get here, you know that."

"But they are already an hour late!" James protested, "and we're starving!"

"I'm pretty sure you can manage," Harry said.

The seventeen-year-old frowned and hastily picked up a piece of his baked potato and stole a bite.

"Hey! They said not to —!" Lily tattled.

"I didn't eat anything," James argued.

"Yes you did. Liar!" Lily said.

" _You're_ a liar! You can't prove anything," James said, smug.

Albus didn't bother making contact with Scorpius from his further humiliation. First day of his best friend being there and his family just  _had_  to fight. When he side-glanced over at Scorpius, he was befuddled to spot him titter quietly.

The doorbell suddenly rang, and Harry made his way to the door to permit their anticipated visitors in.

"Sorry we're late everyone," Teddy pardoned, peculiarly gleeful while saying it. Victoire resembled to be in the same manner.

"What took you so long? Needed an hour break for snogging?" James provoked.

"Nice to see you too," Teddy wisecracked, shuffling his friend's hair around.

"Yes. There is no need to be so rude about it, James," Victoire added, playful but principally deliberate.

"Yeah. He definitely still needs to learn his manners," Ginny remarked, quickly hugging the lively pair.

It was then when they began their supper — much to James' delight — and Teddy was glad to meet Scorpius: a member of his own family flesh and blood who he had never encountered before.

Scorpius silently rejoiced in being part of this family's company, he felt a genuine merriment and felt that he belonged. He would even enjoy their occasional squabbles.

Thereafter civilly swabbing anything from her mouth with her napkin, Victoire smiled as she passed envelopes to everyone at the table.

"Oooh, what's this?" Lily asked, modifying her unacquainted spectacles. "It shouldn't be for a birthday since both of your birthdays already passed."

"You'll see," the beauteous blonde said, affectionately squeezing Teddy's hand. His prickly primary shade of hair (that being ebony) morphed into a vivid magenta in a loving state of mind.

Albus shared the content of the letter with Scorpius next to him.

"Congratulations, you guys," Harry said, joyful.

"Wait wait! I didn't read it," Lily bellowed. She was buttoned up throughout the time of reading the headline of the card until she screamed erratically.

"I quote what Harry just said for this one," Scorpius said.

"I can't believe you two are actually getting married!" Lily supported, "but I especially can't believe we have to wait so long to actually go to it."

"It's only next May," Teddy chortled slightly.

"Almost a year," Lily complained.

"At least you two are waiting," Albus said.

"That's true," Lily agreed.

"Glad you guys think so," Teddy said, "and we have other big news we should tell you." He held his girlfriend even closer.

"It's the reason why we were late," Victoire added, "subtly" glancing over at her eldest cousin.

"You're pregnant!" Lily shouted.

"Lily!" Ginny said.

"To be fair, that's what I was going to guess too," Albus said.

The couple laughed fumblingly, and then Teddy continued, " _Anyway_ , lately Vicky has been feeling really sick, so we went to the doctor's earlier and ... we're having a baby!"

Everybody cheered or applauded, while James and Albus appeared indifferent.

"I think Lil beat you to it, Ted" James said, snickering.

"I know, but I figured we'd sum it up," Teddy simplified.

"This has certainly been an eventful day for the two of you," Harry said. He hugged his niece and godson, ravished to have yet another member of the family on the way.

                                  XXX

The remains of the night was discreet; Scorpius got to finally know Harry and Ginny Potter personally, and performed engaging magical ventures with the boys.

When changed into their nightwear in Albus' chamber for the night, Scorpius and Albus took a load off side by side on the bed.

"I'm happy for Teddy and Victoire," Scorpius commented.

"Yeah. I hope they stay together though," Albus said. "I honestly think that they should have waited a couple more years for  _at least_  having a baby. But James knows both of them slightly more than I do. So when he tells him that he's been too close with Dominique lately and Vicki saying the same thing proves my point even more."

Scorpius awkwardly snickered, and Albus duplicated the tone and snicker. "I know. I take the fun out of everything. Don't I?" Albus said.

"Nah. You're just honest," Scorpius said with a wink.

"That's sure a nice way of saying I'm a jerk," Albus laughed.

Scorpius effortlessly shook his head.

"I'm just going to go brush my teeth," Albus said. Scorpius unanticipatedly fastened his arms securely around his friend's waist to stop him. "What is this for?"

"You're not going anywhere," Scorpius joked.

"I will be right back," Albus amusingly argued. The longer Scorpius Malfoy held him, the more heated and shaken Al started to feel from the blond's heat and breath so close to his ear.

With luck on his side, Scorpius let go and said, "Well, alright."

Albus unconsciously sighed in relief, and did what he said he was going to do.

While this came to pass, Scorpius relaxed back on his pal's bed and perceived the artificial stars coating the ceiling; it was a great view to behold. He was even more snug being in this room than he did his own, and wasn't even opposed of the odor of unwashed socks.

When Albus reappeared, he asked, "So, did you bring a sleeping bag to sleep in here? Or are you going to sleep in the guest room?" He was soundlessly hoping for Scorpius to stay with him. After all, he was so familiar with sharing the same dorm room as him.

"About that," Scorpius said, twiddling his thumbs. "Ever since what happened with mum, it scares me to be in a different room alone and ... I don't want to be at sleeping bag level."

"Well, you can ... you know ... sleep next to me," Albus said, indescribably stoked from the hypothesis.

"Just think of me as a teddy bear ... one that you don't cuddle with," Scorpius said.

"Alright then," Albus said, wearing a rashly clumsy smile. He spruced up both his pillow and Scorpius', but to his amazement, Scorpius loosened the buttons of his silken grey pajama shirt and shrugged out of it up till it rumpled to the floor. Albus' dilated eyes longingly fixed on the pale and shaven muscularity of Scorpius' chest; he was not expecting that to happen.

Scorpius caught sight of this and smirked. "Like what you see?" he joked. Albus couldn't even speak. "It's just hot tonight."

"Yeah. Yeah! It is ... hot," Albus said, churning his head to adjust his center of attraction.

"Glad you agree," Scorpius said, reserving his spot on the bedstead.

Albus accompanied Scorpius and blew out the candles. They wished one another a satisfactory night and sleep, and Scorpius turned his back to Albus. In spite of the room being dim, the very speck of light that reflected in between the window shades granted Al a passable glimpse of Scorpius' back facing him. It was exceedingly identical to his chest and upper stomach; smooth, muscular, and pale, but with a mole on his upper back. He could no longer deny it, he was attracted to his best and only friend.

From that inexplainable moment of the wonder of Scorpius' lips delicately brushing over his, and the vigorous scent of him originating from the obscure potion Lily was holding, Albus couldn't stop thinking about Scorpius in ways he never did before; it's in such a way that the scent and sensations never left his recollection.

Hours ensuing their  _"rehearsed"_  kissing back in February, Albus assumed that he was ready with just the right confidence, and so he encountered Abigail Wood to experiment with his freshly trained abilities. The lessons prior to that moment didn't seem to pay off, because each one of Albus' kisses were as dispassionate and unsatisfactory as usual. Abby reposed her hand on Albus' chest and considerately pushed him back. That was the point when the first love of his life broke up with him, expressing to him that they would be better off as friends. She was visibly torn by saying it, and he acted like he was, but mentally he wasn't so much torn but rather discouraged. All along, he didn't apprehend why, but now he did; he loved Abigail, but not in the ways that mattered for being in a relationship.

Scorpius wasn't in anymore luck with his own relationship than Albus was. After Valentine's Day had come to pass Him and Rose's meager banters evolved into constant and foolish disputes, but fortunately they knew to end their relationship before it got out of hand. Rose took it insignificantly better than Scorpius did, and Albus was insidiously tickled pink. Again, he didn't apprehend why at the time (at least not thoroughly), but now he did.

It was one thing to be a setback for a Potter, and to be sorted into Slytherin (although it was his own choice), but to also be setting his heart on not only a Malfoy, but furthermore  _another_  male was something else undividedly.

* * *

**Sunday June 27th, 2021:**

"Dad, I don't think it's going to be a good idea to have Rose come over with Scorpius here," Albus said to his father arranging everything for their barbecue and pool event.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"It's his ex!" Albus said.

"Didn't you say that they are chummy now?" Harry said.

"Well, yeah, kind of, but still!" Albus said.

"Rose would let us know if she didn't want to come," Harry assured, "and Scorpius didn't seem to mind. I think you're worrying about nothing."

"You always say that," Al mumbled.

"And I have proven to be right more than wrong about it," Harry boasted.

Albus frowned.

"Hey, Al. How was sleeping with your bestie last night?" James teased, strolling outside with a half-bitten sandwich in his hand. Albus' scowl lingered. "Also, I wouldn't worry so much about  _those_  two, but rather Ted and Dominique being in the same area together, especially with Vicki there."

"James, instead of that, why don't you help me out here?" Harry suggested, sternly.

"Fine," James grumbled.

                                   XXX

For the time being, everybody had an hour or two to waste time until everything began. Scorpius played cards with Albus, and expeditiously turning up first were the Granger-Weasleys.

To Albus' bewilderment, Scorpius wasn't at all comfortless hanging out with Rose. Rose still being discomposed he would understand, but Scorpius was an entirely differential story; he was obsessed with winning her love since the very initial moment he met her. Albus himself was the comfortless one, not conscious of how to feel about all of this.

Hours thereafter, everybody belatedly arrived. All of the cousins were there, whether they wanted to go or were forced to. Parents also joined, excluding Bill, Percy, and Audrey for their own diverse and substantial reasons.

Swimming in the pool, Rose decided to make things more lively and imaginative by flaunting her patronus — which was a trout — coupled with the water with her wand. Scorpius yelped and sheltered himself abaft of Albus from the projection.

The Weasley cousins laughed, and Albus couldn't help but do the same. "It's not a real fish, mate," Albus said.

"But it moves like a real one," Scorpius vindicated.

"Will I ever get to know the reasoning behind this fear of yours?" Albus asked.

"There's no _reasoning_ behind it. I just don't like fish," Scorpius said.

"Cous, it's not alright to scare people, you know," Fred lectured to Rose.

"No no, don't worry about it. I'll just go out for a sec," Scorpius said. Albus tried to stop him, but he abandoned them anyhow.

It was such a blistering afternoon that the sudden conversion of temperature from leaving the chilliness of the pool was hardly noticed, and he didn't shiver.

"Don't mind Rose. Sometimes she could be insensitive without realizing it," Hermione said from the rear end of the bench nearest to the wandering Scorpius. "Go back in and have fun."

"I was swimming for a while," Scorpius excused, presenting his wrinkled fingertips for evidence. "I was going to get out anyway. I think I'm going to get my standard book of spells from upstairs and have a burger."

"You know, I should be reminding you that it's summer vacation and be encouraging you to have fun and not study, but that wouldn't be genuine coming from me," Hermione said.

"You  _are_  Hermione Granger. The brain of everything," Scorpius said, elatedly.

"Of  _everything_  is a little much, but, you know, I'll take it," Hermione said, smirking.

Scorpius chuckled and slated for the interior of the Potter's home, and at that moment, Albus scouted about for him, but didn't see him anyplace. He rushed over to the very first people he caught a glimpse of: Teddy, Victoire, and Dominique, but he delayed his questioning for just the precise moment to ask so he wouldn't be infringing.

"You  _still_  haven't graduated?" Teddy exclaimed.

"I'm surprised that  _you're_  so surprised. I thought for sure my sis over here would have told you," Dominique said, nudging Victoire in the seam of them.

"It's not like it's anything new or mind-blowing," Victoire said. "Unlike Louis getting Ravenclaw last year."

"I heard zat," Louis said, strolling past them in his swimming trunks.

"So? It wasn't meant to be a secret," Victoire said.

Louis shrugged and persisted with his stroll to the pool.

"Anyway, that's why our family won't let me go on our annual camping trip," Dominique said in disarray.

"Because of your rebel-ness?" Teddy said, leering.

"Yup," Dominique said.

"Hey guys," Albus said, desperate to unmask his friend's whereabouts.

"Vic always picks flowers that bring out the fair blonde of her hair when we go camping. I'm guessing she does the same when with you?" Dominique asked, not heeding to her cousin.

"Definitely," Teddy acknowledged, "but sometimes she puts the things so close to my face that I sneeze."

The girls both laughed.

"Guys," Albus repeated.

"Too bad I never found a flower to match mine," Dominique continued.

"There's gotta be a silvery-yellow one somewhere, but none would match yours completely, because you're unique," Teddy said, his raven hair briefly swapping for a sullied grey from his coyness.

"Thanks," Dominique said, blushing, "but it's my mum's color of hair."

"Doesn't make you any less unique," Teddy said, strips of loving magenta highlighting the current sullied grey of his hair. He knew how to have mental charge of his emotions, but only the slightest.

"You're too sweet, Ted," Dominique flattered.

Victoire was no longer smiling, and her intensive dark-blue eyes observed her fiancé vigilantly.

"You're beautiful, just like your sister," Teddy said, promptly gazing at Victoire, his magenta streaked hair thoroughly transforming.

This was all the most baffling yet intriguing sight Albus had ever witnessed. "Guys."

"Oh, hi Al," Teddy greeted. "What's up?"

' _Finally_ ,' Albus thought. "Have you guys seen Scorpius?"

"I saw him go inside," Victoire answered.

"Inside?" Albus questioned, dumbfounded from the very idea.

Scorpius conviently ran out of the house with his book in his hand. Distracted by his excitement, he collided into Albus, but luckily he did not knock him down.

"Oh, sorry Albus," Scorpius apologized.

"I know you love books and all, but why would you have one right  _now_?" Albus inquired, pointing to the textbook in Scorpius' hand.

"It's just for a minute. It's always good to practise," Scorpius said.

Albus shook his head side to side but with a look of amusement. "Whatever you say." He took his spot next to Scorpius on the bench while the smart aleck started to literally work his magic. (Due to Hermione and Harry both being affiliated with the Ministry of Magic, years ago they decided to give permission for minors to use magic in their homes, as long as they were above thirteen years of age and out of sight from Muggles.)

The first spell was a dud, which was rare for Scorpius. Hermione took notice and dropped by the two teens. "I am sorry, but I can't listen to this. I  _can_ just walk away, unless of course you would like some advice."

"I wouldn't mind!" Scorpius said, enthusiastically.

And so, Hermione agreed to assist the young Malfoy with precise positions, directories, and pronunciations, particularly on one certain spell. "I recommend trying this one first: the  _Summoning Charm_ ," she suggested.

Scorpius carefully skimmed through the descriptions and instructions of that specific charm, and then steered his directory to inside of the house. " _Acci_ —"

"Stop!" Hermione ordered. She rested her hand on Scorpius' bare forearm and let it descend at a certain locality. "Make sure to aim at _just_ the right angle. The height of an object or being is crucial. The lower this object you are intending to summon, the lower you aim. And no need for any flicks with the wrists."

Scorpius understood and reserved his arm in place from where his temporary mentor intended. He cast the spell and soon a beaming speck of light erupted from the rod and his carryall that was left downstairs in the parlor reappeared over to him. Scorpius beamed extensively, and Albus saluted him for a job well done, but when moving on to the upcoming spell, he departed from the bench.

"Where are you going?" Scorpius instantly asked.

"I don't know. Somewhere with less studying involved," Albus said, bluntly. "Keep it up."

"Well, alright," Scorpius said, gladly.

"You're doing extraodinarily well so far, Scorpius," Hermione complimented, fascinated. "As intelligent as Rose is, even  _she_  doesn't enjoy studying over the holidays. Albus absolutely loved the idea of magic when he was much younger. You should have seen him, he used to pretend he was one of the world's most powerful wizards, and he would constantly ask me what the best spells were and the adventures me, Ronald, and Harry would embark. But I suppose it's possible to grow out of it."

"I know Albus has it in him" Scorpius said, confident.

"So do I," Hermione agreed.

Scorpius then stared at Albus admirably.

"Hey Albus," said a voice. Al redirected himself around and detected his sister. "I wanna try something," Lily said, detatching her spectacles and situating them over Al's own eyes.

"There. Now you can wear them all the time instead of me!" Lily said. "Now you look even  _more_  like dad!"

Albus rolled his eyes and passed the glasses back to their original owner. "How original, and no I don't."

"Sorry brother, but you can't argue with facts and genetics," Lily stated.

"Well  _you_  look just like mum," Albus said.

"Not  _just_  like her," Lily objected.

"See? Doesn't feel so good to hear that, doesn't it?" Albus said.

Lily pouted. "Anyway, my point of all of this is, I hate wearing these things. I don't know how dad does it. You think with spells being able to heal broken bones there would be one to fix someone's eyesight."

"Now  _that_  I can agree with," Albus said.

To interrupt the laughter, James passed by them and basically smacked Albus' back.

"What the hell?" Albus said.

"It's a pat on the back, worrywart," James said, leaving.

"There's a difference between a pat and smack, you ponce," Albus said, not caring if James heard him or not.

Abruptly, Scorpius proceeded to snag a drink from the table when realizing that Albus was in his dreadfully provoked mood. "Uh-oh, what's wrong?" Scorpius asked, so acclimated to that emotion from him that he was less concerned and more curious.

"James," Albus replied.

"Ahh," Scorpius said. He didn't require anything more to be said.

"I swear he becomes more and more of an arse each year," Albus growled. "At least this upcoming year of Hogwarts will be his last."

Scorpius shook his head and sat with him.

Albus longed to carry on, but was incapable of doing so from the greatest comforting and satisfying sensation upon his shoulders. "What—?"

His incapability of carrying on remained; he never felt so much physical and mental relief in his life.

"Am I being too rough?" Scorpius checked.

"A little higher," Al managed to say.

Scorpius smirked and guided his hands to Albus' gratification. "It seems I have found your weakness, mate."

Albus could only moan alluringly, and his eyes closed.

While stroking every muscle of the brunet's back and neck, Scorpius marvelled at the creamy texture of his skin. It wasn't tanned like his father, and neither pale, but rather his mother's complexion. He also had a striking build and several freckles encircling his shoulder blades. Scorpius found them startlingly charming.

Reaching his featherweight dark auburn-highlighted hair, he found his mouth unknowingly open and moisture less because of it.

"Your hair is kind of fun to run my fingers through," Scorpius chuckled bunglingly.

At the corner of his eye, Scorpius saw a taller figure situated right there, and it took him a few seconds to look at him. "You two are making this too easy," James said, passing by them with Teddy.

Scorpius knew his massaging was working when Albus didn't even acknowledge his pain in the arse brother.

"Wow. Thanks," Albus said, his entire head and posture positively relaxed; it looked like he could fall asleep at any minute.

"No problem," Scorpius said.

"I'm going to miss you when you leave," Albus unexpectedly said.

"I will too. I always do, but you could visit my place soon," Scorpius said.

"Yeah," Albus said.

The absence of sound swiftly took over.

"Albus."

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking ... imagine if we were a couple," Scorpius laughed, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"W-What?" Albus asked, in outright shock.

"It would be weird, huh?" Scorpius said.

"I ... guess so," Albus said.

Scorpius wasn't so sure why he asked that sort of a question, and Albus wasn't so sure why he was thinking so much about it.

"Want to try swimming again?" Albus asked.

"Sure," Scorpius said, quickly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I sencerly hope you guys enjoyed! Nothing more to say except for Teddy Lupin's hair color. EVERYBODY seems to make Teddy's main hair color blue in fanart or fanfics for ... some odd reason. What is confirmed about his hair color in J.K Rowling's canon is Remus Lupin stating that baby Teddy's hair would change from "black to ginger" in the span of a few seconds. So I decided to go with black being his main color. Oh, and my version of Dominique Weasley is deaf.
> 
> P.S: I know there's no such thing as a Halloween dance in Hogwarts, but I decided to make it up, whether it is a new event or not.


	7. Chapter 7

  **Tuesday August 31st, 2021:**

 

 Rose was comfortably perched against the headboard of her bed, thumbing through the pages of what appeared to be a giant portfolio — inside were in-numerous photographs. The photos that she was concentrating on contained bygone events with her and her once closest cousin. The one that she was exceptionally having trouble deflecting her fixed stare from was an image of her first birthday; she had a Devil's Food-cake flavoured cupcake made for her by her parents. In addition, ensuing her and Albus digging their palms into the pastry to eat, they swatted the specks of cake at each other from their chocolate-sticking fingers.

 Rose grinned fondly, and soon after, her fixed stare guided to another photo; this one was the two of them being caught hand reaching into a cookie jar. She was the one helping Albus up, and Albus being the one 'hand caught in the cookie jar'. Both of them resembled deer in the headlights turning their heads around to face the couple: being her aunt and uncle. Harry and Ginny were agitated, but they apparently agreed that it was too precious to not at least recapture the cute moment between them. Followed by Ginny nagging them while Harry hid the cookie remains inside of a high-reaching cupboard, secured with a spell-accessible lock on the handle. That way both of the inexperienced five-year-olds would be unable to access it themselves.

Browsing each different photo lengthened for a long period, until she bit her bottom lip and sealed the book shut. She considered herself strong and not exactly the emotional sappy type. She was kept to herself, but she found that after losing her once best friend, she had been alone. She had  _some_  other friends, but not chummy enough to send any owls to. Every now and then, she would write a letter to her ex-boyfriend, Scorpius. Her bond with the Malfoy was unrivalled compared to others she would abide with, he was the only person she knew who would go on and on about what he has learned and what he would _want_ to learn, much like herself. Nevertheless, her guilt for the way she had treated the tenderhearted Malfoy for such a protracted amount of time was relentlessly clinging on her conscience.

She and Lily would regularly write to each other, and Roxanne, Molly, and Dominique would send her a letter every now and then, but with the drama going on in Dominique's state of mind, her letters were excessively short and limited for the sending process.

Relatives aside (Scorpius being an exception), she had no true friends. She brought to mind that night prior to her trip to King's Cross Station; her mother used her mystic maternal psychic powers to see through Rose when she assured that she was not distraught about anything. She perceived Rose to be anxious at the possibility of nobody liking her, so she enlightened her that for her first year of Hogwarts it took some time to make friends. From her story, Rose was intrigued by the fate of her parents not only meeting on the train, but also her uncle Harry! Even  _before_  they actually became friends!

With that bit of useful knowledge in mind, she was set on discovering the ideal compartment to make friends for  _her_  first year. In the compartment she selected was a sharp-witted and fierce brunette triumphantly performing the Softening Charm on her copy of  _Magical Theory._ She was Polly Chapman ... but what a mistake that was.

Rose currently yearned to make things right and decide on her friends more cautiously, and Albus was the perfect person to start with. He was her first best friend after all.

Now she felt that she needed a second opinion. The only two people in the house with her at that very moment was her brother and father — her mother had been wrapped up in work (to her usual dismay). Hugo was the absolute last person she would request advice from, so reluctantly she sought out her father. He did not give advice much, but when he did, she took it to heart. He may have not been the brains of the family, but he had a strong moral centre that she admired.

Halting in her spot to go through everything in her head, she eventually made up her mind and marched downstairs for her search.

Hugo whisked on past her as she reached the final step of the staircase, chasing their family tabby cat throughout the house — it was their little bit of "fun", at least on Hugo's part.

Rose rolled her eyes, but with luck thereupon her side she located her father through the glass-panelled door leading to the backyard. He appeared to be swishing his wand, his movements synching up with the trimmers as they spruced up the hedges of their garden. She smirked; it was well known to her that her mother disagreed on her husband's often lazy tactics when it comes to yard work or chores in general. But despite arguing that it was efficient, he would listen, at least, when she was not home.

She slowly swung the door open with the noise immediately causing her parent a slight jolt and the hedgetrimmers virtually flying up in the air.

"Dad?"

"Hey, sweetheart," Ron said, catching his breath from the unexpected jolt. His yardwork carried on properly again. "Do you need anything."

"Yes, actually," Rose responded, "but first I must warn you that mum is suspecting you using your magic for work around the house, so she told me to tell her if you've been doing so. And our neighbours, the Charles, as well."

Ron gasped, followed by his head slouching to the side to make sure the coast of their magic-folk neighbours was clear. At first sight it seemed that way, until his eyes wandered over south-east of their well-kept flourished yard to spot a boy just Rose's age tending to their ripe cherry tomatoes.

"No need to worry, sir," Dominic said. "My folks are out, and I don't care what you do, so..." He shrugged.

Without one ounce of realization of what she was doing, Rose chuckled. When the realization ultimately caught up with her, she exchanged the chuckle for a cough. Dominic blinked, just as befuddled as Rose herself was from that express of enjoyment. Though he hated to admit it, the sound of her chuckle was nice, and abrupt heat increased in his face that had nothing to do with the sun rays beaming down on him.

"Don't worry, dad. I won't tell mum either. At least, just this once," Rose said.

"Ah, so you're a rebel now, are ya?" Dominic called out, picking the fruit without even looking at them. "Might not work well with you being a prefect and all."

"I'm not a prefect," Rose said.

"You're not? But you're the perfect person to be one!" Dominic exclaimed.

"Which is why McGonagall chose me, but I turned it down," Rose said. "Too much responsibility for my taste."

"Huh. I admire that," Dominic complimented.

While Rose approved of the genuine compliment, she didn't approve of the extra company when she was in need of advice. "Anyway, dad, can we go inside?"

"Sure," Ron said instanteously, not liking the longing look the teenaged boy was gawking at his daughter with. He set down the trimmers and sheltered his wand in his pants pocket.

"Dad, I would like your advice on something," Rose said as the sliding door closed behind them with a steady clink.

Ron's expression was stumped and astonished all in one go. " _My_  advice?" Then his expression changed to comprehension. "Oh, it's because your mother isn't here, huh? Unless ..." His blue eyes widened in such a way that Rose was almost convinced that he suddenly saw her as a spider. "You need the advice for boys-"

"Well, it  _is_  about a boy, but not in the way you think," Rose reassured.

"Good!" Ron piped up, encouragingly driving her towards the living room couch.

They sat down, but prior to discussing, Rose craned around in case Hugo was about to run into the room still chasing the cat or was hiding behind a chair, eavesdropping on them. Confirming that he was nowhere to be seen, she started. "It's about Albus."

Ron understood right away.

"Are you two still not getting along," he asked.

"Well, better than we have been the past few years since starting Hogwarts..."

"You did apologize to him, right?"

"Sorta."

"What do you mean "sorta"? Ron interrogated sternly.

"Well, I-I spoke to him more, and I apologized to Scorpius. Aka: his best friend-"

"But you didn't apologize to  _him_?"

"N-No, but I thought my actions was enough."

"Rose," Ron said more courteous but still stern. "We talked about this. It was wrong of you to shut out your own cousin like that just because of a dumb house sorting..."

"That's precisely what I wanted to talk to you about," Rose interrupted. "I want to make it up to him, but he is more pig-headed than Scorpius to talk some sense into. What should I say for him to mean it?"

"Well, are you really sincere about all of this?" Ron asked.

"Of course," Rose replied.

"Then show it, so he knows you really mean it," Ron said.

"Hmm, seems simple enough," Rose said. "Thank you, dad."

She hugged her father, but he held her tighter. Ever since becoming a teenager he hugged her in such a way like if he were to let go, she would leave forever.

"Oh, and I need a favour," she managed to say from being squeezed so tightly.

"Hm?" Ron asked, his one eye peaked open to look at Rose while in their embrace.

"I would prefer to get this done with before we head off to school tomorrow. Can you bring me to the Potter's today?"

"Sure," Ron replied, finally letting go. He rose from the couch to prepare for the unprolonged trip ahead, and as he did he heard the pitter patter of little feet closing in on him. The source of these steps were their tabby cat scampering past his feet with Hugo in pursuit. He circled the table in front of the couch so he wouldn't knock anyone down, and vanished as quickly as he appeared.

"For goodness sake, Hugo! Enough already," Rose commanded.

"Serves the furball right waking me up six in the morning," Ron mumbled, fiddling with his pockets in search of his keys.

"That's the time you're supposed to wake up anyways," Rose said.

"Not weekends," Ron corrected.

**XXX**

Ron gave the door of the Potter's home a firm and rhythmic knock when arrived with Rose, and from the knock they heard Lily's energetic voice from inside yelling, "I'll get it! I'll get it!" Accompanied by her footsteps drawing closer and closer. "It's Rose and uncle Ron! I knew I told you I knew that knock!"

"Are you waiting for our permission or something? Open the door already!" They heard James say.

Lily mimicked her brother under her breath and flew the door open. "Hi Rose! Hi uncle Ron!" She squeezed them both with her hug and let them in.

"Wow! Your hair is growing very well," Rose flattered.

"Thank you! I was hoping it would," Lily said.

Lily's radiant auburn hair typically brushed the top of her shoulders, but now it draped over them as well as her chest.

Harry was the only parent who seemed to be home, and to both of the Weasley's surprise, Draco Malfoy was seated across from him. They were drinking Butter Beer and actually laughing, and it in no way sounded fake or forced. The two men peered over at the visitors.

"Hey, Ron. What's up?" Harry casually asked, as if his former arch nemesis was  _not_  sitting across from him.

"Er, sorry. I know you and Malfoy have been pretty chummy with each other, I just never thought I would actually see you guys laughing and smiling," Ron explained as best as he could.

"Neither would I," Harry said, accompanied by a chuckle.

"Scorpius is here for a visit again," Draco added, saying nothing more.

"Do you two need anything?" Harry asked.

"I wanted to talk to Albus, if that's alright," Rose said.

"Sure. He's upstairs in his room with Scorpius," Harry said.

"Won't take long," Rose told her father, walking upstairs.

Ron joined his best friend in a glass of Butter Beer, though still trying to get over being with Draco.

While striding by the hallway, heeding the laughter and talking of the infamous duo of friends, she couldn't help but wait by his door, listening to them. Something that she would never admit to someone was a very big reason why her and Scorpius broke up. Yes their bickering got out of control, but her boyfriend fancied someone else. Though Molly had told her in secret that Scorpius obviously had feelings for his best friend, but she brought up that she had a hunch. She wasn't upset as she should have been, but she knew that they had something special.

Interrupting her state of mind, she knocked on the 'privately sealed' door and while Scorpius was still laughing over something, Albus asked cautiously (obviously afraid of it being James) "Who is it?"

It took a while for Albus to open the door. He looked at her for a while. "Um, hi? Are you here to talk to Scorpius?"

"No, I wanted to speak to  _you_ ," Rose replied.

"Scorpius, what day and month is it today?" Albus asked.

"August thirty-first?" Scorpius answered, confused.

"So, it's  _not_  April Fool's Day?" Albus said.

"Nope," Scorpius said, finally catching on.

Albus looked at Rose again.

"And what day is opposite day?" he asked.

"It's not really a specific days," Scorpius said.

"You must be serious then," Albus said.

"Yes," Rose said, impatiently.

"I'll leave you guys to it. Just going to check on my dad," Scorpius said, strolling out of the room.

"What do you want? The only time you ever wanted to talk to me is when you would lecture me," Albus grumbled.

"Sit down, please," Rose demanded, proving Al's point.

Albus did, not looking forward to their little pep talk.

Rose handed Albus a couple of photographs.

"Remember these?"

Albus shuffled the photos one by one. Every one of them contained him and Rose. Not only did he feel nostalgic from reliving these memories with only one glance, but also heavyhearted from the loss of them.

"Yeah," Albus said heartily.

"So, I have a proposition," Rose said.

"Okay?"

She had a lot of those.

"Since we've been in Hogwarts we have been growing further apart. I realize that it is my own fault, and not of yours."

Albus didn't speak.

"Before that happened, we have always been very close when we were younger, and I often reminisce about those days and miss them. Therefore, my proposition is this: I won't interfere with your own life and choices and I treat you the way a cousin should, and you don't ignore or scold me when I try to do so." She reached her hand, waiting for him to shake it.

As stuck-up was Rose always was, Albus missed her company regardless. She was the type of person who would just enjoy having fun without the competion, which was always a relief with Al's dreadful performance in sports, and she would frequently think up the most ridiculous scenarios when they would play (although not considered ridiculous at the time.)

With that all in mind and seeing the sincerity in her eyes and taking a once over at the photos, he shook it.

"Wow. Didn't think that would work. Excellent then," Rose said satisfied.

By the time Scorpius returned upstairs, the sight before him was jarring. Albus and Rose talking ... while actually smiling!

"Hey, Scorpius! Check these out!" Albus said.

"No! I don't want him to see those!" Rose protested. "I resembled a boy those ages."

"All in your imagination, Rose," Albus said, handing the photos to Scorpius. Rose went red.

Scorpius enjoyed them, and he was pleasantly surprised to see them getting along.

* * *

**Saturday September 11th, 2021:**

Sitting on their dormitory beds — to Dominic and his friend's amazement — Albus was flicking his wand in majestic circles around him, his eyes preoccupied with his  _Standard Book of Spell, Grade 5_. Where as the nerd Scorpius didn't have a book nor wand in sight, but instead a broom.

"Hey, you blokes. Did you see this?" the only boy in the dorm who wasn't concentrating on the odd role reversals asked, holding the parchment in the air for everyone to see.

"What?" Dominic asked, giving up on deciphering Albus and Scorpius' odd role reversals.

Him and the opposite teen read the ad together silently:

_Stress of exams, O.W.L.S or N.E.W.T.s getting you down?_

_Come and see Rose Granger-Weasley of Gryffindor in the library_

_**Friday: 7:00pm-10:00pm** _

_**Saturday: 11:00am-5:00pm** _

_**Sunday: 11:00am-5:00pm** _

"Rose Granger-Weasley is no longer being arrogant and is instead using her brain to tutor others, Albus is studying hard and Scorpius  _isn't_. I'm not so sure what's real anymore," Dominic stated, loud enough for Scorpius and Albus to hear. His laugh wasn't mocking, but more pleasant, so they didn't take it as an insult.

As if reading their minds, Albus said to Scorpius, "Aren't you going to study?"

"Not right now," Scorpius replied, grappling the tail of his broom. "I'm going to practise my flying. And you're coming with me."

"Now? I need to learn this spell. It's been plaguing me for a while now," Albus said.

"Since when did  _you_  study?" Scorpius laughed.

"I need to boost up my charms for a more than  _average_  mark for when we do our O.W.L.s," Al answered.

"Which one are you trying?' Scorpius questioned.

"The Mending Charm?"

"The Mending Charm? That's a simple one," Scorpius said.

"Maybe for you," Al said under his breath. "Every time I tried it, people would just tease me while hovering over me. _"Reparo."_

The rippled up blank piece of parchment (that was deliberately ripped for testing), stuck back together, hand movement like a backwards G.

"You did it! See? It's not  _that_  difficult! Now come on!" Scorpius said all of this so rapidly and grabbed Albus by his shirt.

"Where are we going?"

"To the Quidditch pitch. I'm going to just fly around for a bit. Bring yours, let's go!"

"You know I'm not good at flying," Albus said.

"You seemed to do well on Cloud Swifer."

"That's different."

"I  _know_  you can do it. Come on," Scorpius said, finding Al's broom himself and passing it to him.

Four years Albus had known Scorpius, and he  _still_ couldn't say no to him.

The sky facing down on the pitch was indistinguishable from the bewitched ceiling Albus had back home: starry, dark blue, with grey whiffs of cloud occasionally drifting by. It was a gratifying atmosphere to fly with. It was certainly not a warm night though, because chills travelled throughout his body.

"Little chilly tonight," Scorpius said.

"Tell me something I don't alr—" Out of nowhere, something warm cloaked around Albus' shoulders, and it turned out to be Scorpius' sweater. "What is this for?"

"You were cold," Scorpius said.

"I'm pretty sure you do that with a  _girl_ ," Albus said. "Besides, now  _you_  will be cold."

"I'll be okay. Once I'm moving about in the air, really gets the sweat going," Scorpius said.

Albus could have continued to persist Scorpius that he didn't need the sweater, but he couldn't deny that he enjoyed Scorpius' warmth around him, so he didn't bother.

"So, why did you want  _me_  to come?" Albus asked, calmly.

Scorpius shrugged. "I just wanted the company, and I thought that you would think it was fun."

"Let's find out," Albus said, smirking and mounting his broom.

They flew off together, barrel-rolling, nose diving as they would whirl around, and Albus only wished he could have been soaring further like he did on Storm Kicker. He hastily fought against his temptation however, because the last thing he wanted was to suffer through another year's worth of detention. It wasn't as spectacular as riding on a majestic creature with wings, but it was no less rejuvenating. When the flying came to an end, Albus took delight in noticing the sweat in Scorpius' hair and on his skin that he ordinarily had when finished with Quidditch practise or a match.

* * *

**Saturday November 13th, 2021:**

They were always there; the corridors, outside the castle, the Great Hall, the library, and in the classrooms. 'They' were girls and boys of every house, but the majority of them being Slytherin following Scorpius.

Because of his improving Seeker skills, his house had achieved the Quidditch Cup after so many years. Those who were not apart of the preceding winning house stalked the talented Seeker for another reason: his confidence gained from that special day, in conjunction with his newly formed lean muscular build. And with Rose's approval (who was already societal), he was given a high stature. Girls (and a boy here and there) would bring him his favourite treats from Hogsmead, and frequently hand him compliments and short to long ranging conversations.

In advance of the first Quidditch match of the season, Scorpius relaxed side by side with Albus below a beech tree by the Great Lake. Albus rejoiced in feeding the school's giant squid dwelling beyond the glittering ripples of water. Knowing what the creature's appetite was from reading one of his plentiful books of magical creatures that Hagrid gave him whether as a holiday gift or not, the giant tentacle rose out of the water with a splash so powerful that the teen's clothes were drenched and latched onto the shrimp taken from the Great Hall during supper.

The time passing by with the feeding was not different from any other time they would hang out since coming back from their summer holiday, not with numberless of people chatting it up with Scorpius.

They barely had time to relax. Many people approached their hang out at the beech tree to support Scorpius. Even Rose and Cora stopped by and wished him the best of luck.

"I told James to wish you luck, but he doesn't want to. He takes our house's pride very fervently," Rose said.

"Of course. That wank," Albus grumbled, taking James' behaviour more seriously than Scorpius.

When Rose departed, Scorpius caught a glimpse of the newest Chaser of their team; she was out for an isolated stroll, hands in her pocket with a troubled crease between her dark flawlessly curved eyebrows.

"Erika!" Scorpius shouted.

Erika lifted her head and grinned when her dark glistening brown eyes found him, she was friendly, smart, and funny. A great addition to the Slytherin house.

"No need to be nervous," Scorpius said.

"I'm not nervous," Erika fumblingly giggled.

"Come on. You can tell me," Scorpius said in a sing-song voice.

Erika sighed. "Fine, I am a little. Ever since leaving Mahoutokoro School of Magic, I have been trying my best to leave a good impression on everyone. It's difficult when you're a student who switches schools being fifteen, you know? This game means a big deal to everyone here, so the idea of letting them down in my first match-"

"That won't happen!" Scorpius finished. "You played flawlessly in all of our practises!"

"Yes, but practise is much different from the actual deal," Erika said.

"Well, I wish you luck," Scorpius said.

"Me too," Albus said.

"That's sweet of you two. I would wish likewise for you, Scorpius, but you won't need it," Erika said.

She winked and Scorpius' gaze followed the elegant movements of her just past shoulder length shining ebony hair as it bounced along with her strut.

"I don't hear the name Erika much," Scorpius muttered.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I guess so," Albus said, put off from that random comment.

"It's nice though," Scorpius said, maintaining his watchful eye on the path Erika exited from, like she was still there. "Did you know she wants to be a healer?"

"No," Albus replied, even more put off.

"She told me one time when we were leaving practise," Scorpius said.

"It's amazing how seriously these people take this game," Albus said, not enjoying the conversation or subject Scorpius was beginning to brew. "They act like the fate of the world depends on it, and now they don't treat you like shite just because you're good at it."

"I don't think it's winning that is drawing people to me, but my confidence," Scorpius said, withdrawing his stare on the retreating Erika, as well as his thoughts.

"I know. I'm just saying," Albus remarked. "Just make sure to be careful."

"I will," Scorpius reassured.

The enormous writhing tentacle arose again to snatch the final handful of shrimp from Albus' hand, and Scorpius pointed his wand at his robes to have a wave of hot air stream from the peak, and then to his own. Now they were no longer soaked; something Scorpius wished he had remembered to take care of when Erika was there.

**XXX**

The blustery weather howling and swerving on outside was so powerful that barely strutting over the borderline between the pitch and the locker rooms Scorpius already felt the combination of wind and rain slap his face.

But through the howling of the intense breeze he could still make out the deafening cheers echo throughout the stadium, and spot the flock of swaying green and canary-yellow flags and banners. He didn't focus on the flags or banners however as much as he did on Albus already gawking over to his direction. He waved, and Scorpius gleefully but nervously waved back.

Albus was finally confident about Scorpius' abilities after so many months, but no matter what, witnessing a Bludger closing on him, nose-diving near to the ground, or another player advancing next to him and occasionally punching, Albus would panic.

The captains shook hands, and in five seconds the whistle blew. Scorpius launched into the air, performing his objective as Seeker, he scouted about for the golden flying Snitch.

"And they're off!" Abigail Wood announced. She may not have been good at the game itself, but she was proven to be quite the engaging announcer. "Given the current weather conditions, it would be near impossible for anyone to see what they are doing, especially for the Seekers to seek out the Snitch! But that won't stop Horace Jameson of Slytherin flawlessly heading for the Bludger flying towards Erika Yushamor — in possession of a Quaffle!"

Albus was relieved that Horace was on Scorpius' team, so he won't pummel him into the ground: Horace was very skilled with his hitting.

Only a minute into the game, Scorpius saw that Erika's talents weren't being embellished. Her broom controlled erratically and now and again a Bludger would  _just_  miss her, and a Quaffle would always be stolen when she would retrieve it. But he didn't focus on Erika for very long and instead swerved to the opposite direction Horace was heading, desperately searching for a speck of gold beyond the downpour. Hugo — being Hufflepuff's Seeker — zoomed all around with a watchful eye, but then decided to exhilarate high above the clouds to search there. He never liked to waste time and mosey around.

Scorpius chose to stay put below the clouds, edging over to the Hufflepuff's goalposts.

"Erika Yushamor scores the first goal!"

The Slytherin crowd went especially hysterical.

Scorpius momentarily gave up his Seeker duties and saw Erika hovering mid-air, in complete shock with the widest smile on her face. He cheered for her, and Erika saw this and flushed.

Remembering, Scorpius continued his search but saw nothing. Just then Hugo emerged from the clouds - to Scorpius' relief - without the Snitch in his hand.

Suddenly, there flickering it's light supersonic wings was the Snitch. Gasping, Scorpius dived with the wind and rain lightly slapping his face. He was eight feet away with his arm extended forward. The commentary was completely unheard by him, but then Hugo came veering in of the left of him, also with his hand reaching forward.

Scorpius' heart fluttered in fear, but then a Bludger — hit by Hufflepuff's Beater — threw both of them off course. In just a few seconds, the Snitch flew upward from position. Scorpius was feeling indifferent about the sudden block, grateful for interrupting Hugo, but the other of it blocking _him_.

Disappointment was heard from both opposing team supporters, including Albus, but that quickly changed with the Hufflepuff supporter's applause and uproar when one of their team's Chaser scored.

"The two teams are now evenly matched! Eighty points each!"

The two Seekers darted up past the clouds. Scorpius was skilled at diving, but not so much the vertical soaring, especially in the rain and dark patches of clouds.

Unlike Hugo, where soaring was his speciality.

Scorpius narrowly avoided the Hufflepuff and frantically scanned his surroundings, with Hugo ahead of him.

Neither of them could see the tiny golden nuisance, but with both of them simply hovering, they both took their time and searched. Then, the speck of gold revealed itself, circling around a cloud. Scorpius accelerated with all of his might, trying not to blink — which was difficult due to the wind in his eyes — and saw Hugo following him at the corner of his unblinking eye.

The Snitch flew downward, and Scorpius smirked. With his talent as an advantage, he swooped down and kept on it. Now that he was closer to the ground, he could hear the crowds again, and at the moment they were ecstatic on the Slytherin side.

"Scorpius Malfoy of Slytherin is in pursuit of the Snitch, with Hugo Granger-Weasley of Hufflepuff tailing behind him!"

Scorpius could slightly hear someone calling out his name and cheering him on, and to his surprise, it was Albus! Albus was never so loud or excited for these sort of events, but Scorpius was sure inspired.

Good timing too, because Scorpius increased in speed and inched closer and closer to his target, with Hugo barely falling behind. His hand closed in around the struggling Snitch at the end of his house's side of the pitch.

The whistle blew and the Slytherin supporters jumped from their seats and cheered while the Hufflepuff supporters booed or hid their faces under their hands.

Scorpius landed to the ground and showed off the Snitch to everybody.

"Great game, Scorpius!" Bert Macmillan (the Slytherin Quidditch Captain) praised, patting his shoulder.

A handful of his team-mates hoisted him into the air on their shoulders, and Erika approached him. "Great job!"

"It was pretty great," Scorpius acknowledged through the roaring cheers. "But you were the first to make a goal!"

"He's right!" Bert chimed in. "All of you were great!"

Everyone congratulated each other, and then put Scorpius back down. He felt a tap on his shoulder and saw Hugo.

"Good game, Scorp," Hugo said, reaching his hand out.

It was clear on his face that he was disappointed. Scorpius shook his hand and said, "Thanks. You too."

When the team was on their way to the locker room, Scorpius was interrupted again, this time by Albus.

"You!" Scorpius said. "What was with that yelling encouragement, huh?"

"I thought you needed it," Albus said. "Nice hair by the way."

Scorpius looked confused, but then touched it since he couldn't see it. His standard thin slicked back hair was currently rumpled pointed upwards like the tip of a flame.

"Must be all of that wind," Scorpius said. "You know I just might keep this look."

Albus swore that with every game he won, Scorpius grew more and more self-assured. With a preposterous hairdo like that and proudly keeping it, he was sure he was being crazily overconfident with his beliefs. Though secretly Albus could not deny that he adored his style choice.

* * *

**Friday November 26** **th** **, 2021:**

A reserved twenty-four-seven watch was set on Roger Parkinson-Jones from the act of Hermione Granger-Weasley speaking for the Ministry to order each professor to keep their eyes open, and none were more eager to volunteer than Filch.

From that act, Roger no longer carried through any cruel towards his peers, but it was clear to all of those people who were there to witness the use of the Cruciatus Curse that his square pugnacious face was even grimmer than the norm as a result. Even his posse: featuring Dylan, Horace, and Mary were all especially careful while speaking to him and often kept their distance. Even his wand was confiscated from him when he wasn't in classes.

"Albus," Scorpius whispered.

Scorpius and Albus were sitting in Transfiguration class, scribbling their notes down there were no doubt important for their upcoming O.W.L.S.

"Yeah?" Albus whispered back, his cheek tilted on the palm of his hand.

"Don't turn your head, but Roger is staring at me."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but he is doing that a lot lately. Looking like he wants to strangle me or something," Scorpius said.

Albus looked at Roger without turning his head, and saw that his friend was right. "I wouldn't worry too much about it. He can't do anything, remember?"

"I know, but I just have a feeling that he's hatching something, and it's ... scaring me," Scorpius mumbled.

Persistent to forever protect his friend, Albus looked at the blond and tenderly grazed Scorpius' hand with his. "Well, if he _is_. I'm not going to let it happen."

Scorpius smiled, slightly feeling better. He didn't even say a word about Albus' hand lingering on his longer than it should have.

Albus forced himself to detach his hand and inattentively advanced with his notes.

The bell rang and the teens gathered their textbooks, parchment, and quills. Luckily Roger wasn't looking at him anymore.

Roger was the aftermost student to exit the classroom, wretchedly walking out into the hallway — escorted by Professor Medlis — and he inspected the right to him, and then the left, desperate to discover a way of escaping. With his wand currently in hand and his intelligence of limitless jinxes that most of his brain-dead classmates could only dream of memorising, it would be simple enough to conjure up a spell to knock out the professor guiding him. The level of complications to conjure an effective spell was not the problem, but the professor ratting him out afterwards. Not even a memory spell would do because it would attract plenty of suspicion, not that he knew how to do one anyway.

Glancing to the right of him into a narrow-down separate corridor steering into the Prefect's Bathroom — guarded by its usual statue of Boris the Bewildered in front — was something highly conspicuous: James Sirius Potter appearing out of thin air. Although he was of the age to Apparate, Roger knew of the rule of not being able to do so inside the castle, so he knew that wasn't the case. He was proved to be correct when James tugged away at a non existent material of some sort and clinged to his hand, judging by its current form. He looked pleased with himself. Roger theorized that he sneaked into the lavatory fully invisible without needing the password because of it.

That little bit of silver lining was everything Roger required: it was the invisibility cloak Harry Potter used in his Hogwarts years! He was told of its uses from stories, and upon hearing about it, he yearned to have it in his possession.

"What are you looking at, young man?" Professor Medlis demanded, sceptically.

Commonly, Roger didn't speak, until he shifted his wand at the rear of his back as he whispered, " _Reducto_."

Medlis jumped from an immediate and unexpected blasting resulting from her classroom, and Roger acted like he was bewildered himself while immediately tucking away his magic tool.

"What in blue blazes?" Medlis exclaimed, aiming her attention to her possibly destroyed classroom. "Listen here, young man. You stay right here. Only because It could be very dangerous."

Roger sensed that Medlis didn't feel contented enough to be leaving him unsupervised, examining from her hesitation, but sooner or later she made sure nobody was around for Roger to bother (missing the sight of James standing right next to the statue in front of the Prefects Lavatory) and left to examine the damage.

Just in time too, because James was about to scram.

" _Petrificus Totalus_!"

With a sideways five forming with his hand, a blazing white molecule of light belched from the peak and binded James' arms and legs together as he tumbled face down on the floor. His eyes were still open and shifting side to side in utter turmoil and fear.

" _Fumos_."

The corridor suffused with smog, blinding his victim from witnessing him, let alone anybody else who could be potential onlookers.

He approached the frozen in place teen and reached for the smooth invisible material clinging to his hand. He abducted it, produced a counter-spell to vanish the thick layers of smoke and hid James somewhere so nobody could spot him.

He rebounded to the spot the Transfiguration professor told him to stay put as a swarmy grin incurved at his lips.

In the interim a distressed Professor Medlis came back and dragged Roger with her to enlighten Headmistress McGonagall about the unknown source of all the embellished books and chairs in her study, Roger mentally plotted for the foolproof opportunity to do what he thirsted to do. But he was smart enough to not expose his pleasure by fixing his face to a miserable grimace. It was uncomplicated with McGonagall eying him distrustingly when Medlis explicated the situation.

The foolproof opportunity came when Scorpius was entirely isolated leaving the library after helping Rose with her tutoring that night.

He shammed Filch with entering the Slytherin dungeons to make it seem like he was going to turn in for the evening, only to drape the cloak over his whole body and depart when the abutting Slytherin passed through the password requiring portrait.

"I think that went pretty well," Scorpius said, lending her partner in tutoring a hand with clearing off any leftover quills, parchment, or books from their table.

"Excellent!" Rose concurred. "I think we are making a difference."

"Same time tomorrow?"

"Sure!" Scorpius said, walking alongside the Gryffindor to the door.

"Still keeping your hair like that, huh?" Rose teased.

Scorpius stroked his shiny, cluttered platinum locks and grinned. "I like it. It's like my ... my thing that sets me apart from others.

"Yeah, because nobody else in this school has that untidy look," Rose mocked.

"I meant as a Malfoy," Scorpius mumbled.

"Oh I know what you meant. Sheesh."

"Besides, others seem to like it. Even Albus."

"Of course he does..."

"What?"

"Nothing." Rose opened the door and gave Scorpius' arm a benevolent punch. "Goodnight, Scorp."

"Goodnight."

The second Scorpius shut the door behind him and not a teacher, student, ghost, or even caregiver was in view, an anonymous violent force knocked him in the face. The punch was so powerful that it sent him collapsing to the floor. He strained to move, his grey eyes dilated, cheeks swollen, nose flowing with blood, as well as his mouth. Consumed by terror, he tensely craned his neck around to seek out the felon.

Luck wasn't on his side when all he could seek out was a desolate corridor, particularly with something jolting at his stomach just as powerful as the foregoing assault.

Every region of his body ached as he curled up into a ball and securely cradled his stomach. He was left there, bewildered, alone, hurt, but mostly terror-stricken.

"Wow, I didn't know tutoring would take  _that_  lon- BLOODY HELL! What happened?!"

Albus rushed to the bewildered teen, sharing his wide-eyed stare.

"I-I don't know," Scorpius stuttered. He was trying everything he could to hold back his tears, but it was difficult.

"What do you mean you don't know, Scorpius?! You have a black eye, bruises, and you're bleeding!" Albus said.

"I-I felt it, b-but I couldn't s-s-see anyone or anything," Scorpius whimpered.

Albus thought his friend had gone mad until he came to a realization. "Roger."

"What?"

'It was Roger! James keeps whining to me that someone stole his cloak today, but the person immobilized him and cast some smoke around so he couldn't see who it was. "Honestly, this has that prat written all over it!"

"But, how c-could he know about the c-c-cloak?"

"Must have seen him use it or something," Albus growled. "I'm going to kill him! If I get expelled along with him, so be it. Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To McGonagall's office."

"But, we don't have any proof."

Albus gritted his teeth. "Fine. You're right. We'll need James for this, and of course that prat. Come on." His tone was then calmer when holding his friend's arm to their room.

* * *

**Saturday November 27** **th** **, 2021:**

Albus kept an everlasting watchful eye on Roger seated inches away from him on the opposite side of the Slytherin table, his breakfast was untouched on his plate and his hand violently clutching his fork. Scorpius was doing the opposite, keeping his eyes on the table so he wouldn't cause any more trouble. People kept staring at Scorpius' swollen bruised face, some whispering to one another and others coming up to him, asking what happened.

"Who did this to you?" Erika Yushamor asked, resting a hand on Scorpius' shoulder.

"I don't know," Scorpius answered for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"I wish I would have been there checking that exact corridor," Dominic regretfully said – who just became a prefect.

"It must have been a powerful student. Either he used some sort of spell to blind himself from your view or perhaps erased your memory after punching you, and that's why you don't remember," Erika suggested.

"Then why would he remember the actual punching?" Dominic butted in.

Erika didn't respond.

"That bastard is so guilty," Albus said under his breath.

"Who?" Dominic asked.

"Roger, from the looks of it," Erika said, grimly.

"Roger ... of course," Dominic growled. "He is the most likely subject. He is shown to be quite skilled in using spells and, well ... it's Roger."

"And ever since he had the professors on his back he has shown to be quite pissed, but today of all days he seems fine. Suspicious?" Albus said, his eyes still where they were.

"Shame we have no proof," Dominic grumbled.

"Mister Malfoy, what do you think you are doing wasting your time in here when I quite clearly told you to go see Madam Pomfrey?" A voice suddenly came from in between Scorpius and Albus.

"I wanted to eat first, mam," Scorpius said.

"Unless you are going to starve to death, you have no excuse to choose food over your own health. Now, come alone," McGonagall ordered, seizing Scorpius' arm with his uneaten chicken leg still in hand.

When that moment passed, Slytherins anchored their glances in the direction of James marching over to their table and stood behind Roger with his fists clenched.

"You. Come with me. Now," James growled.

That growl petrified Albus — who was alert to the tone from where he was seated. Not even McGonagall's preceding demand was as harsh, which felt hallucinatory from James of all people.

"What the hell do you want with him, Potter?" Dylan demanded on the left of Roger.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" James snapped, snatching Roger's arm mirroring what McGonagall did with Scorpius, but again, much harsher. Albus bolted upright from his seat to follow.

James pinned the Slytherin to the cool stoned wall of the Entrance Hall with a hand fisting at his school robes. "First you torment my brother, then you torture an innocent creature, and now you beat up Scorpius. Well, guess what? Now you have to deal with me."

Witnessing, Albus could have sworn that somebody stealing the cloak would be the primary source of James' fury, but with the subject not being touched on _once_ , Al couldn't respect him any more than he presently did.

Roger sniggered malevolently from the threat that he considered to be an empty one, which triggered both of the Potter brothers to the point of heat surging over their faces.

With his free hand, James punched the sniggering Slytherin breaking his nose and then kicked him in the shins for good measure.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! STOP THIS AT ONCE!"

The seventeen-year-old poised into place, his chest heaving up and down at an alarming rate from his hostility hammering within him. James prided in himself being tough, but he never picked a fight, even more performing physical assault. Seeing the wrongdoer squirming on the ground in anguish with ceaseless blood trickling down his nose was satisfying initially, but when his violent tendencies deteriorated, guilt swept through him.

"Come with me this instant!" McGonagall commanded, storming to James' side. He unhesitatingly walked with her.

"Is everything alright out here, Minerva?"

"There was an act of violence. Please escort Mr. Roger over here to the Hospital Wing, Mister Longbottom," McGonagall said, tilting her head to where Roger was on the floor groaning.

That order horrified Albus from the loathsome being in the same room as Scorpius, but he had to assure himself that Madam Pomfrey would never allow that sort of thing to happen.

When Neville assisted Roger, Albus sprinted ahead to catch up with James and McGonagall.

"James, you've got to explain everything to her," Albus whispered.

"Obviously," James retorted.

" _Including_  the cloak," Al stressed.

James made a noise that was somehow a sigh blended with a groan. "I will, but she's going to take it away for sure. Dad's gonna kill me, and mum will do worse when _she_ finds out."

"I'm certain she already knows about the cloak already," Albus said.

"Even if she does, she will only focus on how dangerous of an advantage it is after Roger using it," James argued.

"Look, just do it, okay? I've got to check on Scorpius," Albus said, turning away, but he quickly returned to whisper, "Wicked punch by the way."

"Thanks," James said, chuckling.

**XXX**

The large and extremely grotesque gargoyle guarding the Headmistress' office slouched aside with the mention of her password as the wall behind it separated in two.

After mounting up the continual steps of the spiral staircase and accessing through the glimmering oak door, McGonagall gestured to the chair across from hers, and so he sat down.

The office was as large and magnificent as it was when it formerly belonged to Headmaster Dumbledore, and portraits of snoozing ancient headmasters and headmistresses still remained. The only alternations being the additions of countless antiques and the atmosphere feeling more somber to the guests rather than humorous.

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall started, her hands tied together and eyes behind her squared spectacles focusing on the teen. "I am honestly speechless from your previous actions. You have always been one to cause mischief here and there, but never have you done such a thing like this—"

"Professor," James interrupted. "I couldn't just not do anything about Roger! He is cruel and dangerous! Have you seen Scorpius Malfoy's face? He did that to him!"

"What proof do you have of this, Mr. Potter? A teacher has been watching Roger Parkinson-Jones daily," McGonagall informed.

"I can't explain that, professor, but all I know is that someone knocked me out with a body-bounding spell and there was dark smoke all around me so I couldn't see his face. Next thing I knew..." He then took a deep breath. "My invisibility cloak was gone."

That seemed to strike the Headmistress' attention. "Is that so?"

"Yes, and he must have used it to beat up Scorpius! If you or any other of the professors need proof, dig into Roger's pockets and find the cloak."

There was a silence.

"I appreciate you telling me this. It was a very bold action. However, my hands are tied. It was very wrong of you to fight fire with fire,  _and_  to use your father's cloak when not in crucial circumstances. I will be retracting your house fifty points, and you will be serving a nights detention."

James reacted as if someone punched him in the stomach. House points have always been important to him, and Gryffndor has been first place for the last two years.

"However, because of your boldness and loyalty, you also earn ten points."

"Thank you, mam."

From the oak door unanticipatedly came a knock.

"Who is it?" McGonagall examined.

"It's Cora Figel, mam."

James hoisted his droopy head, feelings his spirits rise. Cora was frequently kind and understanding towards him unlike others.

She walked inside.

Back in James' second, third, and fourth year a radiant scarlet glow formed at Cora's smooth dark brown cheeks from eying over at him, but ever since she had a boyfriend that no longer was the case; he didn't know how to feel about that.

"Sorry for barging in, mam, but this had to do with James' current situation," Cora said. "And if you ask me, he deserved what he got.

"Thank you!" James praised, fighting off the craving to get up and hug her. Seeing McGonagall's cold piercing reaction, he recgonized his mistake and stayed silent.

"Ms. Figel, you know very well that violence in this school is  _not_  permitted, no matter how "worthy" of the victim it is—"

"—yet it's alright for Roger and other students to do the exact same thing?  _Before_  the watch was put on Roger, mind you. I've seen him, Dylan Brageth, and Anastasia Cynder of Gryffindor abuse students whether it is verbal or physical, and nobody seems to care or notice! Well, I am willing to change all of that..."

**XXX**

By the time Scorpius and Albus returned to the Great Hall, there was a commotion of troubled voices, particularly at the Ravenclaw table. They didn't have time to see the cause of this with Cora storming off from her table past Albus and Scorpius.

"Cora? What's going on?" Albus asked before she was completely out of sight or earshot.

"Ask _them_ ," Cora said. "I'm sure they'll be happy to tell you."

Unsure, both of the boys decided to go to the table that was making the most noise. They asked the group of people the same thing they asked Cora, and Louis (who was in Ravenclaw as well) responded with, "Vell, first it vos the Gryffindor table freaking out for a reason I'm not sure of, and then Cora Figel told McGonagall that zis school was "too dangerous". Now everybody is pissed off at her. I don't really mind zoh."

"Poor Cora," Albus mumbled, believing what she was doing was entirely justified.

"Wonder what was going on at the Gryffindor tables," Scorpius said.

Albus looked, and that's when he realized that he didn't see his brother anywhere. "Where's James? He should have been back by now."

They walked over to their table, but before they could question anyone, Lucy Weasley (without looking at them) asked, "Wondering what all the commotion is about?"

"Yeah," Albus replied.

"James cost our house fifty points but owed ten," she replied, playing a game of Exploding Snap with her sister, Fred, and Lily.

"Do you know where he went," Al asked.

"No," Lucy answered.

Lily suddenly motioned for Albus to go over to where she was. "He went to he Trophy Room."

"He told  _you_  that?" Albus said, sceptic.

"Don't you know? I never let anyone leave without telling me where they're going," Lily said, smug.

Albus smirked and latched onto Scorpius' arm so they could make their exit.

In the Trophy Room stood James, staring longingly at the glass-overlaying case of Quidditch Cups and Awards, with his hands buried into his pockets. Albus and Scorpius opened the already ajar door.

"What are you two doing here?" James asked gloomily.

"We wanted to know where you were," Albus replied.

"How did you know I would be here?" James questioned.

"Lily," Albus said.

"Of course," James said, rolling his eyes and looking back at the special services of the school.

"What are you even doing here?" Scorpius asked, taking a step forward.

"I wanted to be alone, but obviously it didn't work," James said. "And I just wanted to look at the trophies.

"You seem to be staring at one," Albus pointed out, standing next to James. "Are you looking at the photo of or dad or something?"

"Umm, yeah."

"You can't fool me, brother. You're looking at the photo with Cora catching the Snitch back in 2019," Albus said.

James looked like he was going to deny that, but instead he said, "What? How did you-"

"James, I have been having detention for a year. I know exactly where everything is behind that glass," Albus said, nudging his head.

"So, what happened with McGonagall?" Scorpius said.

"I told her ... everything. I told her to check for the cloak in Roger's robes or in his dormitory. And she gave our house a lot of points removed. Now my housemates practically hate me, since we were already not doing well for the past couple of years. Since people barely come here, I felt it was good to come here. By the way, how is Cora doing? When I left, the focus was no longer on me but on her. Apparently she yelled at McGonagall for the danger in this school and wanted a more watchful eye from the teachers."

"We saw her," Scorpius said. "Running out of the Great Hall."

James looked concerned. "I may think she went a little too far, but she doesn't deserve all that hate."

"Well, we're going to Hogsmead (since we can now), want to come with us? Maybe take your mind off it?" Albus requested.

"I don't really feel like it, but thanks," James said.

"Wow, he must really be out of it. He never says no to Hogsmead," Albus whispered to Scorpius as they left.

"Albus! Scorpius!" a voice addressed, running up to them when they were about to head outside. It was Dominic. "Did you hear? Roger just got expelled! Even most of his "friends" seem indifferent about it."

The two teens beamed.

"It's about time!" Albus said, delighted.

Speak of the devil, the recognizable raven-haired teen walked up to them.

"Nasty beat-up you got last night," he drawled. The three opposing boys stood in utter fear. They have never heard Roger speak before, and already they were missing when he didn't. "You should be grateful, I actually let it easy on you." His sneer intensified. "Oh, and if you can, give your father the same treatment. Tell him it's from me. Ditto for James Potter."

"You son of a bitch!" Albus bellowed as his fellow Slytherins attempted to hold him back. "Someone as evil as you deserves much more than just expulsions!"

"Yeah, I know many will relish seeing you in the Daily Prophet couple of years from now, locked in Azkaban," Dominic said.

Roger scowled as McGonagall led him away. A few feet away the boys head Peeves chanting:

_Nasty Roger,_

_always a bother._

_Throwing punches and scowls in your wake,_

_now do you see what is at stake?_

When he was to continue or restart his opening line, McGonagall commanded, "That is enough, Peeves!"

For once in their lives, the three boys laughed along with the wicked poltergeist, but that didn't last long when a horn was blaring through their ears.

"Slytherin beasties," the ghost said, now a few inches above them. "Very impolite is it to eavesdrop and chuckle at others misfortunes."

The Slytherins barely heard a word he said from the intense ringing in their ears. They covered their ears and walked away.

* * *

**Wednesday December 1** **st** **, 2021:**

Roger-free at their house's table, Albus and Scorpius laughed and constantly added to their golden breakfast plates as they exchanged cheerful small talk. While bullies mocking them became practically extinct from their former year onward, Scorpius and Albus were blinded by joy from Roger leaving. The small talk between the two however was not as frequent as Scorpius' conversations with his admirers and new friends.

"Oy, Scorpius!"

To break up the fanclub was Rose standing there at the table dressed in her scarlet and golden Quidditch robes.

"You're changed already?" Scorpius asked.

"Well, I _am_  the captain now. Must be punctual," Rose said. "Speaking of which, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I have been up for hours thinking of strategies for my team today, so I'll be really out if for tutoring. You will help, won't you? Dealing with a lot of other fifth years today."

"Err — yeah. Of course—"

"Brilliant. See you around," Rose said.

"We'll miss ya, Rose," Dominic added to the already ended conversation.

"I know you will," Rose said, smirking. "Bye, Dominic."

Dominic smiled and soon noticed that Scorpius and Albus were giving him questionable looks. "What?"

Instead of answering that question, Albus slanted himself towards Scorpius to whisper, "You didn't sound like you had everything under control for what Rose assigned you to do."

"I'll be alright," Scorpius said, with conviction.

"Are you sure about that?" Albus asked. "I haven't seen you pick up a book of any kind in forever."

"Obviously he's been too busy. Besides, he doesn't need it," a fellow Slytherin boy said. "He's already one of the smartest blokes in the school."

"You're definitely right about that, Jerry, but Albus always means well," Scorpius said, tousling Al's hair like James often did to him.

Albus frowned, but with a smirk. Why did he have to have a crush on such a prat?

Just a second subsequently, the Slytherins were once again met with another Gryffindor approaching them, this intruder being Lily.

Recurrently, the bullies would tell her to sud off in a mocking manner, but from the aftermath each time, they knew not to harass her out of all the Potters.

"Albus. I need to talk to you," Lily demanded. Albus didn't like the sound of that urgent tone.

"What is it?" the boys asked together.

"It's James. I'm a little worried about him," Lily expressed. "I think the loss of house points has gotten to him. I told him we've moved on, but he won't listen."

"What do you want  _us_  to do?" Albus said.

"Whatever you _can_ do," Lily said.

She didn't say anything else, and just left.

Typically Scorpius would be the more eager one to help, but he was too preoccupied talking with his admirers.

"Guess I'll try. Coming with me?" Albus asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'll catch up with you," Scorpius assured.

Hesitant, Albus departed and decided to drop in on James' convenient spot when he was distressed: the Trophy Room. To his dismay from the wasted travelling, he wasn't there.

His travelling extended from corridor to corridor until he at last moseyed on outside and heeded his brother's voice; he was in one of the spots Albus preferred to be when he was outside: by the lake with the giant squid. Next to him was Cora.

"What are you doing out here?" James asked Cora. From that question, it was unmistakable that he just got there.

Albus couldn't make out what she was saying from the distance he was at, but judging from James saying, "Yeah. They haven't got over what I did either,"Albus assumed that he was talking about the loss of his house points, but going by Lily's word, he was lying.

James plucked out a tiny in size foursquare package from his pant's pocket and chewed on it. Once he did, he opened his mouth and a lion's roar escaped from it. Al knew what they were, they were the Animal Crackers that have you make the sound of whatever type of animal you have eaten.

Cora laughed charmingly.

"Make you feel any better?" James asked.

"A little, yeah," Cora admitted.

"I remembered you loved wild animals like I do." For some reason James' voice softened while saying the concluding three words of his sentence.

"I'm happy you remembered," Cora said.

"Would you like some?" James requested, his mouth full. Cora didn't seem to mind the impolite manners.

"Sure. Why not?" Cora said.

Albus was startled with how James acted around Cora. He was calm and not being inappropriate (minus speaking with his mouth full).

"So, is your boyfriend on your side?" James asked, trying everything in his power to not sound bitter nor hopeful.

"No," Cora replied, fiddling with the lion animal cracker in her hand. "In fact, he broke up with me because of what I did."

"Excuse my language but, what a dick!" James said, rubbing the Ravenclaw's back. He took a moment to do a celebratory fistbump when he made sure Cora wasn't looking, and Albus shook his head with a titter from James' enthusiasm.

"That is a fair term to use," Cora said, laughing.

Finally remembering why he was there in the first place, Albus emerged from behind the trees. For reasons he didn't quite comprehend, James scowled at him as if he were interrupting something important.

"Hello, Albus," Cora greeted, softly.

"What do you want?" James grumbled.

"Rude," Albus said. "Cora, I'm just going to borrow my brother here for a moment."

"Okay," Cora said.

James lazily arouse from the ground, and Albus led his irked sibling to a nearby tree. "So, how have you been holding up lately?"

It was obvious that James was still bothered by being pulled away from Cora, especially when he heard her roaring in the background like he was a minute ago. "I'm fine, I guess. Kind of hoping for my house to win the Quidditch cup so we could win back the points. Oh, no offence to Scorpius or anything."

"You really care about those points, huh?" Albus said, choosing to ignore James' last comment.

"It's our house's pride. Of course I care," James defended.

"They are just points. It's not a big deal, James," Albus said.

"It is," James disagreed.

"And I'm guessing nothing I could say could change your mind?"

"Yup."

"I figured."

Albus was about to leave until James stopped him.

"Wait! I wanted to give you something." He reached into his pocket and put something in Albus' hand. Albus couldn't see it, but he knew what it was from the feel of it.

"Is this the-"

"Shh," the seventeen-year-old whispered desperately. "And yes, it is. You need it more than I do."

Albus couldn't find it in his heart to be mad with is irritating brother at the time being. "Thanks. But dad gave it to  _you_  as a gift."

"I know, but I got this," James said with a smirk, pulling out what seemed to the normal eye a plain piece of parchment, but was in in fact the Marauder's Map he stole from their father years ago which he seemed to let him keep anyway. "At least until I graduate. Also, it's not like you're  _keeping_  the thing. I'm just letting you borrow it during days you are in school. So over the holidays and after  _you've_  graduated, it's mine." He clapped Al's back and made his way back to Cora.

"Wait!" Albus said.

James rolled his eyes but harkened his demand.

"When Roger stole the cloak from you, you were seen walking out of the Prefect Bathroom. What were you doing there? Taking advantage of their spacious bath tub?" Albus asked playfully.

"Naturally, but then again, it also doesn't hurt seeing a certain someone being in the bath as well," James said, winking and leaving Albus there disgusted.

Just then, Scorpius exited the castle out of breath.

" _There_  you are," Albus said.

"Sorry. So many...people...couldn't...get...away," Scorpius panted.

"It's fine. I don't think you would have made much of a difference with his stubbornness anyways," Albus said.

"Oh, it didn't work?" Scorpius asked.

"Nope," Albus replied.

Peaking over, Scorpius said, "he doesn't seem as upset anymore."

"Yeah. One can only hope that Rosemary Jordan doesn't see this."

"Who?"

"James' girlfriend."

"Oh ... yeah."

"Then again it would be worse for her to find out that her boyfriend is a spying on another girl taking a bath in the Prefects Bathroom," Albus included, directing his thumb to point where Cora was sitting.

Scorpius appeared just as horrified as Albus until they were both disrupted by someone running up behind them.

"Scorpius, are you coming?" Erika asked, her broom in hand.

"Where?"

"To Quidditch practise. Doy."

"It doesn't start till ten minutes."

"I now, but it's best to get there early. Especially since you are pretty much our star player." Erika didn't wait for an answer and brought Scorpius with her. "Come and watch, Albus."

Albus would normally be frustrated with someone doing this, but he liked Erika. It was always nice to have someone good-hearted in Slytherin besides Dominic.

**XXX**

Albus sat at the edge of the long bench of the stadium, as confident yet apprehensive as he always was about Scorpius' flying skills.

In the air, Scorpius zoomed past his teammates when seeing the Snitch, hovering low to the soil beneath. He dived and one of their teammates (pretending to be the other team's own Seeker) streaked out towards the Snitch as well on his left. The Snitch flanked the centre of one of the goalhoops and scooted off towards the other of the stands; its change of direction did not throw off the pretend Seeker nor Scorpius, so they both pulled their brooms around, and they were now neck and neck.

Scorpius' breathing felt burdensome against his chest as the wind lashed against his face from his speed — his fingers were so close to closing around the tiny, attempting to break free ball and he pulled his broom upwards, his fingers just inches away from the struggling ball in his hand and Albus screamed his approval, until Scorpius made the imbecilic decision to stand on his broom so he could have a better approach and...

WHAM!

A Bludger walloped the blond squarely in the back and he flew forwards off his broom, releasing an ear-piercing scream.

"SCORPIUS!"

Albus bolted as fast as lightning from the bench and was the first to hold Scorpius close to him, followed by Madam Hooch.

Everyone soaring in the sky mounted off of their brooms and crowded around their wounded player.

"What did you do that for?! Were you  _trying_  to hurt yourself?" Albus lectured to the blond like a bossy mother.

Scorpius couldn't speak from the pain jolting throughout his leg.

Horace was laughing in the background, and Albus would have given him a much more severe injury than Scorpius if he weren't preoccupied with comforting him.

"Where does it hurt?" Macmillan asked.

"M-My leg. I think it's broken," Scorpius groaned.

"I'll go get Madam Pomfrey," Erika said.

"At least it's not an actual match," one of the Slytherins said.

"Are you serious?  _That's_  what you're worried about?!" Albus barked.

Scorpius struggled to move.

"Oh no you don't," Albus demanded, keeping Scorpius in place.

"Sorry, mommy," Scorpius retorted.

Albus glared at him but with the slightest smirk. "You and your sarcasm lately."

"What can I say? I've been around you too long," Scorpius said softly and strangely seductive. Albus tried to hide the blush creeping on his cheeks. It didn't help when he added, "You shouldn't worry your cute little head about me. I'll be fine."

"Did you just call me cute?" Albus practically squeaked.

"Perhaps," Scorpius replied.

Albus playfully hit him.

**XXX**

"What is this? An autograph signing booth? Shoo! Shoo!" Madam Pomfrey commanded, shooing everyone away from the bed Scorpius was resting in like they were rats.

Scorpius' fan-base eventually exited the Hospital Wing, except for Albus.

"Mam, can I please stay here just for a few minutes? He—"

"I would expect you to say such a thing. It's impossible to separate you two," she said, gently with a suggestive smile. Then her tone was demanding again. "I will give you _five_ minutes and no more."

Albus agreed.

"After all, he might need it when chugging this down," Madam Pomfrey said. She presented a grand skeleton designed bottle and poured a good quantity down his throat. As it poured down, smoke puffed out of Scorpius' ears like the aftermath of eating a Peppermint Imp, but less pleasant. The vile taste nearly caused him to gag and his leg was hurting more than it already was in the process.

Albus held his hand. "How long will it take to heal, mam?"

"He will need to stay for the night," Pomfrey answered, putting the Skele-Gro back in its place on the shelf.

"I think you're letting yourself get pressured, Scorp," Albus said, still holding his hand. "Confidence is good to have and all, but having too much can be dangerous. If you keep this up, you're only going to keep hurting yourself."

Scorpius groaned as a sharp splinter-like pain travelled through his already injured leg.

Albus admired Scorpius' bravery taking all of the pain. He never had to consume the Skele-Gro, but he heard about the taste and pain from Lily when she broke her arm when getting herself into a fight last year.

Albus suddenly took out a package of Chocolate Frogs from his school robes. "Here, I forgot. Rose already had the card so she gave it to me. I don't want it, but I think you're going to like it."

"Thanks," Scorpius said. He ate the Chocolate Frog eagerly and went straight for the card. He gasped with a huge smile.

"Now you only have  _one_  to collect," Albus said.

"Bertie Bott!" Scorpius said. "Brilliant!"

Being as wealthy as Scorpius' family was on both sides, Albus could never grasp why Scorpius insisted on searching for every single card just like everybody else without just paying for dozens of packages all in one go with all of his money to get it all done much faster.

While absorbing the beauty of the card he had been waiting to own for so long, Scorpius felt something irritating his hair. Whatever it was, it was swaying side to side. He felt like somebody was very lightly brushing his hair, and then he saw something glossy and brown in the shape of a frog hop onto his nose. He giggled immediately, and saw that Albus was directing it.

"It seems like forever ago since I did this with you on the train," Scorpius said, not wasting time by capturing the chocolate frog and shoving it into his mouth.

"One of the best moments of my life if you ask me," Albus said. "Oh, who am I kidding, it  _was_  the best moment of my life."

"Definitely," Scorpius said, smiling gently.

"Alright, your five minutes is up," Madam Pomfrey told Albus. "Go on, go on."

"Already?" Albus asked while being gently pushed towards the exit.

"See you, mate," Scorpius said.

"Feel better," Albus said.

"No need to be so demanding," Scorpius joked.

Albus left, missing his best friend already.

Scorpius felt likewise; he wasn't so good being isolated from others, notably since his mother passed away. The whole night he had to deal with being alone, but he comforted himself with memories of him and Albus first meeting on the Hogwarts Express. He was anxious of the very concept of not making any friends, but he made one, and the son of Harry Potter of all people!

He smiled enrapturedly, feeling blessed that they have met. And so the thoughts of Albus Severus Potter comforted him into a quick and untroubled sleep.

_Time seemed to flow on tortuously for Scorpius, staying put in his hospital bed. He was painstakingly bored, hankering to get out the upcoming morning to see Albus..._

_"Scorpius."_

_Scorpius' back jolted straight upward startlingly; it was completely dark, and it was very unlikely that Madam Pomfrey would let anyone enter the Hospital Wing at this time of day. But he didn't really care, all he cared about was Albus being there. He also swore that he was wearing clothes in his bed a moment ago, but now he wasn't._

_"What are you doing here at this time of night?" Scorpius asked._

_"I wanted to see you," Albus answered, uniting with the clothless Scorpius on the bed. "That's okay, isn't it?"_

_"Of cou-"_

_Scorpius' sentence was cut short when he felt Al's sweaty hand wrap around his exposed member. He moaned spontaneously. He's wanked off before, but this was entirely different. It was the best feeling he ever experienced, and the fact that Albus Potter was doing this to him was enough to rear him off the edge._

_Logically he should have asked his friend why he did that, but all he wanted to do at that very moment was to grab Albus by the back of his head and kiss him, and so he did, abandoning all logic from his head. They've only kissed once for "practise", but this time there was tongue involved, and it made the Malfoy realize how much he's missed out._

_He longingly unbuttoned Al's pyjama shirt and marvelled at the sight of his body. After marvelling, he kissed his way down Albus'freckled neck as he moaned in approval. It made Scorpius hard in an instant. Even more when Albus expressed his approval in several different comments:_

_"Mmmm, Scorpius."_

_"Yeah, just like that."_

_"Oh God, I love you."_

_Everything felt perfect; Scorpius was in the moment. It's like he has been waiting all of his short-lived life for this moment, and he wasn't aware of it until now. He was on the verge of sliding Al's pants down his hips, and he was about to see what he desperately wanted to see the most..._

"Scorpius?"

Scorpius' eyes shot open, flummoxed on the change of events, but not the scenery. Albus was still sitting next to him in his bed in the Hospital Wing, but he had a shirt on, and his expression wasn't so much in pleasure as it was concerned. Not to mention that Scorpius himself was still wearing every bit of clothing he had on from the night before. His hardness constricting against his pyjama bottoms however was the only thing that remained.

"Are you okay? I heard you muttering and groaning," Albus said.

That's when Scorpius finally understood ... it was just a dream. With that knowledge, he yanked the covers of the bed over his legs. Hopefully Albus didn't already notice.

"Yeah. Ahem. I'm alright. Just dreaming, I suppose," Scorpius stammered.

"Good. Just wanted to tell you that you got an owl from my mum and dad. They are inviting you and your dad to come to our place for Christmas day," Albus said, revealing to him the unfolded letter.

"Great," Scorpius said, taking the letter to read it himself.

"So, are you ready for breakfast?" Al asked.

"Um, I'll be there in a sec. Just gotta wash up first," Scorpius said, awkwardly.

"Okay, I'll meet you there," Albus said, getting off the bed.

Scorpius couldn't tell if it was because of the dream or not, but he suddenly found his friend immensely attractive in every way.

* * *

**Saturday December 25** **th** **, 2021:**

"Scorp, wake up!"

The blond's droopy eyelids sluggishly parted from the wake up call, and out of all people to wake him up, he was glad it was his best friend. But he was especially contented that he didn't have to hide an erection from him this time.

"Happy Christmas!"Albus said, baiting Scorpius with a candy cane like he was baiting a fish with a worm on a hook.

"Right, Christmas! Happy Christmas to you too, mate," Scorpius stumbled.

In the act of Scorpius running his slender pale fingers through his own rumpled hair, Albus believed that his already appealing new hairstyle appeared even  _more_ attractive on mornings.

Scorpius yawned and made out a splendid sounding harmony from downstairs, only for the harmony to deteriorate into a high pitched rise and fall of vocal chords, followed by laughter.

"Lily is filling the house with cheer with her carols," Albus said, dryly. "And Teddy decided to join her. Wouldn't want to miss that."

"I'll be right down," Scorpius said. Albus nodded, chucked the candy cane at him and shuffled his hair — he couldn't resist.

Scorpius chuckled softly and slightly turned his head so he could take a gander at the weather outside the bedroom window. He was anticipating the traditional Christmas setting: giant fluffy snowflakes of all shapes and sizes graciously falling from the sky, but that wasn't the case. Snow  _did_  fall from the dimly lit grey sky, but they were barely visible specks which thawed as soon as they hit the ground. He would have been left down from the cheerless weather if he wasn't already feeling melancholy.

The foregoing day for Christmas Eve, Scorpius celebrated the holiday with his father, the third Christmas with the absence of his mother. It was a fine dinner, but her absence was still felt. But now that he was about to celebrate Christmas Day with the Potters for the morning, Scorpius' loss already felt greater from the envy he felt over the Potter children being around their compassionate, supportive, not to mention alive mother.

Discouraged, Scorpius walked downstairs and encountered Lily and Teddy with their high-pitched singing, recurrently interrupted by their own laughter.

"Love, you sing so well. What's with the pitch?" Harry asked his daughter like he was a toddler.

"It's not as fun," Lily said. "I don't want to be corny."

"Aww, come on. You had such a nice voice. Remember you would sing for us and change into different outfits for the song and would danc-"

"Dad!" Lily interrupted, blushing furiously. "I'm a teenager now!"

"I know," Harry assured. His face went pale like that statement really hit him hard.

"Morning. Happy Christmas," Scorpius heard Ginny say as she hugged and kissed Albus.

"Thanks, mum. You too."

As Harry held Albus next, Scorpius swallowed a lump down his throat. A dreadful sensation lay in the pit of his stomach, feeling like he might fall to pieces.

"I think our baby doesn't approve of the singing very much," a massively pregnant Victoire said. She was offering Ginny a hand with setting up the table. So much in fact that she was more or less doing everything herself.

"Vic, I told you I got this," Ginny said, suspending the expecting mother from picking up a fallen fork from the floor. "You need to take it easy."

"I'm fine," Victoire protested stubbornly. "It's honestly the least I could do. You and uncle Harry always go out of your way to make things special for Teddy and I. It's just so-" She was discontinued by her words swapped with sobs.

"Yikes. Hormones are scary," James said, not taking kindly to her disruption of the humorous carolling of Lily and Teddy.

"The actual crying may be the result of hormones, but not my gratitude," Victoire sniffled, brushing away her tears with one of the napkins on the table. "And I  _will_ take a break, auntie. But only because the baby's kicking like there's no tomorrow."

"Can I feel?" Albus suggested energetically.

"Of course," Vic said, taking a seat on the living room couch next to James.

Albus hurried on over to his cousin and slumped down to his knees in front of her. He settled a hand on her fluttering belly as his bright green eyes shifted even brighter in wonderment. It cheered Scorpius up to see that, but at the same time made things worse seeing an expecting mother.

Albus looked enthralled like he was ironically a kid at Christmas.

"Exciting, huh? More than one new family member on the way," James said, boosting his glass of eggnog into the air.

"What in Merlin's beard are you on about?" Victoire said over Lily and Teddy's laughter. "There's not more than one baby living in here."

"Nope, but in here," James said, jabbing at Al's belly. "Congratulations again, Al. Excited to be an uncle although you still haven't told me who the father is."

Albus frowned and shielded his apparent bloated stomach. "Shut up."

"It's Scorpius isn't it? If you're lucky enough it could be twins!" James continued.

Scorpius giggled and flustered, but stopped when seeing Albus' expression.

"Rude, James," Vic said.

"So, is it going to be a girl or boy?" Albus asked, praying to go off topic.

"I'm guessing a boy  _and_  a girl," James said. "Oh, wait, were you indicating Vicky?"

"James, I swear to Merlin!" Victoire snarled. "And we're keeping it a surprise, Albus."

At the rear of the crowded sofa, Draco was occupying his time by having a conversation with Harry. According to him, it was a chummy yet awkward small talk that he enjoyed nevertheless. Scorpius was elated to watch his father relishing in being in somebody else's company. He was less isolated, and Scorpius knew that's what he everlastingly yearned for.

"Scorpius. There's a hot coco waiting for you at the table. You look a little chilly," Ginny said.

"Thank you," Scorpius said.

Him and Albus seated themselves by the side of each other at the Dining Room table, and he was appreciative that Ginny memorized that he not only favoured a dozen of marshmallows in his cocoa, but notably the rainbow tinted ones. His own mother consistently made him special goods like that. Ever since her passing, his home in Malfoy Manor was confined and somber. The chambers were colorless and frankly too spacious for just two people. There was no excitement, it was all so dull. Where as the Potter's was the distinct opposite. Their house was a respectful size, and there was colour. And never a moment of silence, which obviously irked Albus, but not him. Everyone he knew who had siblings — especially Albus — would remark to him how lucky he was to have no siblings, but he always wanted one.

Scorpius just decided to drink his hot coco in piece along with Albus, fearing that he would cry if he spoke.

Victoire already jotted down what she was going to buy for people next year, including gifts for the baby. Lily stopped doing carols and instead decided to spruce up the atmosphere due to the gloomy weather outside.

James and Teddy launched a jeopardous snowball fight outside with their blaring voices easily being heard from those cozied up inside. Ginny played some television holiday specials while Harry baked gingerbread hotcakes with the delectable scent overflowing the entire house. Absurdly the more miraculous heart-warming things came into being, the more Scorpius felt like he was on the verge of weeping.

When finished breakfasting, it was time to unwrap presents. Scorpius already received plenty of gifts from his father, aunt, and grandparents on both sides, but Draco saved one for him Christmas day.

There was an avalanche amount of gifts to keep track of there at the Potter's.

Ginny was lavished with heaps of bath oils, a footbath, fresh Quidditch gloves and polish, and lilac-scented perfume.

For Harry, quite a few sweets (that were customarily Treacle Treats), clothing, and a book about dealing with stress (a joke from James) although Harry was slightly considered otherwise.

For Teddy, multi-coloured ties, a chock-full of Bertie Butt's Jellybeans, a mini galloping figure of a pony (his favourite animal), a guide to camping, and a phoenix sweater.

Victoire received a whole slew of pink clothing, jewellery, a book of baking, and the most recent issue of  _Witch's Fashion_ magazine.

James was given a leatherbound book from Lily labelled "James' Diary". She winked and he scowled, but playfully. But the scowl was impermentant when acquiring the newest broom model: The Lightning Dash 1000 from his parents and he flipped out. And much like Harry, he also got loads of sweets.

Lily got pink bunny slippers, new pair of earnings, and several new fantasy books.

Even Draco received a gift from Harry and Ginny which was a fruitcake; he was one of the few people universe to actually enjoy it. And Draco contributed everyone with a Galleon each so they could buy whatever they wanted.

Lastly were Scorpius and Albus. Albus got a stress ball from James, plenty of books, and a lot of animal related merchandise.

Scorpius was the origin of practically all of the sweets given to everybody, and Albus apparently spread the word of how much his friend loved goodies because that's all he got from everyone, only Albus added a Magical Symbols Game along with them, and Draco giving him the Lightning Dash 1000 just like James. He was astonished when Harry handed him something else. He hesitantly reached for it and slowly unwrapped. He unfolded the wool sky blue sweater and saw something that appeared to be a dotted sideways fishing hook. He may have been intelligent, but his knowledge of astronomy was very limited.

"It's the Scorpius constellation," Harry said, smirking.

"I was making you the sweater, and I was about to put the initial of your name, but that would be ripping off my mother's style, so I asked Albus, and he suggested this. Clever, eh?" Ginny said.

Albus blushed.

"Sorry my knitting isn't that spectacular."

Scorpius stared down at his gift, his fingers unsteadily clutching at the fabric.

"You should be grateful. All of you," Scorpius snapped at a taken aback Albus, James, and Lily.

He thudded the sweater against his seat and bolted upstairs, leaving behind the group of bewildered family members.

Draco was solo in comprehending the spontaneous flare-up.

"He'll be alright. I'll go up and speak with him," Draco consoled the Potters.

"I can speak to him, Draco," Ginny insisted, not even waiting for Draco's approval or response by lifting herself from her chair. He didn't stop her.

Upstairs, Ginny acted out on her pursuit only concluded as soon as it started when she saw the door of their bathroom closed.

"Scorpius?" Ginny addressed with her ear pressed against the door.

Initially there was no reaction, but eventually on the counter side of the door she made out a wheezing sounding "Yeah."

"I know my knitting isn't all that great, but there is no need to be angry about it," Ginny remarked.

Scorpius contrived a valiant effort to not laugh, but a solitary titter managed to flee from his mouth.

"Sorry about that. I loved your gift ... a lot actually," Scorpius said.

"Can I come in?" Ginny requested.

The blond hesitated. "Sure."

Ginny entered and kneeled down to the young man's level. They both realized that it would be a odd thing to witness to anybody else, but they both didn't care.

"I'm really sorry. It's just ... it's ..."

"Another Christmas without your mother," Ginny finished, as considerately as possible.

Scorpius' breath was even more unstable and his lips quivered.

"It's okay. You can let it all out," Ginny said.

"B-But, it's Christmas," Scorpius said.

"Right," Ginny said, "but keeping your feelings bottled in will give you a bad case of the humbug. Trust me."

Scorpius didn't know whether he should have laughed or cried, but that inner conflict within him shifted when Ginny leaned forward to snugly embrace him. Something about the warm and protected contact felt accustomed to Scorpius, and it eased him into the embrace. He buried his face into her shoulder so he could release his held back tears as she used one of her hands to stroke his back up and down.

It felt like eternity since he last felt a mother's comfort, and soon enough his tears were not so much for grief, but for being at peace.

For what felt like hours contrary to minutes of essential motherly compassion, they at long last heaved away from each other.

"Scorpius, how are you doing?" Ginny and Scorpius looked to the bathroom door that stood ajar and saw Albus. "Just letting you know that I was the first to check up on you, but mum over here was the first to actually offer and your dad told me not to overcrowd you. But I'm here now ..."

"Heh. You're cute, Albus," Scorpius chuckled. "And I'm doing much better."

Something vocal came out of Albus' mouth, but it certainly wasn't words, not even an identiable sound like a laugh or a groan.

Ginny smiled at one boy from the other. "Will you be alright to go back downstairs, Scorpius? This is actually the time when people young or old — old like me — would use at least  _one_  of their gifts. Or in Teddy's case ... all of them. Maybe you and 'cutie Albus' here could play that Magical Symbols game he gave you," she suggested.

"I would like that," Scorpius said.

He bolstered himself from the closed toilet seat and excitedly caught a hold of his friend's hand so they could return to the others and allow his Christmas celebration to  _truly_  begin.

* * *

**Sunday June 19th, 2022:**

"Albus, it's the first day of summer vacation. Why are you pacing like this?" Scorpius asked.

Albus was indeed pacing — by their cherished pine tree alongside the Whomping Willow to be precise.

"I can't believe we have to  _wait_  to find out our results. I wish they could just tell us before we leave for the summer."

"That sounds like something I would worry about, not you," Scorpius said. "Since when do you care so much about failing?"

"Ever since the catastrophe we did getting us into detention in our fourth year, I realized, I could be doing something useful and helpful in the world. If I don't graduate, I won't be able to do that," Albus replied.

"You don't have to graduate to do something good in the world," Scorpius said. "Your father didn't have to."

"I don't mean  _that_  kind of way of helping or changing the world. Remember I told you I wanted to work with animals? I guess not because you were chatting it up with Erika I believe. I got back from the career choice meeting."

"Oh, right. I'm sorry," Scorpius said.

"It's fine," Albus said. "Besides, if I don't pass, I won't be with you anymore. Only for the holidays. Plus, it would be nice to proudly tell me children in the future that I graduated."

"Already having kids, are ya?" Scorpius said.

"No, but you know what I mean. I'm going to mostly fail anyway," Albus mumbled, kicking tiny specks of rock from the grass underneath his feet. "Speaking of kids, Teddy and Victoire sent me another photo of little Dora. Want to see it?"

"Sure," Scorpius cheerfully said, delighted in getting off the subject.

Out of Al's pockets surfaced a moving photo of Teddy and Victoire laughing while trying to hold their three month old daughter in position for the picture — one of Teddy's hands were tickling her belly. Her face was chubby but heart-shaped like her father. The spiky thin strands of hair on her head was a beautiful fair blonde like her mother, but her eyes were a light blue, not inherited from either of her parents, but her grandfather on the Weasley side.

In Victoire's excellent handwriting she wrote:

_This morning_ —  _at 8:45 in the morning specifically_ —  _precious little Dora giggled for the first time ever! Unluckily, she never likes the camera on her, so we couldn't cinematize the moment. Which is why Teddy had to tickle her in this very photo I have given you._

_She's already growing so fast. We love her so much. And in case you're wondering, no her hair still doesn't morph. Luckily she's perfect the way she is._

_Can't wait for you to see her!_

_Love, Vicky and Teddy_

_-xoxo_

"She really is adorable," Scorpius said, fawning over the photo. "Are they married yet?"

"I don't know what's going on with that honestly. They never mention it," Albus replied.

"Isn't it obvious why?" Rose asked, unexpectedly joining them in their spot. "They are focusing on discussing Dora and nothing else."

"You sound like James," Albus said.

"I know, but it's true," Rose said. She coolly leaned alongside the pine tree and set free an unrestrained sigh. "It sure feels good to be done with our O.W.L.S."

"I'm guessing you are confident about your results?" Albus asked.

"Of course," Rose said. "What about you two?"

"Well, you just missed Albus pacing about, thinking he's going to mostly fail. When in reality it will be me."

"You? Scorp, you may have had your head in the clouds most of this year —figuratively and literally — but intelligence doesn't leave you just like that. The worst you could get is exceptional, but not a fail."

"Thanks," Scorpius said, not really convinced. "I'm sorry for backing out of most of our tutoring sessions."

"It's alright. I pulled through on my own ... hopefully," Rose said.

To Albus and Scorpius' disconcertment, Dominic joined them at that instant, making their secluded spot on Hogwarts grounds less secluded. "Hey, Rose. I was thinking, maybe we could hang out during the summer," Dominic suggested.

"Yeah, sure. Dominic, how did you find my tutoring?" Rose said quickly.

"They were excellent," Dominic said.

"Well, I guess I should have questioned somebody else. You pretty much aced everything, so it would be easy for you."

Dominic seemed flattered. "Thanks, but I hear people talk about your help all the time."

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

"Good to know."

"I still don't understand why you even went in the first place. You never complained about needing help," Scorpius said. "Maybe because I am not the complaining type," Dominic said.

"Well, you didn't complain because you didn't need help," Scorpius added.

Dominic's face went red in both frustration and embarrassment.

"Don't mind them, Dominic," Rose said. "I would like your precise feedback."

"Is that really that necessary?" Dominic said.

"Of course! Now come on," Rose said, cravingly dragging the reluctant blond away.

"I just wish me putting off all of that tutoring actually pulled off for winning our house the Quidditch Cup," Scorpius said.

"Yeah, thanks for that, Scorpion," Horace asserted from near-at-hand. (By happy chance, Horace would never trod any further from his justified cowardice of the Whomping Willow.)

"How does it feel to be back to be a loser?" the Slytherin Jerry mocked.

"Oh boo hoo, he didn't win out house a pretty shiny little trophy. Why don't you two get a life and care about things that actually matter?" Albus mocked. "Besides, nice thing to say from one of Scorpius biggest "fans", Jerry."

"Oh, piss off, Al," Horace growled.

"Hey! Don't talk to him like that!" Scorpius snapped.

"Enough!" All four of the teens were silenced from the intimating and uproarious voice of Madam Hooch. "If you boys have nothing courteous to say, then leave this instant!" She was already the supervisor on castle grounds, but ever since Cora's complaints, she had an everlasting watch, especially on Albus and Scorpius.

Horace and Jerry left, and when they did, Albus said, "And  _you_." He restrained Scorpius to the tree with his hand immovably established on his chest. "Stop being so hard on yourself about not winning a pretty trophy!"

Scorpius smirked and poked Albus' nose. "Love it when you're feisty." As usual, that sort of compliment was met with speechlessness from Albus.

"Albus! Albus!"

From the peppy and high-sounding voice, Albus would have sworn that it was Lily, but the pitch was a wee bit matured — which meant that the person was Roxanne.

"Did you hear?"

"Hear about what?" Albus asked.

"Come with me! Both of you, Roxanne cheerfully said. Her cheerful tone reduced with her last sentence because of what happened with him and Roger.

Astonishingly, Roxanne ushered them over to the Greenhouses. She pointed to the skirting of the shack but was as equally stupefied as the two boys when witnessing James leaning against the wall with Cora Figel's waist sheathed inside of his arms. They were infinitely staring deep into each other's eyes that they didn't notice the three teens staring at them, and they were speaking softly to each other.

"Is this what you wanted to show us?" Scorpius whispered to Roxanne.

"Umm, no," she replied.

Using his hands around his mouth to pretend he was speaking through a megaphone, Albus yelled "ARE WE INTERRUPTING?"

Not only did Cora and James jump, but so did Roxanne and Scorpius.

"What the hell, Albus?" James barked.

"I couldn't deny the perfect opportunity. You didn't seem to mind interrupting Teddy and Victoire with their snogging session back on my first year..."

"WE weren't snogging. We were just talking," James excused.

"Just celebrating him graduating," Cora said, blushing.

"Oh, _that's_ what I was asking you about, Al," Roxanne said, remembering.

"You passed?" Albus asked.

James nodded.

"Congratulations!" Scorpius said. "What did you want to do afterwards?"

"I want to be a charms teacher here some day," James answered.

"I wish I knew what I wanted to be," Scorpius said.

"You can be anything you want to be, Scorpius," Albus said. "You got the brains."

"But I don't want a boring job, and I don't think I would be able to take all of the responsibility of most jobs," Scorpius said.

"Which is why this will be my last year here. I just want to work as a cashier," Roxanne said.

"Wait, so you aren't going to graduate?" Albus questioned.

"Nah. Don't need to really ... I don't need the extra schooling and especially since Roger is gone now-"

"Roger deserved what he got," Cora said as politely as she could.

"I get that you are friends with everybody, but I'll never understand why you are so persistent with that jackarse," Albus said.

James cleared his throat both for the reason of going off topic of Roger and to put the attention back on him.

"Oh, sorry about that, James," Roxanne apologized, trying to keep her temper hidden from what was just discussed. "We're happy for you."

"Yeah, and that means you won't be around to bug me," Albus said.

"Keep talking like that I  _will_  take back the gift I gave you," James said.

"I'll be good," Albus said, quickly.

Nobody knew what they were talking about except Scorpius.

**XXX**

Hogwarts hosted their conventional end of the year feast celebration. Including the pre graduation festivity for the graduates.

Ensuing their Headmistress' speech and results of the added up points of each house, in order being: Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Gryffindor, and then Hufflepuff, the graduates threw their hats in the air, followed by Rosemary Jordan hastily kissing James on the lips. James returned the kiss and held her close to him. Albus couldn't believe his brother was still so clueless. He glanced over at the Ravenclaw table and saw Cora excuse herself from the table with tears in her eyes. He knew how she felt all too well.

After the feast, a great number of students made their way to Hogsmead for further celebration. Rose offered to go with Albus, and so they accelerated their way through the crowds in Honeydukes with a handful of sweets and in the course of time hung out around a fence enclosed by the mountains and the village.

"So, how did you find this school year went for you?" Rose asked, biting the head off of her chocolate frog.

"Normally I would say good, but with Roger being expelled, I say great," Albus said.

"Excellent perspective," Rose chuckled.

"How about yours?" Al asked.

"Stressful, but it all came together by the end," Rose said. "And thankfully I got over missing someone as unpleasant as Polly."

She saw just the person she was referring to in the company of her new best friend Mary Zabini staring at the Shrieking Shack but not going in.

They both saw Fred helping a first-year girl tie up her shoelaces while she looked embarrassed but grateful.

"It's a shame that Fred didn't pass like James," Rose said. "The main reason why I put together my tutoring sessions was to especially hope those who have learning disabilities like he does. Dominic explained to me in great detail why I did well, but it didn't help Fred it seems."

"Everyone learns differently. There ought to be a few unsuccessful ones here and there," Albus said.

"Yeah, I know," Rose said, disappointed.

Plentiful students entered and exited out of different shops in the vicinity of them, so they caught a glimpse of many recognizable faces strolling by. Even Scorpius and Erika were wandering off together from Honeydukes to the Three Broomsticks. They genuinely looked to be enjoying each other's company, and Albus tried to shake off his feelings of paranoia and jealousy ... unsuccessfully though because Rose perceived.

What they saw next was their cousin Molly holding hands with another red-headed girl with pigtails, both of them huddled together with their red and gold Gryffindor scarves nestled so abutting to their necks that you could hardly see their chins.

"Rita Seaka."

"What?" Albus asked.

"That's the girl's name. Haven't you heard about them?" Rose said.

"I knew she always fancied girls, but no I didn't hear about them."

"You need to get out and hang around people more."

"Why would I want to do that?"

Rose laughed, and so did Albus.

"Speaking of, where are you with relationships? Ever since Abigail I mean," Rose said.

"Err-well, nothing much to say really," Albus said, awkwardly. "There are times where I miss going out with her, but we still hang out at Hagrid's. I can tell she still likes me though."

"Why did she break up with you again?" Rose asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, you know, it just wasn't meant to be."

"So, are you crushing on anyone now?"

Albus could feel himself mentally breaking down from that question. He couldn't tell her, he couldn't tell anyone.

"No," he replied after a delayed moment.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You don't have to tell me who it is, you know."

Albus looked to her and then looked away. He needed to say  _something_.

"Alright. I do," Al muttered.

Rose felt triumphant. "I knew it! Who is it?"

"Hey, you said I didn't have to tell you that."

"Oops," Rose said, disappointed. "Do you want to tell me about her or him?"

Albus was silent for so long that Rose was convinced that his way of saying no, but he spoke. "They are everything good in the world. They make me laugh even when I don't want to. They can be a pain in the arse, but it somehow makes me love them more. But what hurts the most is knowing that they'll never feel the same way. But who knows this feeling might just be temporary and go away."

Albus wore the widest of smiles.

"Wow. Sounds like a special gu— person," Rose said. "You know, one of the biggest reasons why I broke up with Scorpius is because I felt like he had feelings for someone else..."

"What? Who?" Albus asked too quickly.

Rose wanted nothing more than to tell him, but she quickly realized that the way she phrased that could have made it seem like she was angry with him or he was the cause of their breakup. "That I'm not so sure."

"Oh," Albus said. He didn't know why he was so eager to know the answer, he knew Scorpius would never have those type of feelings for him.

It was uncomfortable between the two afterwards, until Scorpius and Erika departed from the Three Broomsticks.

"I'm going to pack my things," Erika told Scorpius. "See you on the train."

"See you then," Scorpius said.

Rather than waving good-bye ordinarily, Erika wriggled her fingers. When she was quite always from Scorpius — who was standing still in the spot she left him in — Rose drew the conclusion that this was the perfect time to interrogate him. "Scorpius, can I talk to you privately for a second?" Rose said earnestly.

"Err — sure," Scorpius said.

"Can I come along?" Albus proposed.

"What part of "privately" don't you understand?" Rose retorted.

"Just thought I'd ask," Albus said, bewildered from her behaviour.

Scorpius warily tagged along with Rose to a spot where they were out of Albus' view.

"Sorry about that, Scorp. Just wanted to ask you something," Rose said.

"That's okay," Scorpius said, secretly hoping that Albus wasn't offended with how away they were from him.

"Are you still alright with how things are between us?" Rose asked.

"Of course," Scorpius said. "You're brilliant, Rose. But that doesn't mean we need to go out. Why? Are YOU okay with how things are?"

"Yes, yes. I agree with everything you said," Rose said speedily. "So, have you found that special someone yet?" She tried to come off as nonchalantly as possible.

"Hm, good question," Scorpius said, acting to contemplate deeply. His acting carried on much longer than he intended.

"So, are you ever going to answer my question?" Rose said, rapidly becoming quick-tempered from the absence of sound.

"Well, finding the love of my life, I haven't done that yet, but-" Scorpius smiled goofily.

"But what?"

"Can you keep a secret? Keep in mind that is something I haven't even told Albus yet."

"Sure."

Scorpius signalled Rose to come closer to him so he wouldn't risk anybody nearby to hear him. "I have a big crush on ... someone," he whispered.

Rose would have felt as triumphant as she did when Albus told her the same thing moments ago, but she made sure to reduce her expectations. "Really? But I'm guessing you won't tell me who?"

"Only if you  _really_  want to know."

"Well, I do."

The blond searched their surroundings intently. "You know Erika Yushamor? One of the Chasers for the Slytherin Quidditch team and the person I was just hanging out with?"

"Yeah. What about her?"

"Well, it's her."

"What's her?"

"I have a crush on her."

Rose was speechless. "Wait ... what?"

"Huh, I didn't know I was that subtle about it," Scorpius said.

Rose couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could Scorpius be so stupid? How could _both_ of them be  _this_  stupid?

"Uh, Rose?" Scorpius asked, realizing her silence.

"Why are men so clueless?" Rose snapped, leaving Scorpius there abandoned and stumped.

"How did the talk go?" Albus asked when Rose returned.

"Well, it went," Rose mumbled.

Albus cocked an eyebrow. "Huh?'

Rose didn't trouble herself in answering, but even if she wanted to, it was interfered with Scorpius assembling with her and Albus, almost spooked to make eye contact with her from the way she was acting.

The three of them diverged from the path of Hogsmead to make their way back to the school.

"Guess we better finish packing," Albus said. "What do you have left to pack, Scorp?"

"I haven't even started packing yet," Scorpius said.

"You're kidding, right? Just last night I saw you packing up your books," Albus nagged. "Now you're going to have to rush with everything."

"I don't mind," Scorpius brushed off.

"Aren't you forgetting that last year and the year before that you forgot ONE item here at the school? When you get organized earlier, you don't forget things as much," Albus said. "How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Trust me. I won't let it happen again," Scorpius grumbled.

"You better not," Albus said.

Rose couldn't take it, it was like listening to an old married couple, or more specifically, her own parents.

"Man, James was right, I  _do_  sound like my mum," Albus said. "Sorry about that. I just don't want you to forget anything."

"No worries," Scorpius said. "I understand."

Out of the blue, Rose propelled Scorpius into Albus. "Oof! What was that for?" Scorpius questioned.

"Kiss and make up already. You two are driving me bonkers," Rose said, marching farther away from the pair. The two teens gawked at each other, soundlessly speculating if Rose was feeling well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There you go, Chapter 7! Get ready to wait another 2-4 months or so for the eight chapter! Seriously though, my apologies for the wait I have to put you guys through between each chapter. But hey, I'm just making sure this fanfic is actually written well :) Love you all! And please leave more feedback!
> 
> P.S: Dora is short for Nymphadora.


End file.
